Origine
by alouqua77
Summary: Je l'aime mais je le déteste ! Il est tellement différent du Jasper que j'ai aimé. Tu crois que tout redeviendra comme avant ? Tu crois que notre amour a survécu quelque part ? J'ai peur tu sais, peur de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Nous voila en route pour une nouvelle aventure ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

* * *

Prologue :

-Allo ? Fit un voix que je connaissais bien.

-Salut Alec c'est Bella !

-Oh coucou mini Belette, se moqua gentiment Alec. Alors quoi de nouveau au Etats-Unis ?

-Et bien j'adore ma nouvelle vie, je loue un appartement dans une rue tranquille. Il y a un hôpital pas très loin et j'ai ma réserve de lentille, plaisantai-je.

-C'est très bien tout ça mais comment c'est passé ta première journée au lycée ?

-Plutôt bien, j'ai déjà intégré un groupe et ils ont l'air cool. Les cours n'ont pas trop changé par rapport au lycée de Forks, en faite Grand Forks c'est une copie de cette ville. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être retournée 15 ans en arrière, c'est assez drôle.

-Fais quand même attention à ne pas trop t'attacher à eux, tu sais bien que tu ne resteras que quelques années tout au plus dans cette ville.

-Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas Alec. Bon et sinon comment vous allez de votre côté ?

-On a reçu la visite d'une famille que tu dois connaître, les Denali.

-Oui, ils sont un peu comme les cousins des Cullen.

-En parlant d'eux, j'ai appelé Carlisle qui me proposait de passer quelques jours dans leur maison cet été. J'ai accepté pour nous tous.

-Tu as quoi ? Demandai-je en criant.

-Calme-toi Bella, Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être faire ton deuil de lui comme ça ou alors tu pourrais te rapprocher de lui ma belle.

-On verra Alec.

-Salut Bella, je reviens de la chasse.

-Hey Amy, alors t'as mangé quoi cette fois ?

-De l'ours et un humain qui passait par là.

-Vilaine fille ! Ris-je

-Il y a des beaux garçons où tu vis ?

-Oui ça va, ils sont tous si jeune mais je m'amuse bien avec eux.

-C'est le principal, d'ailleurs comment s'appelle la ville où tu es ?

-Grand Forks.

J'entendis Amy rire, puis on continua de bavarder un instant jusqu'à ce que Jane me demande d'envoyer des photos.

-Très bien Jane je te les envoie dès que possible ! Mais je dois y aller maintenant, les cours commence dans quelques heures, je dois chasser et me préparer.

* * *

**Qu'en dites-vous ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse que ça vous emballe de recommencer une nouvelle histoire ! Mais la ça commence vraiment ! donc bienvenue à Grand Forks ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : installée.

J'étais arrivée à Grand Forks depuis une semaine et j'avais déjà mon groupe d'amis. Au contraire de Forks je m'étais intégrée par choix et j'avais fait en sorte d'être appréciée par tous dans le groupe. C'était un groupe homogène et chacun y trouvait sa place. On avait Mattew qui était l'intello du groupe, légèrement geek je le trouvais attachant. Tess et Moly étaient les deux bavardes du groupe elles savaient tout sur tout le monde et aimaient le faire savoir. Deux sportifs du nom de Gregory et Peter trouvaient toujours une blague à faire et puis il y avait moi, le vampire. J'arrivais à rester discrète en me forçant à manger chaque midi, je n'avais pas faim mais je couvrais mes arrières. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, mes yeux étaient entre le noir et le rouge, une couleur assez boueuse. J'avais émis l'hypothèse que la nourriture humaine masquait un peu la couleur rouge. En dehors de paraître normale et de mon travail, ma principale activité consistait à éviter les Cullen un maximum. Bien sur je les croisais le midi ou dans certains cours mais je ne les regardais pas. Un jour j'ai surpris Edward me lancer un regard, je me demandais bien pourquoi il était en vie celui-là. J'avais eu l'occasion d'observer Jasper dans la cours mais je ne partageais aucune matière avec lui. Chaque matin Edward et mon ancien mari se chamaillaient ou jouaient ensemble, d'un côté j'étais heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient toujours leur complicité.

-Bella, Bella ! M'appela Tess.

-Oui Tess ?

-Ça fait plusieurs fois que je te demande si tu viens chez moi.

-Une prochaine fois Tess.

-Tu dis tout le temps ça, pleurnicha l'humaine.

-Écoute Tess, moi j'ai ma vie en dehors du lycée. J'ai mon boulot et je dois passer à l'hôpital pour mon traitement plusieurs fois par semaine, je suis désolée mais promis je viendrais chez toi un week-end !

-Ça marche alors ! Sourit Tess.

Je soupirais avant de m'éloigner. Tess me rappelait beaucoup Jessica mais en pire. La seule chose qui me manquait c'était Angéla, Grand Forks n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Forks à cause de ça. Il y avait les pompom-girls, les sportifs, les pipelettes et même les vampires mais il n'y avait pas d'amie sincère, douce et aimante.

Je soupirais en montant dans ma petite voiture à bas prix. J'avais décidé de vivre par mes propres moyen en donc j'avais un job au super marché du coin. Mon rythme de vie m'empêchait de penser à mon ancienne famille et aussi difficile que c'était je ne trouvais pas ça douloureux de ne pas m'approcher de Jasper. Je me garais sur le parking de l'immeuble en silence, peu d'étudiant était là c'était plutôt un quartier pour personne âgée. Je savais que si mon loyer n'était pas cher c'était parce qu'une grand-mère était morte chez moi mais peu importe. Je posais mon sac de cours et j'allais enfiler ma tenue de travail, c'était l'uniforme du super marché près de chez moi.

Ce n'était pas un métier très plaisant mais c'était le seul que j'avais trouvé, j'avais un crédit à rembourser pour la voiture et il fallait bien payer mes factures. On aurait pu croire que j'étais quelqu'un comme les autres mais je visitais l'hôpital pour d'autre raison qu'eux, je me doutais que le docteur Carlisle devait être là bas assez souvent alors je devais prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Mon travail fini, je pouvais enfin aller me nourrir. Je laissais ma voiture dans un coin sombre et je marchais tranquillement vers l'hôpital, j'avais vu que Carlisle discutait avec un collègue à l'entrée il semblait heureux de sa nouvelle vie un peu comme les autres Cullen. Le patriarche des Cullen lança un regard dans ma direction, je devais absolument faire attention à ne pas me faire repérer. J'attendis que le père termine son poste pour m'introduire dans l'hôpital, en attendant j'avais eu le temps de rêvasser et de penser à autre chose qu'au Cullen. J'avais fait mon emploi du temps pour la semaine et le moindre qu'on puisse dire c'est que la semaine serait chargée. J'avais promis à Jane de faire des photos et je tiendrais ma promesse, dès le lundi je prendrais des photos de la ville à différentes heures de la journée et je prendrais en photo mes « amis ». l'hôpital cachait une réserve de sang assez importante mais je n'allais prendre que deux poches pour la semaine et me nourrir de sang animal entre temps. Je voulais me sevrer petit à petit sans pour autant me priver, je montais dans ma voiture en soufflant. Je n'aimais vraiment pas voler !

Le lendemain, je fus tirée de mes pensées par une sonnerie de téléphone.

-Salut Bella c'est Tess ! Fit une voix enjouée.

-Quelle bonne surprise, fis-je ironiquement.

-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles !

-C'est gentil Tess mais tu vois il est trop tôt pour que je parle de ma vie. Laisse-moi prendre une douche, boire un café et arriver au lycée ensuite je te raconterais ma vie si tu veux !

-Oh d'accord je vois que t'es pas du matin, plaisanta la fille.

-Ouais t'as tout compris à plus tard Tess.

Non mais je rêvais ou quoi ? Comment une humaine pouvait-être si réactive le matin ? Comme tous les matins, il faisait gris. Nous étions peut-être au mois de février mais il ne faisait pas si froid que ça et c'était agréable de pouvoir porter des vêtements plus léger quand temps normal.

-Bella te voilà ! Cria Gregory.

-Salut Greg !

-On est enfin vendredi, on va pouvoir sortir et aller dans un bar !

-Tu ne penses qu'à faire la fête hein !

-Bah oui ma belle, on ne sera pas jeune éternelle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire au éclat, me faisant regarder de tous et de partir au casier. J'évitais toujours de rester dans la cours car j'avais vu que les Cullen y étaient tous les matins et puis il commençait à pleuvoir. La matinée de cours fut exaspérante, Tess avait parlé tout au long du cours de math et je n'avais pas pu me concentrer sans compter que je partageais le cours avec Jasper. Je devais absolument éviter de le regarder si je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, c'était ça qui déclenchait les sentiments, un simple regard échangé.

La matinée terminée, je demandais à mes amis de se rassembler pour prendre des photos.

-Tu vas les envoyer à quelqu'un ? Demanda Moly.

-Ouais à mon frère et ma sœur qui sont restés en Italie.

-Il faut que je remaquille si un Swan va me regarder. Tu comprends Bella, tu es plutôt mignonne donc ton frère doit être carrément canon, expliqua Tess en se remettant du gloss.

-Euh oui il est plutôt mignon mais laisse tomber il est marié, ris-je.

Ma réponse fit rire les trois garçons et finalement tout le monde se rapprocha pour prendre une photo avec moi. Je pris une photo individuelle de chaque humain avant de m'engager dans les couloirs du lycée. J'étais heureuse de mes quelques clichés et je décidais de rentrer pour me préparer. Arrivée au travail je fis une photo de mon lieu de travail qui ferait surement rire plus d'un vampire s'il savait que la douce reine travailler au service d'humain ingrat et insupportable.

-Encore en retard mademoiselle Swan, remarqua mon patron.

-Je suis désolée monsieur mais il y avait des bouchons.

-Comme tous les jours !

-Exactement, soupirai-je.

Je me disais que j'irais plus vite à pied mais je ne voulais pas finir trempée. Je mis mon tablier de caissière et je commençais à travailler. Deux heures plus tard je pouvais enfin respirer et rentrer chez moi. Je pris une photo des rues que je trouvais jolies puis je m'arrêtais au parc afin de prendre en photo l'étang que j'avais remarqué à plusieurs reprises. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes pensés.

« _Hé jolie Bella on se rejoint tous au bar en face de chez toi tu nous rejoins ? » _

Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de répondre.

_« OK Peter laisse-moi le temps de rentrer et de me changer et je suis à toi ! »_

_« Hum intéressant ça ! » _

Je pouffais en lisant sa réponse. Peter aimait bien les petites allusions que je lui faisais, ce n'était rien de sérieux mais on s'amusait bien. Je pris le chemin en direction de la forêt et j'allais chasser afin de ne prendre aucun risque ce soir.

Un repas d'avaler, une douche de prise et robe enfilée plus tard je pouvais enfin rejoindre mes amis.

-Tu en as mis du temps Bella ! Râla Tess.

-Excuse-moi si je dois travailler ! Répondis-je.

-Bon les filles et si on buvait un coup ? Proposa Mattew.

Gregory amena les verres et la soirée commença ainsi. Je ne sais pas combien de verre on avait bu dans la soirée mais heureusement que l'alcool n'était pas aussi puissant sur les vampires sinon je serais saoule aussi. Je voyais que Peter observait Tess qui dansait avec un inconnu.

-Tu es très protecteur avec Tess, lui dis-je.

-Oui mais c'est comme ma petite sœur tu vois. On a grandit ensemble, ses parents ne sont pas souvent là alors elle passait beaucoup de temps à la maison.

-Elle n'a pas eut une enfance facile.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Tess est une fille qui n'a pas confiance en elle, elle a été heureuse petite mais elle a toujours ressentit un manque d'affection. Même si ma mère était sa nourrisse et qu'elle l'aimait comme sa fille Tess avait l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour ses parents.

-Je connais ça, murmurai-je.

-Tu as dit quoi ? Demanda Peter.

-Je disais que je comprends ce qu'elle doit ressentir, il est tard. On devrait rentrer, proposai-je.

-Ouais tu as raison.

Peter se leva et alla chercher Tess, elle rouspéta mais finit par le suivre.

-Bon nous on va rentrer, à lundi tout le monde.

-Ouais à lundi vous deux, fit Moly.

-Je vais vous ramener, je n'ai pas bu autant que vous, expliquai-je.

-Je suis en état de conduire ! Râla Gregory.

-Alors lève ta main droite et ton pied gauche.

L'humain s'exécuta et tomba par terre sous nos rires.

-T'as raison Bella, c'est plus prudent ! Ria Moly.

Je me levais et tout le monde monta dans ma voiture. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils n'habitaient pas trop loin du bar et qu'ils pourraient venir chercher leur voiture demain.

Je regardais le soleil se levais tout en buvant du sang humain. J'avais eut du mal à ne pas pleurer en rentrant chez moi, je n'avais pas supporté la solitude. J'avais alors imprimé les photos et je les avais mises dans une enveloppe à la destination de Volterra. Je savais qu'au plus tard mardi elles arriveraient dans les mains de Jane. Le reste de ma journée fut consacré au ménage et au devoir pour la semaine. J'avais également discutaient sur internet avec Moly qui était malade, elle ne pensait pas venir le lundi au lycée. J'avais commencé un livre en début d'après-midi et je l'avais terminé pile à l'heure pour donner mes cours à domicile à un collégien et de garder sa sœur de cinq ans. C'était bien de donner des cours à des plus jeunes que nous même si je devais chercher dans ma mémoire d'humaine pour me souvenir des notions apprises à cette époque. Au final j'avais passé une bonne soirée, après avoir couché la petite fille j'avais fait du pop-corn pour le pré-adolescent et on avait regardé sa série préférée. Il s'est endormi sur le fauteuil et je l'avais recouvert d'une couverture puis quand les parents sont arrivés je suis rentrées chez moi avec 100 dollars en poche et un immense sourire.

Le mardi matin de très bonne heure Jane m'appela.

-Bonsoir l'Américaine !

-Bonjour tu veux dire, corrigeai-je.

-Il est quelle heure chez toi ?

-5 heure du matin.

-A d'accord. Je t'appelle pour les photos, tu as une superbe bande d'amis ! Ils sont tous à croquer, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Jane ! Ils sont mes amis, je ne vais pas leur faire de mal.

-Je rigole, sinon tu as une très belle ville sauf ton lieu de travail. Mon dieu Bella pourquoi travailles-tu dans un endroit pareil ?

-Pour gagner de l'argent tient !

-Tu as un compte illimité et tu n'en profites même pas, c'est vraiment du gâchis !

-Si tu le dis mais je suis contente de gagner ma vie comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être humaine comme ça.

-L'humanité te manque ? Dit Jane surprise.

-Non pas du tout quand je vois les dégâts de l'alcool sur eux.

-Raconte moi tout !

Je lui racontais ma soirée du vendredi mais également toute ma semaine. Je ne l'avouais pas mais Jane me manquait énormément et je savais que je leur manquais aussi. Jane était toute seule au château depuis quelques jours, son frère et Amy étaient partis en voyage quelque part en Chine et Jane ne pouvait donc pas laisser le château sans surveillance. Bien sur on avait des vampires qui travaillaient pour nous mais ça ne remplaçaient pas Jane ou Alec. Finalement Jane raccrocha et me laissa arriver au lycée. On avait passé plusieurs heures au téléphone et j'étais arrivée au lycée tout en parlant avec elle. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que les cours allaient commencer dans quelques minutes. Je retrouvais Gregory et Peter en Français juste à temps, madame Legrand fermait la porte au moment où j'arrivais.

-Juste à temps, commenta la prof.

-Comme toujours madame, répondis-je en Français.

J'étais son élève préféré, j'avais un meilleur niveau de Français que n'importe qui et je parlais avec elle de longue minute après le cours si bien que j'arrivais toujours en retard au cours suivant.

-Bien mademoiselle Swan, si vous nous raconteriez quelque chose sur vous en Français.

-J'ai habité une année en France à côté de Paris. J'ai visité beaucoup de pays mais après l'Italie, la France est mon pays préféré même s'il pleut beaucoup et qu'il fait très froid l'hiver.

Je fis rire tous ceux qui avaient compris ainsi que la prof. Elle me remercia et continua d'interroger les autres élèves.

-Et Bella tu voudrais pas nous faire des cours de soutient parce nous on est à la ramasse niveau Français ! Expliqua Peter.

-Pas de soucis, on organise ça en mangeant.

On se retrouva quelques heures après et Tess se plaignait que sa meilleure ne soit pas là. Grégory proposa qu'on fasse les heures de soutient le midi en mangeant et je trouvais que c'était une excellente idée. On se quitta quand la cloche indiqua que mon cours de littérature allait commencer.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Bien comme vous le savez, pour votre examen vous devrez écrire une composition sur un sujet que nous étudions cette année. Et la grande nouveauté c'est que vous aurez le choix du sujet mais par contre cette épreuve se passe à l'oral.

Tous les élèves dans la salle eurent une réaction négative sauf moi. Le prof continua d'expliquer son cours et nous demanda de lire un livre que j'avais déjà lu quelques années avant. Puis il nous donna un exercice à faire.

-Pour jeudi vous me ferrez une composition sur le sujet « épreuve de la vie ». Vous pourrez parler de votre vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre c'est à votre guise. J'interrogerais quelqu'un et je le noterais comme le jour de votre épreuve. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bonne journée.

J'étais assez heureuse du thème, je pouvais largement m'inspirer de propre vie pour ce devoir. Je passais à mon casier avant de partir au travail. Tout en travaillant je réfléchissais à mon sujet, j'aurais pu parler de la mort de Jasper ou de mon combat pour me venger. Je ne vis même pas mon patron me parler.

-Bella tu peux rentrer maintenant, il n'y a plus personne alors je vais fermer.

-Merci monsieur mais je n'ai travaillé qu'une heure aujourd'hui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella tu seras payée comme à la normale. Bonne soirée !

-Merci à vous aussi.

J'étais heureuse de rentrer chez moi plutôt, j'avais chassé et il n'était que 18 heure. Je pouvais travailler mon devoir de littérature tranquillement puis m'occuper le reste de la nuit. J'avais eu beaucoup du mal à trouver le bon texte. J'en avais écrit plusieurs et à quelques minutes de partir je ne savais toujours pas lequel lire. À la cantine je n'avais pas la tête à manger, Gregory essaya tout de même de me faire rire.

-Je suis une vrai nulle en français, dit-il maladroitement.

-Non Greg on dit « je suis un vrai nul en français ».

-Tu es vraiment très magnifique quand tu parles français, me complimenta Gregory.

-Merci, ris-je en entendant son accent.

Je continuais de leur apprendre les bases de la langue mais j'avais une boule au ventre sans en connaître la raison.

-Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Me demanda Moly en rejoignant la salle de littérature.

-J'ai mal au ventre, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Oh tu devrais rentrer tu dois être malade.

-Ça va aller.

Je lui fis un sourire pour la rassurer et je pris ma place au fond de la classe. Le prof commença son cours et me désigna pour lire mon devoir, je devais donc choisir un texte maintenant.

-Mademoiselle je vous attends ! Rouspéta le professeur.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre que je ne sentais pas bien un coup à la porte me sauva la mise.

-Excusez-moi monsieur Pety, je vous apporte un nouvel élève. Il vient de s'inscrire au cours.

-Oh monsieur Hale, je ne savais pas que les cours de littérature vous intéressez. Bon allez vous asseoir il y a de la place au fond de la salle, Isabella Swan allait justement nous réciter son récit. Nous vous écoutons.

Je soufflais avant de prendre un des texte que j'avais écrit.

-Le pire dans la vie c'est de devoir se séparer de l'être le plus cher à nos yeux sans que l'on puisse faire quelque chose. On le voit disparaître et on est incapable de bouger, c'est tellement cruelle. Avoir perdue ma famille m'a obligé à m'endurcir et à devenir plus forte. On doit alors oublier la douleur pour se battre encore et toujours. Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier totalement la douleur, j'ai l'impression de les voir parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont toujours là quelque part mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas les retrouver, jamais. Alors j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de tout mais je n'ai pas réussi à oublier la douleur alors je suis venue ici en quittant ma maison afin de me sortir de cette situation mais j'ai l'impression que je m'enfonce jour après jour.

Tout le monde me regardait mais en particulier Jasper, son regard était posé sur moi et un air songeur le rendait encore plus beau. Je me plongeais dans son regard, oubliant le reste et voulant me serrer contre lui. J'avais oublié ses années de douleur, je ne voulais que lui. Le professeur se racla la gorge conscient qu'une chose se passait entre Jasper et moi.

-Bien, voilà un texte rempli de chagrin mais vraiment beau. Je vous mets un A, et vous êtes dispensée du prochain devoir. En attendant Jasper venez à côté de votre camarade pour ce cours car vous n'avez pas de manuel.

Jasper me fit un sourire mais je ne pus lui rendre, j'étais beaucoup trop crispée pour faire un mouvement. Je me sentais vraiment mal, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer et j'ai eu du mal à me lever quand la cloche a sonné.

-Attend Bella, m'appela Jasper.

Je ne me retournais pas et j'accélérais le pas.

-Bella ! Cria-t-il à travers les couloir.

Il me rattrapa et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Bella, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton texte. J'aimerais que tu me donnes des cours de littérature pour rattraper mon retard.

-Je n'ai pas le temps je suis désolée.

Je partis dans la direction opposée, laissant Jasper là. Je courus au toilette et je vomis le repas du midi ainsi que le sang que j'avais bu avant de venir au lycée. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Moly parler.

-Tu vas bien Bella ?

-Non je suis malade, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? Proposa mon amie humaine.

-Non ça va aller, un peu d'air me fera du bien.

Je montais dans la voiture le plus rapidement possible et je m'enfermais. Le chemin du retour ne me prit pas longtemps et j'appelais aussitôt mon parton pour lui expliquer la situation. Je fus bien sur excusée et il m'accorda 2 soirs de repos. J'ouvris le frigo et je pris la dernière poche de sang humain, ça ne me ferais que du bien. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée je reçu un appel d'Italie.

-Salut ma belle comment vas-tu ? Demanda Alec.

-Je suis malade, expliquai-je.

-C'est étrange d'être malade pour un vampire.

-Le surmenage. Ne t'inquiètes pas Alec.

-Ah... Ça m'ennuie beaucoup de te demander ça mais tu pourrais trouver des vampires pour moi ?

Je me crispais aussitôt, j'avais peur qu'il s'agisse des Cullen.

-Allô Bella ?

-Désolé tu disais ?

-Les vampires que tu dois trouver sont quelque part au Canada, tu dois les retrouver avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégât. J'ai l'impression qu'ils prévoient une armée alors trouve les avant !

-Très bien je me mets en route toute de suite.

-Fais quand même attention à toi Bella.

-Comme toujours, répondis-je en raccrochant.

La nuit était éclairée, la lune m'accompagnait dans mon voyage solitaire comme seule amie. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'indice mis à part que je devais aller au Canada, je pris la direction de chez les Denali et je fus heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient chez eux. Je frappais chez eux éclairée par l'aube.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda Eleazar.

-Je suis envoyée par Alec Swan, au sujet des vampires qui créent des problèmes. J'aimerais savoir si vous êtes au courants de quelque chose.

Les vampires alliés aux Cullen m'acceptèrent chez eux de bon cœur, Carmen et Eleazar m'aidèrent à trouver un vampire à l'origine du problème. C'était une femme brune, probablement âgé vu son regard vitreux. On avait mis deux jours à la retrouver et on l'avait tué, Alec avait été heureux d'apprendre que j'avais reçu de l'aide et il remercia les Denali pour leur aide avant de m'obliger à retourner me reposer le reste du week-end.

* * *

**Vous savez, pour trouvé la ville où se passerait l'histoire j'ai cherché sur google map pendant deux heures. Je voulais une grande ville, du genre paisible avec plusieurs quartier et une forêt pas trop loin. J'ai donc trouvé la ville " Grand Forks" et le nom m'a fait sourire, et puis je me suis dit "Allez ma fille, t'a trouvé le cadre idéal !" **

**J'ai déjà écrit pas mal de chapitre ( j'en ai déjà écrit 9) et hier j'ai écrit jusqu'à 5 heure du mat' ! ouais on peut dire que j'étais inspirée ! **

**Enfin bref je raconte ma vie moi ! vos avis sur le premier chapitre ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! voila un chapitre tout neuf pour vous! Bon puisque je vois que vous vous posez des questions et que j'ai écris les chapitres concernant les questions, je peux donc vous dire que vous devez prendre votre mal en patience mes loulous ! SannySann : Je dois dire que ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Quand j'aurais le temps (c'est à dire pas maintenant car les vacances sont finis et que le bac approche) j'irais faire un tour sur tes fictions et y jeter un ptit coup d'oeil ! Bon breffons les blabla et passons à l'histoire ! **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : abandonnée

J'avais voulu faire la fête pour me remettre de mes émotions alors j'étais sortie au bar avec mes amis le samedi soir. J'avais dansé avec Peter et on s'était bien amusé, ils se demandaient tous d'où venait mon énergie mais je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer que je venais de tuer un vampire et que c'était le monstre en moi qui célébrait cette victoire, non vraiment ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Je dansais toujours avec mes amis quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, un numéro que je ne connaissais pas s'afficha.

-Bonjour vous êtes Isabella Swan ? Demanda une femme.

-Oui c'est moi même à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Répondis-je sur la défense.

-Je suis une amie de votre père, je suis de la réserve Quileute.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Dis-je encore plus agacée.

-Et bien c'est assez difficile à dire au téléphone mais je ne sais pas où vous habitez et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver votre trace.

-Écoutez je n'ai pas toute la nuit, coupai-je.

-Oh c'est vrai j'ai oublié qu'il y avait un décalage. Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer la mort de votre père mademoiselle. Je suis désolée de vous le dire comme ça.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, murmurai-je.

Même si je n'avais pas revu mon père depuis que j'avais fuit avec les Cullen j'avais souvent envoyé des lettres à mon père lui racontant ma vie en Italie. Il ne savait pas que j'étais un vampire et c'est pour cette raison que je n'avais pas voulu le revoir, il aurait compris que je n'étais plus humaine. La première chose que je fis c'est de m'accrocher au bras de Mattew, je croisais son regard et il lut toute ma panique. Il fit signe à Gregory et Peter de venir me soutenir juste avant que je tombe sous le choc.

-Allô vous m'entendez ?

-Oui excusez-moi je suis sous le choc. Il y a moins d'un mois il allait très bien, je l'ai eu au téléphone et il me parlait d'un voyage qu'il avait prévu avec Sue.

-Le mieux serait que vous veniez à Forks, ils habitent toujours à la même maison.

-Oui je vais prendre le premier avion.

Je raccrochais subitement. Tous mes amis m'observaient en s'inquiétant mais personne n'osais demander ce qu'il se passait.

-Mon père est mort, murmurai-je.

-Je croyais qu'il était mort depuis longtemps, répondit Tess.

-Non j'étais juste partie de chez moi, mon père et ma mère ont divorcé il y a très longtemps et j'habitais avec ma mère avant de déménager avec mon frère et ma sœur.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau, d'aller au toilette ? Demanda Mattew.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi, il faut que je prévienne Alec et Jane. Il faut que je les prévienne, je ne peux pas y aller toute seule.

-Je vais t'accompagner, proposa Gregory.

J'acceptais avant de me lever et de sortir du bar. Gregory me serra contre lui, il mit ma tête dans son cou, juste au niveau de sa jugulaire. Je voyais les pulsions de son cœur à travers son sang qui battait, je sentais sa délicieuse odeur comme jamais. J'avais juste à le mordre et à boire son sang, juste à...

Je me reculais rapidement.

-Je dois vraiment rentrer Greg ! J'ai pleins de chose à faire et je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer pour l'instant. Ils m'attendent à Forks le plus rapidement possible. Merci d'être là pour moi Gregory sa me touche.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seule Bella ! Tu vas appeler ta famille en Italie et je t'amènerais à l'aéroport.

-Je crois qu'on va y aller en voiture, Alec va surement venir ici.

-Pas de soucis j'attendrais avec toi, ici.

-C'est que je n'ai rien à manger, je n'ai pas fait les courses.

-On commandera une pizza demain midi. Allez Bella ne trouve pas d'excuse et appelles ton frère.

Je m'exécutais tout en tremblant, j'espérais qu'ils voudraient bien m'accompagner.

-Salut Bella comment vas-tu ? Demanda Amy.

-Hum pas très bien en faite. J'ai appris que mort père vient de mourir, Alec est là ?

-Oh ma puce je suis désolée. Je te le passe et il est à côté de moi.

-Hey Bella vraiment désolé pour Charlie.

-Hum... Je me demandais si tu allais venir à l'enterrement de papa.

-Bien sur, je ne vais pas te laisser seule ! On prend le premier avion et en ira en voiture, surtout tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes chez toi, tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

-D'accord à très vite alors, murmurai-je.

Il avait raccrochais. Gregory me força à me coucher, croyant que j'irais mieux avec un peu de sommeil. J'aurais voulu dormir, éviter de ressasser tous les souvenirs que j'avais de mon père. Au petit matin, je sentis une odeur de café. Gregory était à la cuisine et préparait de quoi manger.

-Tu es vraiment gentil mais je ne peux pas manger, je suis barbouillée.

-Oh non tu vas aller prendre une douche, et ensuite tu vas manger un morceau même un tout petit puis on ira récupérer ta famille à l'aéroport. Je vous déposerais à une agence de location de voiture.

-Très bien.

Je pris une douche bien chaude avant de revenir avec Gregory. On ne parla pas, on ne mangea pas non plus. Il se contenta de m'observer avec un étrange soucieux. On prit la route après que la vaisselle soit faite, Alec m'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient arrivés. On arriva à peine à la porte de l'aéroport qu'Alec me serra dans ses bras.

-Petite sœur ! Je suis tellement désolé, je suis là maintenant. Ça va aller tu n'es plus toute seule.

-Hey ma belle je suis désolée pour tout. Tu arrives à gérer ? Demanda Jane.

-Non, pas du tout.

Elle me serra dans les bras puis Gregory se racla la gorge.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda simplement Jane.

-Gregory Allen un ami de Bella.

-Oh un hu..., commença Amy.

-Un homme charmant qui prend soin de notre sœur, coupa Jane.

-Oui quoi qu'il en soit je vais vous conduire chez un loueur de voiture. Vous n'avez pas de bagage ?

-On est parti comme ça mais on achètera tout à Forks, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

-très bien.

Jane s'installa devant, elle discuta un peu avec Gregory. Elle était heureuse de parler avec un humain, ça se voyait sur son visage. Alec me tenait la main, et me murmurait des paroles en italien. Cette langue me réconfortait toujours quand sa n'allait pas bien. On quitta Gregory quelques minutes plus tard puis on s'engagea sur la route, il y avait une journée entière à faire en voiture.

-Gregory a l'air sympa, dit Jane.

C'était la première phrase d'échangée depuis 4 heures.

-Ouais il est gentil. C'est quelqu'un comme ça qui ferait un bon vampire, du genre soucieux des autres et empathique.

-Comme Jasper ? Demanda Amy.

-Non je dirais qu'il peut consoler les gens. Je suis certaine que c'est un don qu'il pourrait avoir s'il serait vampire.

-Oh alors c'est un bon parti, plaisanta Jane.

-Voudrais-tu te marier ma sœur ? Demanda Alec avec un sourire.

-Sûrement pas ! Je suis libre et indépendante ! Ria Jane.

Sa phrase nous fit tous rire mais on ne parla plus du reste du voyage. Quand on arriva à Forks, je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler sans aucune raison. J'indiquais la route pour aller chez mon père à Alec, on se gara juste derrière les autres voitures. Je frappais à la porte, Sue m'ouvrit. Elle avait les yeux rougis et des rides partout sur le visage.

-Bella c'est bien toi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi vite. Mais entrez, vous allez attraper froid.

Elle nous salua chacun sans nous toucher, puis nous proposa quelque chose à boire avant de s'excuser puis de fondre en larme. Je vis plusieurs Quileute venir vers nous puis se reculer.

-Doucement les loups. Nous sommes de la famille à Charlie, je suis sa fille.

-Bella ? Demanda une voix familière.

-Jacob c'est toi ?

Le loup me pris dans ses bras, lui non plus n'avait pas changé. On se fit la bise puis on recula, tous les quittèrent la maison sauf Jacob. On se regarda sans rien se dire jusqu'à ce que Sue nous propose de nous asseoir.

-Tu sais Bella, Charlie savait pour toi.

-Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps.

-Quelques années déjà. Il se demandait pourquoi que tu ne venais jamais le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il me surprenne en train de me métamorphoser.

-Oh c'est pour ça alors. Dis-moi Jacob de quoi te souviens-tu ? Quel était la raison de mon départ de Forks.

-Hum je ne me souviens pas trop. On s'était disputait pour quelque chose de grave, te concernant. Je voulais te protéger mais tu ne voulais rien comprendre.

-Oui. Et qui m'a transformé Jacob ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne se souvient de rien, murmura Alec.

-J'ai réussi à vous faire souvenir en vous posant des questions, je vais y arriver avec lui. Alors Jacob qui m'a transformé.

-C'est un vampire que je détestais plus que les autres, il t'avait fait du mal. Il t'avait attaqué et tu lui avais pardonné. Tu étais amoureuse d'un vampire et il t'a détruire.

-Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Edward, Edward Cullen. Et sa famille vivait ici, mais ils sont partis et tu es partie. Tu étais complètement anéantie et un autre est revenu te chercher et tu l'aimais et tu m'as dit...

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur lui ?

-Que tu allais te marier. Tu étais marié à lui et c'est sûrement lui qui t'as transformé.

-Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Jasper Hale, murmura Jacob.

-Tu te souviens ! Tu te souviens de mon histoire Jacob, c'est merveilleux.

J'expliquais tout ce que Jacob avait loupé sans oublier de dire que j'étais l'une des reines des vampires et il se moqua de mon surnom. Bien sur le lendemain c'était l'enterrement et Jacob avait besoin de se reposer, alors les vampires allèrent chasser. Au lendemain, je fus surprise de voir autant de monde. Je vis de loin ma mère et Phil, ils avaient tellement vieilli. Au soir de la cérémonie, on déposa les cendres dans le lac où pêchait mon père avec Billy. Jacob m'avait confié que son père reposait aussi ici. Je voulais visiter une dernière fois la villa des Cullen, j'avais une clé que je gardais toujours sur moi, on ne sait jamais comme disait Esmée.

-Que veux-tu faire ici Bella ? Demanda Amy.

-Oh c'est vrai tu n'es jamais vu là. C'est la villa des Cullen, c'est un endroit particulier pour Bella.

Je n'écoutais plus la suite de la conversation et je montais directement dans la chambre de Jasper où se trouvaient plusieurs de nos photos, j'eus une grande douleur au cœur quand je vis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune photo de nous deux. Je m'assis sur le lit quelque instant pour me calmer quand je vis un pull de Jasper, celui que je lui avais offert avant qu'il meurt. J'eus un sourire, tout n'avait pas disparu. Je pris le pull entre mes mains et je quittais la chambre sans un bruit, mes pas résonnant lourdement dans la maison.

Deux jours plus tard j'étais de retours au lycée. Je commençais mes cours de dessin, c'était une nouvelle matière enseignée et j'avais du temps à combler. Je n'avais aucun ami dans ce cours et j'étais heureuse d'avoir du temps libre, c'était mon dernier cours de la semaine et je comptais bien me relaxer. Ils avaient tendance à trop s'occuper de moi, trop me chouchouter et je détestais ça. Je ne fis pas attention à la fille qui s'installa à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle.

-Salut moi c'est...

-Alice Cullen, je sais.

-Comment sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Apparemment ses visions ne marchaient pas sur moi.

-Tout le monde te connais au lycée, expliquai-je avec un sourire.

-Comme toi et je suis heureuse de parler à Bella Swan.

-Tu m'excuseras mais je voudrais bien suivre le cours tranquillement.

J'étais fatiguée de devoir m'excuser au prêt des gens de mon comportement et j'étais fatiguée d'être suivie par les Cullen. Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser vivre en paix ?

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vois déjà les commentaires m'insultant d'avoir tué ce pauvre Charlie! Mais bon je me dois de vous dire que je trouve que Bella est plus libre ainsi ! Enfin voila voila ! a Mercredi (Souhaitez-moi bon courage car d'ici là j'aurais passez mon oral d'anglais pour le bac !) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens de passer mon oral d'anglais et j'ai ASSURE ! Bon je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ma fiction car je suis prise par les oraux ! Vendredi je passe mon oral d'allemand et j'ai peur car je suis une grosse merde en allemand mais je bosse à fond tous les jours pour y arriver ! Bon trêve, je réponds à vos questions ! **

_**hp-drago : c'était le but de l'épilogue ! il devait être flou parce que c'était quelque chose de nouveau et je voulais vous donner envie de lire Origine ! **_

_**hp-drago : je vois pas ce que tu n'as pas compris... Si tu veux savoir pourquoi Edward est là, faudra attendre un peu ! **_

_**hp-drago : Son "traitement" c'est simplement le fait d'aller chercher du sang à l'hopital mais elle ne peut pas le dire à Tess !**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : amusée

Enfin les vacances de printemps arrivaient, j'étais très fatiguée depuis un certain temps et j'avais besoin de repos. En plus Jane venait me rendre visite les deux semaines, je ne savais pas si c'était pour moi où pour voir Gregory. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle m'avait demandé s'il était célibataire ou s'il avait quelqu'un en vu. Dès qu'elle me téléphonait s'était pour me parler de lui, ça m'avait fait rire de voir Jane amoureuse. La terrible reine en pinçait pour un simple humain, qu'elle ironie. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un vampire comme elle, qui avait du mal à s'attacher mais qui était fidèle. Au final je m'étais trompée. Je m'habillais pour aller au lycée, je devais faire vite car Peter et Tess passaient me prendre. Ma voiture était tombée en panne la semaine d'avant et je n'avais pas encore eut de nouvelle du garagiste, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs rire Alec. Je mis un tee shirt long noir et un leggings doré, la chaleur était au rendez-vous cette semaine et tout le monde en profitait. Je ne restait pas souvent dehors à cause du soleil, ça serait beaucoup trop compliqué bien que ma peau ne brille pas beaucoup comparé à la peau de certain vampire. Les Cullen avaient été absent toute la semaine pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je partageais presque tous mes cours avec au moins un Cullen, et c'était très lourd. Surtout en littérature quand Jasper se plaçait à côté de moi et me saluait, bien sur je ne lui répondais pas.

-Hé Bella ! M'appela Gregory.

-Salut Greg, ça va ?

-Ouais super ! Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

-Oh rien de particulier, ma sœur Jane vient chez moi pourquoi ?

-Oh super ça! Bah je comptais faire une sortie tous ensemble, genre quelques jours camping.

-Super ! Écoutes, je vais en parler à Jane mais je suis sur qu'elle adorerait. Elle aimerait bien faire la connaissance de certain de mes amis.

En particulier lui ! Gregory me fit un sourire avant de filer vers le gymnase. Aujourd'hui les basketteurs avaient un match très important et je ne verrais pas les garçons de la journée. Pour cette dernière journée sans les Cullen je comptais bien en profiter, me détendre en cours et pourquoi pas aller un peu dehors si le temps me le permettrais. Je pouvais enfin faire du sport sans être obligée d'éviter Edward et Alice, me contenter de m'amuser.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu de voir Jasper en littérature, il était arrivé en avance et je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me mettre à côté de lui.

-Bonjour Isabella.

-Salut.

-Je suis heureux de te voir.

-Écoute Jasper, soupirai-je. Je n'ai pas envi de te parler, ni de devenir ami avec toi. J'ai suffisamment était polie pour ne pas te parler alors s'il te plaît arrête d'essayer de me parler ça ne servirait à rien.

Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux pendant ma réplique. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'envoyer balader car je ne voulais pas souffrir et c'était trop dur pour moi de ne plus voir son amour dans ses yeux quand il me regardait. C'était difficile de ne pas voir son sourire charmeur qu'il me réservait et le plus dur c'était de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser comme j'en avais envi à chaque fois que je le voyais. J'étais persuadée que son amour pour moi avait disparu sinon il serait venu me voir et m'embrasser à la seconde où il m'avait vu, mais il m'avait totalement oublié. Le cours se termina et je retrouvais le groupe pour manger.

-Tu as une mine affreuse Bella, commenta Tess.

-Merci du compliment, plaisantai-je.

Je fis rire Tess et Moly. Mais Moly enchaîna.

-J'ai vu que tu avais parlé à Jasper tout à l'heure.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Tess.

-Tu sais le beau blond ténébreux, qui a toujours l'air ailleurs.

-A ouais le mec sexy des Cullen, sourit Tess en comprenant.

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle parlait de Jasper et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. C'était beaucoup trop faible pour que les humains l'entendent mais je savais que les Cullen avaient entendu quelqu'un grogner puisqu'ils cherchaient d'où ça provenait. Le cours de sport fut très amusant, je pus courir avec de la musique dans les oreilles et penser à autre chose. J'enchaînais les musiques de Paramore, Queen, Muse, Codplay, Plan Three en me vidant l'esprit. Je fis attention de ne pas courir trop vite car Edward et Alice m'observaient. Je m'amusais également avec Tess qui voulait apprendre à faire la roue, puis le professeur indiqua que le cours était terminé et nous souhaita de bonne vacance. Je filais prendre une douche avant de retrouver Tess qui me raccompagna chez moi, on parla quelques instant dans sa voiture jusqu'à ce que je monte chez moi. Je me disais qu'un peu de ménage ne ferait pas de mal, on frappa à ma porte alors que je nettoyais les vitres.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passais me prendre à l'aéroport à 18 heure ? Demanda Jane avec un sourire.

-Oh Jane je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié que je devais passer te prendre et puis ma voiture est en panne donc j'ai totalement oublié d'appeler un taxi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai fait. Bon alors où est ma chambre ?

-Bah le truc c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une chambre ici, marmonnai-je gênée.

-Quoi ? Mais attend tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais plusieurs jobs ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Et bien tu aurais les moyens de te payer un appartement plus grand ! On va faire ça pendant les vacances mais en attendant on va sortir et s'amuser ensemble.

Ce que voulais dire Jane par là c'était aller dans une grande ville et tuer plusieurs humains afin de se nourrir puis faire la fête en boîte de nuit où quelque chose comme ça.

-Non je ne veux pas faire la fête comme ça, soupirai-je. On pourrait aller dans une réserve naturelle et chasser quelques grizzlis, c'est la saison des amours alors ils sont très féroces !

-On dirait Emmett, soupira Jane.

Devant l'expression douloureuse de mon visage elle s'excusa avant d'accepter de me suivre. On mit une tenue confortable puis on traversa la ville en marchant, une fois que plus personne ne pourrait nous voir on fit la course jusqu'à la réserve.

Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé en chassant des animaux, Jane n'était pas habituée de devoir se battre pour se nourrir mais elle se prit au jeu et on passa une excellente soirée. Jane était folle de joie à l'idée d'aller camper avec mes amis elle me demanda si Gregory y serait et je crus qu'elle allait pleurer quand je lui ai dit que non. Finalement en voyant son visage triste j'éclatai de rire et lui avouai que c'était lui qui m'avait proposé. Je crus bien qu'elle allait me tuer pour ça, mais je lui proposai d'aller acheter de quoi faire le camping.

Une demi heure plus tard et ma voiture récupérée on rentra chez moi munies d'un journal.

-Bien ma chère Bella, tu ne peux plus continuer à vivre dans... ici. Dis-moi combien tu gagne par mois et je vais te trouver un appartement mieux que celui-ci.

-Tu sais Jane quand je l'ai pris c'est que je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas vivre à l'hôtel et les appartements étaient hors de prix.

-Mais oui Bella je te crois. Tu n'as pas à te justifier sur tes choix, sourit mon amie en lisant le journal.

-Donne ça, on ira plus vite à deux !

L'après-midi fut consacrée à la visite d'appartement un peu plus grand et plus confortable. On visita des appartements en centre-ville, d'autre proche du lycée et enfin je trouvais un appartement proche de l'hôpital et pas trop éloigné du lycée. Il nous plaisait à toutes les deux et il n'était pas trop cher, il y avait trois chambres et une grande salle de bain. Je signais les papiers de location et j'étais chez moi, Jane prit mon téléphone et appela quelqu'un.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Demandai-je.

-J'appelle Gregory pour qu'il nous aide à déménager, vite il a décroché.

-Salut Bella ! Dit Gregory joyeusement. Quoi de neuf ?

-Je déménage, dis-je joyeusement.

-Ah vraiment ? Répondit-il tristement.

-Ouais mais je reste en ville c'est juste que Jane m'a convaincu de trouvé un appartement plus grand donc j'ai dit oui et aujourd'hui on a aurait besoin d'aide. Et puis c'est Jane qui a proposé de t'appeler, avouai-je malicieusement.

Je fus heureuse d'avoir toujours mon bouclier mental sinon elle m'aurait foudroyé.

-A bon ? Réagit Gregory.

-Ouais elle dit que tu seras assez fort pour nous aider.

-Bon et bien on se donne rendez-vous demain matin à 9 heures ? Proposa le garçon.

-Pas de soucis, à demain. Oh et Jane te passe le bonjour.

-Tu lui rendras.

Jane se laissa tomber sur mon lit.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On pourrait marcher un peu dehors il n'y a pas de soleil, je pourrais te montrer quelques coins sympas que j'ai découvert.

-D'accord.

On prit nos affaires et on quitta rapidement l'appartement. On marchait sans dire un mot, mais je sentais que Jane voulait me dire quelque chose.

-Écoute Jane, crève l'abcès ça évitera d'être gêné.

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureuse. Je pensais qu'en quittant le château quelque temps tu retrouverais le goût de vivre, je me disais que tu allais sourire de nouveau et que les humains t'apporteraient un peu de vie.

-Je suis heureuse Jane mais c'est juste que je ne pourrais plus jamais me sentir comblée c'est comme si Alec voyait Amy mais qu'elle ne se souvenait de son histoire avec lui.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil tu ne vois pas les Cullen !

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache pour les Cullen sinon Alec m'aurait fait rentrer aussitôt.

-C'est pareil Jane, c'est aussi douloureux de savoir qu'il est là quelque part et qu'il a une nouvelle vie peut-être même qu'il en aime une autre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il en aime une autre, c'est simplement impossible. Je pense qu'il est heureux mais qu'il ne comprend pas d'où lui vient ce vide.

-Peut-être.

Est-ce qu'il ressentait ça quand il me regardait ? Avait-il son cœur qui lui faisait mal quand il entendait ma voix ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils habitaient à seulement quelques kilomètres de chez moi ?

Le lendemain Jane ne tenait plus en place, elle regardait fixement la porte.

-Tu devrais éviter de faire ça, imagine qu'il arrive et que tu lui provoques de la douleur.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Gregory frappa à la porte et Jane sursauta.

-Respire Jane, me moquai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte. Bonjour Gregory.

-Salut Bella ! Bonjour Jane.

-Salut, couina Jane d'une petite voix.

J'échangeais un regard moqueur avec Gregory et mon ami entra chez moi.

-Bon par quoi on commence ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un bon café ? Proposai-je.

-Pas de refus, Peter a voulu qu'on s'entraîne avant que je parte du coup j'ai pas eu le temps d'en prendre un.

Jane se leva et tenta de faire couler un café, sans succès. Elle jura en italien puis me demanda de l'aide dans la même langue.

-J'ai toujours trouvé cette langue magnifique, dit Gregory.

-Moi aussi, elle a quelque chose de très reposante.

-Mais je n'ai jamais compris de quelle origine vous venez, avoua l'humain.

-Et bien nous venons de Forks mais nous sommes partis très jeune de cette ville pour aller en Italie. On a habité quelque temps en France aussi mais nous avons vécu le plus en Italie.

-Donc vous êtes Italiennes ?

-On peut dire ça, sourit Jane.

Gregory but rapidement sa boisson et on commença à faire les cartons, chacun une pièce. Je proposais à Gregory et Jane de faire la cuisine et le salon pendant que je ferais la chambre, c'était simplement une tentative de les laisser seuls. J'entendis Gregory parler avec la vampire, ils discutaient de tout et de rien et de la vie en Italie. Jane lui racontait la vie qu'elle menait c'est à dire rester chez elle et diriger son « entreprise ».

-C'est quel genre d'entreprise ?

-Une entreprise familiale de lentille optique. J'aime beaucoup les lentilles de couleurs, ça change complètement notre visage.

-Oui j'ai remarqué aussi, approuva Gregory.

-Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un avec des lentilles de couleurs ?

-Et bien Bella en porte non ?

Je devais arriver maintenant afin de détourner la conversation, elle tournait plutôt mal.

-Je fais quoi moi ? Demandai-je faussement amusée.

-Tu portes des lentilles de couleur, répéta Gregory.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Ouais tes yeux ne sont jamais de la même couleur. Parfois ils sont noirs et parfois marrons, donc je suppose que tu portes des lentilles de couleur.

-Tu supposes bien alors, répondis-je vraiment amusée cette fois. J'ai fini de faire la chambre, enchaînai-je. Il ne reste plus que la salle de bain et on aura plus qu'à tout transporter.

-Heureusement que Gregory est là sinon on ne pourrait pas porter les cartons, ils sont beaucoup trop lourd.

La blague de Jane me fit rire étrangement, c'était le vampire en moi qui s'amusait cette fois là. Gregory ne comprit pas notre blague mais commença à descendre les cartons dans sa voiture. Jane me suivit dans la salle de bain pour m'aider.

-On s'amuse bien ? Demandai-je.

-Comme une humaine, confia mon amie.

-Fais quand même attention à ne rien dévoiler. On ne voudrait pas être obligées de se débarrasser de lui !

-Je gère, fais moi confiance.

-Comme tu veux.

Gregory arriva pour prendre les derniers cartons et on prit la direction de mon nouveau chez moi. Les pièces étaient très lumineuses, et j'aimais beaucoup la répartition des pièces. C'était un appartement sur deux étages, un petit loft sympathique. Les murs étaient blancs pour le moment mais je comptais bien changer ça d'ici quelques semaines ainsi que trouver des meubles plus beaux. On ne mit pas longtemps à déballer mes affaires et Jane fut triste quand Gregory annonça qu'il devait nous quitter car il mangeait avec sa famille ce soir.

-On le voit dans deux jours pour le camping, rassurai-je.

-Ouais j'avais complètement oublié.

On décida qu'on avait mérité une bonne partie de chasse après nos efforts puis un cinéma. Après avoir regardé deux films complètement idiots on rentra chez moi, heureuse de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

A une heure de se rendre au camping Jane n'était toujours pas prête, elle avait peur de ne pas résister au sang humain. À mon avis c'était juste un prétexte pour ne pas y aller, elle avait peur de voir Gregory avec tous les autres. Elle pensait qu'il ne lui accorderait pas d'attention, qu'il serait avec les humains et qu'elle se retrouverait seule parce que je m'amuserais aussi avec eux. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'on s'amusait toujours ensemble et puis Tess et Moly aimaient beaucoup questionner les gens qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. On arriva au lieu de rendez-vous et Peter nous accueillit.

-Salut Bella, tu as amené une amie. C'est super.

-Hum non c'est ma sœur Jane, avouai-je.

-C'est donc toi la fameuse Jane qui voulait des photos, plaisanta Peter.

Jane lui fit un sourire, mais un faux sourire. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il plaisantait et je dus lui rappeler assez rapidement pour que l'humain n'entende rien. Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la tente où les filles essayaient d'installer les sacs de couchages.

-Salut les filles.

-Oh Bella tu es enfin là. Tu dois être Jane, nous c'est Moly et Tess, se présenta cette dernière. On est des amies très proches de Bella et on a tellement entendu parler de toi, on avait hâte de te voir.

-Alec est là aussi ? Demanda subitement Moly en sortant sa tête de la tente.

-Non désolé et tu sais mon frère est marié, soupira Jane.

-C'est ce que je leur dis depuis le début, expliquai-je en souriant.

-Oh dommage, vraiment dommage.

-On peut vous aider ? Proposa Jane.

-Passez-nous vos sacs de couchage et allez chercher du bois, les garçons tentent d'allumer le feu.

On pourra chasser en même temps, pensai-je.

On avait amener des bonbons et des boissons pour tout le groupe, j'étais certaine qu'on passerait une bonne soirée. Jane se détendit au fil des minutes avec mes amis, elle se sentait vraiment bien. Qui sait, elle pourrait venir ici habiter avec moi ? La nuit tomba et on commença à parler chacun de notre côté, Jane discutait avec les filles et Peter me racontait son dernier entraînement de basket. On commença à se taire tous, puis Tess proposa un jeu.

-Et si on racontait notre meilleur souvenir et notre pire souvenir ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Bonne idée je commence, proposa Jane. Le pire souvenir c'est quand j'ai vu mon frère revenir de New-York, il semblait anéanti mais ne voulait pas en parler. Notre ancien patron nous envoyait pour le travail dans différent pays et parfois on ne revenait pas avant plusieurs mois. Alec est resté plusieurs mois sans parler, il ne se nourrissait que par nécessité. Et mon meilleur souvenir c'est quand j'ai vu Bella et Alec rirent ensemble alors qu'ils allaient mal tous les deux, j'ai compris que tout irait bien.

Je savais à quoi elle faisait référence et je lui rendis son sourire. Jane aimait vraiment son frère et son bonheur se ferait toujours grâce à son frère. Chacun raconta ses souvenirs sauf moi, ils me regardaient tous en attendant que je parle.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir heureux mais beaucoup de souvenir triste, douloureux. Le seule souvenir heureux auquel je me raccroche quand rien ne va c'est son sourire, cette façon qu'il avait de me dire « je t'aime ». Je n'ai que ça pour continuer d'aller bien, que quelques souvenirs en vrac. Mon pire souvenir c'est quand j'ai été obligé de partir et de le laisser là, en danger. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver et j'ai été obligé de fuir pour me sauver, il le voulait. Mais parfois j'aurais préféré mourir à sa place, tout serait plus simple.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de petit ami ? Demanda Mattew.

-Oui. Je l'aime trop pour ça, je ne peux en aimer un autre pour l'instant.

Parler de Jasper de cette façon me ramena quelques années en arrière, Jane s'en rendit compte. Tess réussit à ramener le sourire à tout le monde quand elle commença à parler des gens du lycée, je devais faire attention qu'elle ne prononce pas le nom des Cullen.

-Sans oublier qu'il a parlé à Bella en cours la dernière fois !

-Qui ça ? Demanda Peter.

-Un mec collant, dis-je subitement. Je ne veux pas lui parler, il est bizarre. Je suis bien avec vous et je ne veux pas d'autre amis.

Ma réaction fit rire les filles. Finalement la soirée s'était bien déroulée, on n'avait plus parlé des Cullen et j'avais pu penser à autre chose.

Jane était repartie 10 jours plus tard avec pleins de souvenirs et des photos de notre séjour dans la forêt. Elle m'avait obligé à garder un œil sur Gregory, elle pensait qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui mais elle n'en n'était pas certaine. Les cours avaient recommencé pour mon plus grand malheur, c'était tellement dur d'éviter Jasper et de refuser de lui parler. J'avais du mal à voir Alice parler avec Edward, et je détestais ignorer Alice. Quand Alec m'avait appelé je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer en y pensant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ?

-C'est rien, juste la fatigue.

-Je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose Bella.

-Non mais c'est juste que Grand Forks me rappelle beaucoup de souvenir.

-Tu sais Bella je vais te donner un conseil. Quoi qu'il se passe le mieux c'est d'affronter les choses et de ne pas les ignorer. Vas au delà de tes peurs et si se sont tes souvenirs qui te font du mal affronte-les ! Ne reste pas comme ça, ça va te détruire. Écoute Bella tu as deux choix, soit tu vas mieux la prochaine fois que je te parle soit tu rentres !

-Très bien soupirai-je.

-Bon maintenant va travailler faignante ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Je ris avant de raccrocher et je retournais en cours. Alec avait raison, je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi. Mon prochain cours était dessin, je pourrais parler avec Alice. J'avais toujours eut cette complicité avec Alice et quand elle avait ses visions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle en silence. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et se contenta de m'ignorer en soupirant, elle avait essayé à chaque fois de me parler mais je ne lui répondais que par des oui ou non.

-Bonjour Alice, dis-je doucement.

Ladite Alice écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers moi.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ?

-Euh ouais. C'est juste que...

-Non laisse tomber Bella, ne te justifies pas. On a tous nos peurs et nos problèmes, je comprends.

* * *

**Et voila ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon dieu ce que je suis stressé à cause de l'oral qui approche ! je vous aime, bisous. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello ! Désolé pour le retard mais bon j'ai décompressé chez une amie tout le WE et c'était pas prévu ! Je suis rentré hier à minuit donc j'ai pas eu le temps de poster ! Vendredi je passais mon oral d'allemand et demain je passe mon dernier oral de ma matière principale →le marketing ! C'est bientôt fini mais comme on aime dire dans la classe, on joue les demi finale ! Bon allez j'arrête de vous prendre la tête avec mes histoires ! bisous bisous ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : améliorée

Je sortais du cours d'art avec Alice, on avait échangé nos idées pendant le cours et on t terminait notre journée. Quel bonheur de pouvoir lui parler bien que je restais prudente, je pouvais discuter de tout et de rien.

-Et sinon tu fais quoi après les cours ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais travailler pourquoi ?

-Et bien je t'aurais bien proposé de boire un café pour continuer notre discussion mais si tu as du travail je te laisse y aller. À demain Bella.

Ça sonnait plus comme une question, je me devais de la rassurer.

-Oui à demain Alice, souris-je.

La vampire retrouva Edward et Jasper qui l'attendaient patiemment devant la voiture. Ces derniers jours Rosalie et Emmett prenaient leur proche voiture. Je retrouvais mes amis qui s'étaient regroupés autours de ma voiture.

-Euh vous me laissez passer les gars ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Ouais pas de soucis mademoiselle je-parle-avec-les-Cullen, répondit Tess d'une voix mauvaise.

-Ça te dérange Tess ?

-Non pas du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Très bien, alors il n'y a pas de problème.

Je montais dans ma voiture et je claquais la portière, non mais elle m'énervait celle-là ! Le lendemain j'avais cours de littérature avec Moly, on s'était pressé de rejoindre la salle car nous étions en retard.

-Bonjour Bella, tenta Jasper dans un petit sourire.

-Salut Jasper, dis-je faussement essoufflée.

-Tu devrais arriver plutôt tu sais, ça t'éviterait courir pour arriver à l'heure.

-Mais non c'est Moly qui voulait se remaquiller avant de venir en cours.

-Ah je vois. Tu es le genre de fille qui se remaquille avant de venir en cours, soupira-t-il.

-Tu vois une trace de maquillage sur moi là ? Demandai-je en montrant mon visage. Non, donc ne me juge pas.

-Je ne t'ai pas jugé Bella, et puis je te trouvais bien blanche pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-Comme moi ? Demandai-je.

-Ouais jeune et pleine de vie.

-Oh j'ai toujours été pâle, c'est de naissance.

Jasper rit de ma réponse, ça m'avait tellement manqué. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler, son charme naturelle m'envoûtait toujours autant. Pour rien au monde j'aurais rompu le contact entre nous, c'était beaucoup trop intense pour quitter ses yeux. Il regarda mes lèvres trop rapidement pour qu'un humain puisse le voir avant de me fixer à son tour, j'avais totalement oublié les humains autours de nous. Avait-il conscience de notre rapprochement ? Je n'avais rien écrit du cours à part son prénom sur ma feuille. On avait été obligé de quitter le regard de l'autre à cause de notre cher professeur. Il nous avait rappelés à l'ordre faisant rire tout le monde, stupides humains qui ne connaissaient pas le vrai amour. Je ramassais mes affaires à la fin du cours puis je quittais la salle rapidement.

-Bella je voulais te demander... Commença Jasper.

-Oui ? Demandai-je pour l'encourager.

-Bella ! Tu nous attends pour le cours de Français ? Demanda Gregory.

Gregory ou l'art de tout gâcher, soupirai-je mentalement. Jasper s'éloigna de moi à grand pas.

-Attends Jasper ! Criai-je.

-Non laisse tomber Bella, c'est pas important finalement.

-Fichu vampire, marmonnai-je très bas.

Finalement on s'était rapidement rapproché avec Alice, je l'avais appelé un soir pour boire un café dans un endroit éloigné des autres Cullen. C'était tellement plus facile avec elle qu'avec les autres, elle me fit même oublier le goût amer du café que je buvais. Je vis qu'elle m'observait boire et manger, elle devait se renseigner sur moi pour les autres. Après avoir bu deux cafés avec elle et manger plusieurs beignets je compris que j'avais passé le test, elle pensait vraiment que j'étais une humaine. Le week-end passa plus vite que je ne le pensais, je fus absorbée par mes dessins et j'en avais oublié mes soucis mais également d'appeler Alec. Il me rappela à l'ordre le dimanche soir, me disputant de ne pas l'avoir appelé mais fut soulagé d'entre ma voix joyeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'humeur ainsi ?

-J'ai rencontré de nouvelle personne et je m'entends bien avec elle. J'aime bien leur présence en cours et j'ai passé du temps avec l'une d'entre elle vendredi soir.

-C'est génial ça, tu as l'air plus heureuse. Je suis vraiment soulagé !

-Et moi aussi, je peux donc rester ici ? Demandai-je.

-Bien sur la mia tesaro ! Je te laisse à tes occupations nous avons de la visite. Bisous.

Le lendemain je retrouvais mes amis qui discutaient tranquillement autours d'une table dans la cours du lycée. On prévoyait d'aller voir les garçons le week-end prochain jouer puis on devait passer la soirée entre filles et les garçons entre eux. On planifiait toujours notre week-end quand Alice vint à notre table.

-Je peux vous emprunter Bella ? Demanda Alice d'une voix mielleuse.

-Ouais si tu veux, répondit Tess sans la regarder.

-Parfait !

On marcha quelques pas et elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu accepterais de passer l'après-midi chez moi ? Supplia Alice.

-Je ne suis jamais allée chez vous ! Répondis-je subitement.

-Et bien je t'indiquerais le chemin par message. S'il-te-plaît ! Couina la vampire.

-Très bien Alice, je n'arriverais donc jamais à te résister, soupirai-je.

-De quoi ? Répondit la vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne fais pas ça tu vas avoir des rides, ris-je.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Sourit Alice.

La matinée passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. J'étais constamment épiée par mes amis et j'avais une boule au ventre à l'idée de passer du temps chez les Cullen. Je remarquais à peine Jasper qui me dit bonjour dans un couloir, je rentrai même de pleine face dans Emmett qui ria de toutes ses dents. Je reçu un message d'Alice m'indiquant le chemin de chez elle depuis le lycée, quelques minutes plus tard j'y étais.

-Tu es venue ! Sourit Alice.

-Bien sur ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te poser un lapin ?

-Et bien pour être honnête je pensais que tu allais prétendre que tu étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre Alice.

-Bah on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, avoua Alice à moitié gênée.

-C'est vrai c'est pas comme si on se connaissait depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année.

Alice sourit à ma réponse, n'ayant pas conscience de l'ironie. Elle me fit visiter leur maison qui était très grande, encore plus grande que celle de Forks, elle me fit visiter les pièces une par une et on s'arrêta devant chaque porte de chambre. Je sentis l'odeur de Jasper plus intensément qu'au autre porte.

-Et là c'est la chambre de...

-Jasper, murmurai-je.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Et bien tu m'as montré la chambre de tout le monde sauf la sienne, j'ai simplement deviné, souris-je.

-Hum je vois, murmura-t-elle.

On resta dans sa chambre et on parla encore et encore. Notre sujet principal était les goûts de chacune, des livres jusqu'à la mode. Elle me demandait mes couleurs préférées, mes styles préférés et elle alla jusqu'à me demander si je voulais bien partager une séance de shopping avec elle ce que j'acceptais avec grand plaisir. Le temps passa tellement vite, j'eus l'impression que j'étais chez moi et que je n'avais rien à faire à part parler avec elle. Mais mon téléphone me ramena à la réalité quand je reçu l'appel de mon patron.

-Bella où es-tu ? Questionna l'humain énervé.

-Au lycée, je travaillais pour les examens et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'arrive tout de suite.

-Bon ça passe pour cette fois !

-J'arrive, promis-je.

J'expliquais la situation à Alice avant de quitter sa chambre. Je me dépêchais d'arriver au travail, je ne voulais pas être virée. Après avoir reçu un sermon de mon supérieur je pus quitter le travail et aller à l'hôpital chercher des poches de sang. Je décidais de ne pas prendre de précaution, je n'étais plus d'humeur à supporter les humains ce soir. J'arrivais au niveau du réservoir, en face du laboratoire et je pris quelques poches de sang sans me faire prendre que je glissais dans mon sac à main. J'étais arrivé à la sortie quand un homme m'appela.

-Excusez-moi, on se connaît non ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Euh je ne sais pas. Je suis venue chercher des examens, et je comptais repartir pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Vous êtes déjà venue ici ?

-Non mais vous êtes le docteur ?

-Carlisle Cullen.

-Oh vous êtes le père d'Alice alors, je suis une de ses amies.

-Et bien je vous ai surement vu au lycée.

-Oui peut-être. Excusez-moi d'être impolie mais je suis pressée, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire chez moi. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec votre fille et j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes devoirs.

-Je comprends très bien, bonne soirée mademoiselle.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir parlé un peu avec Carlisle mais je me sentais mal à l'aise d'avoir volé les poches de sang. Je ne bus pas beaucoup de sang humain, ma soif commençait à diminuer en ce moment c'était bon signe. Selon Alec les vampires buvaient moins de sang quand ils vivaient comme des humains, et c'était signe qu'ils se sentaient bien dans leur corps.

J'avais passé la nuit à imaginer différent style de décoration pour mon appartement, c'est vrai qu'il était spacieux et ouvert mais il était toujours blanc et le blanc c'est lassant à la longue. J'avais cherchais plusieurs sortes de peinture mais je voulais quelque chose qui me ressemblait. Pour ma chambre elle serait noir et blanche, j'avais au début pensé à peindre les murs en violet mais elle ressemblerait trop à la chambre de Jasper. Je décidais de me préparer pour le lycée en réfléchissant à la liste d'objet que je pourrais acheter, il était clair que je ne pouvais pas beaucoup dépenser pour la décoration. Je ferrais pièce par pièce jusqu'à ce que je ressente l'expression « home sweet home ». J'arrivais au lycée avec une liste à la main, je saluai mes amis tout en la remplissant.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Moly en regardant ma liste.

-Ce que je vais acheter après les cours pour mon appartement, vous savez que j'ai déménagé donc je refais la décoration.

-Tu vas faire quoi comme thème ?

-Je n'ai pas de thème particulier mais des couleurs qui me ressemblent comme le bleu ou le marron. J'aimerais me sentir bine chez moi, je pensais trouver des objets qui me plairont en cherchant chez un antiquaire ou chez un brocanteur.

-J'en connais un qui est bien, dit Moly. On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux, tu passes me prendre après ton travail et on y va.

-Génial, merci Moly.

-De rien ma belle.

On alla en cours chacun de notre côté, je retrouvais les garçons en Français. On se mit à côté pour discuter avant que le prof arrive, on s'amusa du sweat de Peter. Je suivis le cours sans grande conviction, la grammaire française était très ennuyeuse. Au midi après des cours de math compliqués je retrouvais les garçons qui m'attendaient pour les révisions. Je leur expliquais à ma façon comment mémoriser la grammaire et j'avais le sourire de pouvoir regarder discrètement les Cullen. Alice me fit un sourire que je luis rendis en bon cœur.

-C'est agréable de te voir comme ça Bella, commenta Gregory. Tu as retrouvé le sourire et tu sembles pleine de vie.

-Oh c'est à cause de mon nouvel appartement, je me sens bien dedans.

-C'est ce que je disais à Peter, ton appartement est spacieux. Tu payes combien de loué ?

-Hum environ 200 dollars par mois.

-Waouh ! Tu as vraiment trouvé la bonne affaire.

-C'est Jane qui l'a trouvé, pas moi.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est formidable Jane, chuchota Gregory.

J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Peter, mais on ne fit aucun commentaire. J'avais terminé ma journée, mon professeur n'était pas là pour assurer le sport donc j'avais l'après-midi entièrement libre. J'appelais mon patron pour lui demander de décaler mes horaires aujourd'hui.

-Le magasin est fermé cet après-midi, tu seras payée bien évidemment. Tu as donc l'après-midi de libre Bella, m'informa-t-il.

-Euh très bien, alors à demain.

Je me demandais bien ce que j'allais pouvoir faire de mon après-midi mais à bien y réfléchir aller à la bibliothèque ne me fera pas de mal. Je m'installais à une table dans le but de travailler un peu mes maths quand quelqu'un s'installa en face de moi.

-C'est occupé, murmurai-je sans levé les yeux.

-Oh dommage, soupira Jasper.

-Ah Jasper ! M'écriai-je. Reste, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu évites quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ton frère, marmonnai-je.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais on devait avoir sport ensemble et je lui ai dit que j'allais à la bibliothèque. J'avais peur qu'il vienne ici pour me suivre. Il est du genre super collant.

-Il en pince pour toi, dit Jasper amusé.

-C'est dommage pour lui car ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Pour Edward est le genre de personne à qui on ne dit pas non, insista-t-il.

-Et bien je dois être anormale car il ne m'attire pas, j'ai déjà donné dans le genre mec soit disant parfait. Et ce n'est pas fait pour moi !

-Alors qu'est-ce qui est fait pour toi ? Me taquina-t-il.

Quelqu'un comme toi, pensai-je en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas, un homme qui ressentirait ce que j'éprouve par exemple.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes qui en sont capables, répondit-il.

-Je suis sûr qu'il en existe au moins un et qu'il est là sous mes yeux.

-Tu crois ça ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Ouais !

Notre conversation était pleine de sous entendu. Nous étions face à face et on se souriait en se regardant dans les yeux. Jasper baissa les yeux vers ma feuille d'exercice et commença à m'aider, on parla principalement des exercices le reste de l'heure. Le lendemain je fus heureuse quand j'aperçus Jasper me sourire, Alice me fit signe de la rejoindre.

-Salut Bella, sourit mon amie en me faisant la bise.

-Coucou Alice, tu vas bien ?

-Super bien comme toujours !

-Et toi ?

-Un peu ballonnée mais ça va.

-Bonjour Bella, susurra Jasper.

-Salut, soufflai-je.

-Ta robe te met vraiment en valeur aujourd'hui. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, tu as un très beau corps.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait. Je quittais les Cullen pour retrouver les filles qui parlaient encore de la soirée du week-end. A vrai dire j'étais heureuse d'y aller, j'avais besoin de retrouver un peu d'humanité et je ne serais pas seule du week-end. Pendant la première heure de cours j'avais littérature, je retrouvais Jasper qui me fit un clin d'œil complice. On parla de musique jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive mais à vrai dire nous n'avons pas écouté le cours du tout. On était passionné dans notre échange sur la musique des années 2000, je lui promis de lui prêter mon album de Paramore et il fut ravi. On se quitta devant la porte de mon cours d'anglais et on se promit de partager d'autre moment comme ça. L'après-midi j'avais cours de sport avec Edward et Alice. La petite vampire me rejoignit dans les vestiaires et se mit à parler de décoration, elle avait entendu que je changeais la couleur de mes murs et me donna quelques conseils en me parlant du métier de sa mère. Edward nous retrouva pendant l'échauffement.

-Bonjour Bella, sourit-il.

-Salut, répondis-je froidement.

-On te voit plus en ce moment, c'est agréable.

-Oui j'aime passer du temps avec Alice, précisai-je.

Edward fut contraint d'aller dans une autre équipe et j'en fus soulagée, je ne voulais pas faire semblant de l'apprécier. Même si dans cette vie il n'a pas tué Jasper et ne m'a jamais brisée, je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, commenta Alice.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Edward est adorable.

-Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout Alice, on peut parler d'autre chose ?

Le terme « adorable » ne convenait pas à Edward pour moi, il était plutôt mesquin et sournois mais pas adorable. On discuta de sa famille, je lui posais beaucoup de question faisant croire que je ne les connaissais pas. Je fis semblant de m'inquiéter de l'ambiance chez eux, je l'interrogeais pour savoir comment faisait-elle pour supporter autant de personne. En sortant du gymnase je vis Jasper qui s'approchait de nous.

-Salut Bella, lança-t-il.

-Hey ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je m'ennuie légèrement, je suis venue chercher Alice et Edward. On va se balader dans la ville tu veux venir ?

C'était la première fois qu'il m'invitait, mais je devais refuser. Je ne pouvais pas encore prendre le risque de m'attacher d'avantage à lui, je ne voulais pas me faire du mal pour rien. Je déclinais poliment son invitation en expliquant que je devais travailler. Je vis sa déception dans son regard et je filai en vitesse avant que je ne dise autre chose.

Le lendemain, j'avais une salle mine. Un mélange de tristesse et de fatigue, j'avais passé la nuit à me demander si je n'avais pas fait une erreur en refusant l'invitation de Jasper. Je me disais que peut-être nous aurions à nouveau une chance, peut-être que notre amour n'était pas mort. Tess me rappela la soirée chez elle entre fille, je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'y aller. Ce jour de cours fut particulier puisque les professeurs firent tous grève. On était réuni dans le gymnase, les profs réclamant différentes choses et les élèves se moquant bien des revendications. Je vis Jasper s'assoir en soupirant, imité par Rosalie et Emmett. Cette dernière ne me lança qu'un regard froid, lassé. Edward et Alice s'assirent à côté de moi et je soupirais quand Edward demanda à Alice de ce mettre prêt de moi.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Salut.

-C'est cool qu'ils annulent la journée de cours, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. C'est agréable.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'agréable à louper des cours. On va être en retard dans le programme, soupirai-je.

-Oh alors tu te soucis du programme ?

-On ne peut pas tous avoir d'excellente note dans toutes les matières. Certains sont obligés de travail dur pour y arriver, on n'est pas tous fils de médecin.

Edward soupira avant d'échanger un regard avec sa sœur. J'étais heureuse qu'il ferme un peu sa bouche, je ne supportais pas de l'entendre parler. J'étais maintenant très énervée et je remarquais que Jasper lança un regard dans ma direction, il sentait mon énervement.

-Je peux te parler Bella ? Demanda Edward. Seul à seul, dehors.

-Bien sur.

On sortit de la rangée en s'excusant au prêt des humains et une fois dehors Edward commença directement à parler.

-Tu as un problème avec moi ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je ne t'aime pas c'est tout. Il faut croire que ton charme ne marche pas sur moi.

-Tu es bien la première qui me résiste, je veux seulement apprendre à te connaître Bella.

-Et bien je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas devenir amie avec toi, j'ai connu quelqu'un comme toi il y a longtemps et il m'a brisé. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer et je ne veux pas que sa recommence alors reste loin de moi.

-Très bien, murmura Edward.

Je savais que j'étais méchante sur ce coup mais il fallait bien qu'il arrête de tourner autours de moi. Je n'étais pas intéressée par lui et il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Je retournais à la salle mais Edward ni était plus. Alice m'expliqua que son frère était énervé et qu'il était rentré chez lui, elle me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et je lui dis la vérité, je n'aimais pas du tout son frère. Elle me lança un clin d'œil et me rassura, il lui tapait aussi sur le système parfois. Finalement la réunion ne dura pas longtemps et on fut informé qu'il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain. Du coûp Tess avança sa soirée d'une nuit.

L'après-midi fut très utile, j'eus le temps de repeindre entièrement ma salle de bain ainsi que ma chambre. J'étais très heureuse du résultat mais il restait encore beaucoup de chose à faire, Greg passa pour discutait avec moi, il me demanda des nouvelles de Jane. Il fut obligé de partir car il avait un entraînement important.

Le soir, je retrouvais Moly chez Tess. Les deux filles avaient préparé une petite soirée sympathique, ma bonne humeur était revenue. On parlait de tout et de rien et Moly me demanda où en était mes amours.

-Nulle part, je n'ai trouvé personne.

-Pourtant Edward n'arrêtes pas de te suivre, je crois qu'il en pince pour toi.

-C'est bête car c'est pas réciproque. Et toi Moly ?

-Moi je n'ai personne non plus et je ne cherche pas.

-C'est bizarre parce qu'on dirait que tu es déçu quand tu dis ça, commenta Tess.

-Ouais je parie que t'es amoureuse de quelqu'un ! Continuai-je.

-Mais non, répliqua Moly.

-Oh allez dis-nous qui sait, supplia Tess.

-Très bien mais c'est un secret, murmura Moly. Promettez de ne jamais le dire.

On croisa les petits doigts en signe de pacte. Moly nous révéla qu'elle était amoureuse de Mattew depuis toujours mais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Tess réplica qu'elle méritait mieux que Mattew qui était beaucoup trop simple à son goût. Puis elle enchaîna sur sa nouvelle relation. Je savais qu'elle avait un copain depuis quelques jours puisqu'elle en parlait tout le temps. J'étais un peu curieuse de savoir qui était ce fameux mec ultra canon et bien monté comme elle disait. Elle nous expliqua qu'ils couchaient ensemble tous les jours et qu'elle prenait un pied d'enfer.

-Alors qui sait ? Demandai-je.

-Tu le connais pourtant ! Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Personne ne m'a parlé d'une quelconque relation avec toi Tess, soupirai-je.

-Très bien, c'est Jasper Hale. Tu sais le beau blond.

Je crus que mon monde s'effondrait sous moi. Je restais quelques secondes sous le choc ne voulant pas comprendre. Au fil des secondes mon cerveau assimila la chose, Jasper était vraiment passé à autre chose. Il ne m'aimait donc vraiment plus, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

* * *

**Et voila des avis ? Moi j'en connais qui vont soit me détester soit détester Tess ( ou bien les deux ! ) lol a mercredi ! bisous **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les filles ! Je suis enfin libre! Fini les oraux du BAC et je vais pouvoir travailler ma fiction d'ailleurs je commence déjà à travailler le prochain chapitre ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : brisée

J'étais assise contre la porte de chez moi, le regard dans le vide. J'avais quitté la fête plus tôt que prévu car j'étais malade, vraiment malade. Après l'annonce de Tess je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler mon envi de vomir. J'avais vomi tout le sang que j'avais bu avant de venir, j'avais senti le chaud et le froid venir sur moi. Je n'avais jamais connu un vampire malade mais pourtant je pensais bien l'être, j'eus du mal à sortir des toilettes. Tess me proposa de me raccompagner chez elle mais je ne voulais qu'elle me touche, elle me dégoûtait. J'étais rentrais chez moi rapidement puis je m'étais effondrée contre la porte sans bouger, la nuit avait laissé place au matin et j'étais toujours là contre la porte. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je décrochais lentement.

-Salut Bella c'est Amy ! dit mon amie, enjouée.

-Bonjour Amy.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Juste un peu fatiguée. Je rentre d'une fête avec les amis, tu sais les humains sont épuisant parfois.

J'entendis mon amie rire doucement et ça me fit sourire.

-Je voulais te proposer d'aller à New York avec moi pour visiter le restaurant. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Génial, on se retrouve à l'aéroport ce soir alors ? Proposai-je.

-Parfait ! J'ai hâte de te voir.

Je raccrochais en souriant. L'appel d'Amy m'avait donné une nouvelle force, l'idée de la voir me fit sourire. J'avais vraiment besoin de son soutient, et le restaurant serait parfait pour m'évader un peu d'ici et oublier mes soucis. Je me dépêchais de trouver un vol pour la grande ville et je fis mes bagages rapidement. Sur le trajet je reçu un appel d'Alice que je refusais, je ne voulais pas lui parler ! Elle laissa un message, je ne voulais pas l'écouter pour le moment. Arrivée à l'aéroport je me posais sur une chaise et je lus un livre. Je sentais que mon portable vibrait plusieurs fois et je le sortis en soupirant.

_« Tu viens nous voir au match ce soir ? » -Greg_

_« Tess m'a dit que tu étais un peu malade, je suis inquiet »-Mattew_

_« Non, je dois aller à New York pour une affaire de famille. Désolé Greg » _

_« T'inquiètes pas, je dois avoir la grippe. Ça va passer. On se voit lundi, bis » _

J'espérais que je serais tranquille ce week-end. Quand mon vol s'annonça je me dépêchais d'éteindre mon téléphone et je marchais tranquillement vers l'embarcation. Le vol fut plutôt rapide, à peine deux heures. J'avais pu assister à une dispute de couple et ça m'avait amusé jusqu'à ce que mon esprit compare ces humains à Rosalie et Emmett. J'avais serré les dents et je m'étais remise à lire jusqu'à la fin du vol. Amy était déjà arrivée à l'aéroport depuis une bonne heure et elle m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. On se sauta dans les bras et on se fit la bise plusieurs fois jusqu'à nous faire rire aux éclats, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur nous pensant qu'on devait être folle. On récupéra nos valises ensemble et on se dirigea vers la route, on décida d'aller au restaurant à pied histoire de profiter à fond de la ville et de la nuit. Elle me raconta les dernières affaires à Volterra et qu'Alec se désespérait de me voir revenir au château, les ragots disaient que la douce Reine s'était lassée de son devoir et avait fui quelque part. Je ris de l'apprendre, c'est vrai que j'avais fui quelque part mais je n'étais pas lassée de mon statut. Je m'amusais énormément au château, j'avais juste besoin d'être. C'était une sorte de vacance qui durerait encore quelques mois, jusqu'à la fin du lycée. On arriva au restaurant qui était fermé, Amy avait constaté une légère baisse de revenu et elle voulait parler avec le gérant. Bien sur, j'avais redonné la moitié du restaurant à Amy et elle était plus préoccupée que moi. J'avais ma vie au lycée et c'était assez compliqué surtout depuis que Jasper était rentré à nouveau dans ma vie même si d'un côté il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

-Comment ça va Bella en ce moment ? Demanda soudainement Amy.

-Plutôt bien pourquoi ? Répondis-je un peu sur la défensive.

-Je veux dire en amour. Tu sembles bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas.

-Oh et bien disons que rien n'est facile, souris-je.

-Raconte-moi tout, chuchota Amy en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-Pars où commençai-je ? en fermant les yeux.

-Par le début tout simplement.

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai quitté le château je voulais simplement m'éloigner de tout et faire vraiment le deuil de mon histoire avec Jasper. Je ne supportais plus de l'entendre venir au château sans pouvoir l'approcher, je souffrais trop de ça alors je suis partie. J'ai atterrie à Grand Forks parce que je voulais faire un clin d'œil à mon ancienne vie, mais je ne me serais jamais douté que cette ville ressemblerait beaucoup à Forks. J'ai commencé le lycée et je me suis vite intégrée dans un groupe d'humain. J'ai trouvé plusieurs boulots après les cours pour financer ma vie à Grand Forks. Au début je ne les avais pas remarqués mais très vite j'ai ressenti leur présence. J'ai vu que les Cullen étaient là aussi, ils m'observaient de loin alors j'ai dut paraître humaine en mangeant de la nourriture humaine et en trouvant un juste équilibre pour le sang. Ça me faisait mal de les voir et de les ignorer tout le temps, ils essayaient de me parler souvent. Je partage plusieurs cours avec Jasper, il me saluait à chaque cours et je l'ignorais royalement à chaque fois. Ton compagnon a très bien compris que quelque chose se passait et il m'a menacé de me faire rentrer pour que je me bouge alors j'ai décidé de leur parler un peu. J'ai commencé par Alice en cours d'art et on s'est rapidement rapproché, Alice n'a pas changé tu sais. Elle est toujours aussi enjoué et maintenant elle aurait trouvé son compagnon, je suis heureuse pour elle. J'ai parlé avec Jasper aussi, au début je l'ai simplement salué puis on a commencé à se parler tout le temps. On est devenu ami aussi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Tu sais, j'ai énormément de mal à me retenir de ne pas l'embrasser. Je me perds dans son regard et j'ai du mal à y ressortir, je reste là pendant de longue minute à l'observer et il fait pareil. Pendant ces moments à on n'échange pas un mot et c'est très intense. Sans parler d'Edward qui me tourne autours, tu sais j'ai été obligé de l'envoyer balader l'autre jour. Ouais franchement ça m'a donné une bouffée d'air de leur parler.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème Bella ? demanda Amy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hier soir j'ai appris qu'une humaine avec qui je traine au lycée couche avec Jasper depuis quelques jours.

-Oh, murmura mon amie.

-Ouais comme tu dis. Ça m'a rendu malade et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

-Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, elle ment peut-être.

-J'ai vu les bleus sur ses bras. Les mêmes que j'avais quand j'étais humaine, continuai-je.

Amy me prit simplement dans ses bras et me permis de pleurer pendant des heures et des heures. Ça faisait tellement du bien d'être avec elle, dans ses bras. Je pris conscience que personne ne pouvait remplacer cette fille, elle était géniale. Amy était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Une fois que mes sanglots furent finis je pus discuter à nouveau avec Amy. Elle me conseillait d'en parler avec lui, voir s'il ne se rappelait de rien. Mais le mieux c'était de rester discrète sur mon statut de reine, sinon ils prendraient peur. Je savais très bien tout ça, c'est pour cette raison que je n'en parlais jamais. J'étais déjà chanceuse qu'ils n'aient jamais vu Jane, ils auraient fait le rapprochement et je ne voulais surtout pas. Amy me dit finalement de le faire comme je le sentais, à ma façon mais surtout de me protéger. Elle savait que j'étais au bord du gouffre et que si j'y plongeais vraiment je ne pourrais plus y ressortir, pas sans Jasper. C'était facile pour les humains de sortir d'une dépression, d'oublier celui qu'on a aimé mais pas pour nous. On ne pouvait pas oublier son compagnon, il faisait parti de nous. Le week-end passa trop vite et je fus forcée de rentré à Grand Forks. Amy me fit promettre de ne pas rester comme ça, à me poser des questions. Je devais faire quelque chose on le savait toutes les deux mais quoi ? Après avoir regagné mon appartement j'écoutais les messages qu'Alice m'avait envoyé.

_«Salut Bella c'est Alice Cullen. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir boire un café avec moi ce soir ? Rappelle-moi vite, bisous » _

_« C'est bizarre que tu ne réponds pas, tu vas bien ? »_

_« Je suis venue à ton appartement tout à l'heure et il n'y avait personne, il se passe quelque chose Bella ? Je m'inquiète pour toi ! »_

_« Bella, je ne sais pas combien de fois je t'ai appelé ce week-end mais j'espère te voir au lycée demain. Tu pourrais au moins donné des nouvelles, on s'inquiète pour toi. »_

Je tiquais sur le « on » qui à part elle s'inquiétait pour moi ? N'allez pas me faire croire que Jasper s'inquiétait pour moi, il était beaucoup trop occupé avec Tess. Penser ça me donna la nausée et je dus me calmer si je ne voulais pas vomir encore. J'en avais parlé à Amy, et pour elle s'était mon corps qui rejetait la nouvelle. Le lundi matin je fus bien contraire de retourner au lycée, affichant un sourire amer et douloureux. Je me regardais dans le miroir et j'eus pitié pour moi-même, tout le monde verrais que je n'allais pas bien.

Je me garais à ma place habituelle sans toute fois regarder les Cullen mais je sentais leur regard sur moi, je pouvais ressentir le regard brulant d'Alice et de Jasper sur moi. Je fermais les yeux deux secondes avant de sortir et d'afficher un merveilleux sourire digne des plus grandes stars.

-Bonjour Bella ! tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui, complimenta Mattew.

-Ouais j'ai passé un bon week-end.

Je vis Jasper et Alice s'approcher de notre groupe, ma respiration se fit très mal et je dus me calmer avant qu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur. Tess sauta littéralement dans les bras de Jasper ça me donnait la nausée de les voir ensemble, heureux. Je ne lançais aucun regard envers Jasper, je me contentais de l'ignorer royalement ainsi qu'Alice.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua Alice d'une voix douce.

Tout le monde lui rendit sa salutation avant que Greg se retourne sur moi.

-Alors Bella tu as fait que ce week-end ?

-J'ai vu mon fiancé, dis-je simplement. On a fait l'amour comme des bêtes tout le week-end, ris-je devant le regard choqué de Greg.

-Il s'appelle comment ? demanda Alice en souriant.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question et me tournais vers Moly, je lui fis un petit regard vers Mattew et elle rougit comme une pivoine. C'était trop facile ! je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête, Alice en revanche avait une drôle de tête. Elle dit à Jasper qu'elle allait retrouver Edward avant de s'en aller. Jasper me lança en regard brulant, un de ces regards qui vous transpercent et vous consume de l'intérieur. Je voulais vraiment lui parlais mais j'avais peur de me faire du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Dans l'après-midi j'avais un cours avec Alice, elle s'installa à côté de moi et me sourit. Elle tenta d'engager la conversation mais je refusais de lui accorder mon attention. C'était beaucoup trop facile ! Ils pouvaient me faire du mal et je devais en plus les remercier, non merci ! J'étais colère après Alice car elle n'avait pas vu que j'allais être brisée si Jasper et Tess se mettaient ensemble. Elle aurait dû comprendre, elle devrait savoir… J'étais bien heureuse quand la fin du cours sonna, Alice m'appela et je partis en courant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit que j'étais au bord des larmes, s'était trop humiliant. J'étais dans les toilettes bien décidée à ne pas aller au cours suivant, je m'assis par terre en tenant ma tête à deux mains. Je n'allais jamais survivre à ça, peut-être que la solution c'était de ne plus aller au lycée. Peut être que je devrais rentrer en Italie et retrouver un rôle de reine… Ouais c'était surement ça la meilleure solution. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté ici à réfléchir à la suite des choses pour moi. Je décidais de rentrer chez moi, je prétendrais que j'étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me levais lentement, vérifiant que personne n'était dans les parages et je fonçais vers ma voiture.

En rentrant chez moi, je me roulai en boule dans ma couette. Je ne voulais pas sortir de chez moi, j'étais bien. Personne ne pouvais me faire de mal et j'étais au chaud, ainsi allongée je ressemblais vraiment à une humaine. J'aurais voulu redevenir humaine pour ne pas sentir cette douleur, cette trahison. C'était pire que la fois où Edward était parti, où quand Jasper m'avait laissé seule. Il ne m'aimait plus. Je n'étais pas sortie de chez moi depuis plusieurs jours et je me nourrissais de mes poches de sang humain, je devais avoir les yeux rouges maintenant. Un coup retentit à ma porte, ça devait être la gardienne qui m'apportait mon courrier, elle n'aurait qu'à le laisser par terre. Je replongeais dans ma léthargie vampirique, oubliant tout. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un ouvrit ma porte et soupira en regardant l'état de chez moi, il alla dans le salon puis arriva à ma chambre. A entendre son cœur, il semblait paniqué. Il devait croire que j'étais morte vu ma position, je ne pouvais pas et je ne respirais presque pas. Son odeur me vint au narine, c'était Greg.

-Casse-toi, Greg, dis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Non je resterais là le temps que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.

-J'en ai marre du lycée c'est tout.

-Non je dirais que c'est pas ça puisque ça fait une semaine que t'es pas sortie de chez toi. T'es même pas allé au boulot et tu ne réponds à personne.

Je sentis Greg se figer, j'ouvris un œil et je vis qu'il regardait les poches de sang.

-Et merde, murmurai-je.

-Bella c'est quoi ça ? Demanda l'humain, la voix tremblante.

-D'après toi Greg c'est quoi ? Du jus de fraise ? Plaisantai-je.

-Tu es... Commença-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

-Une descendante de Dracula, me moquai-je. Bon maintenant casse-toi de chez moi je veux être seule !

Au lieu de m'écouter ou d'avoir peur, il poussa mes jambes et s'assit sur le lit. Il semblait surpris mais pas apeuré, il ne devait pas comprendre ce que j'étais et si je devais lui faire peur pour qu'il se casse alors j'allais le faire. J'ouvris mes yeux et je le fixais longuement, à son battement de cœur je compris que mes yeux étaient rouges. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour qu'il puisse voir mes dents tranchantes et je l'attrapais au cou. Il tomba par terre, sans réagir. Il continuait de me regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire. Je compris que mon charme marchait sur lui, il était envouté par mes yeux.

-Tu sais Bella, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Si tu avais voulu me faire du mal tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

-Casse-toi, répétais-je.

-Non Bella tu vas mal alors je vais pas te laisser seule. Maintenant tu me laisse une place dans le lit, et tu me racontes tout. Je veux tout savoir depuis le début.

-Y'a rien à dire, murmurai-je au bord des larmes.

-Pourtant c'est pas ce que me dis ta tête. Ecoute, je vais ranger un peu ta chambre et après on va parler.

Je le regardais s'activer en silence, parfois il marmonnait qu'il n'en revenait pas et d'autre fois il rigolait tout seul. Même si j'aurais voulu lui faire peur pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, j'étais heureuse qu'il ne se soit pas enfui. Une fois que la chambre fut propre Greg revint vers moi, il ferma les rideaux et s'installa dans le lit à mes côtés. Au début il se contenta d'observer mes grands yeux rouges, puis il soupira.

-J'ai beaucoup de question à te poser mais je n'ose pas car tu ne veux pas parler.

-Tu veux savoir quoi ? souris-je.

Il me posa beaucoup de question, sur ma nourriture et sur le soleil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les vampires ne brûlaient pas au soleil et que l'ail n'avait aucun effet sur nous. J'ai beaucoup rit ce soir là, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Je trouvais ça sympa de sa part qu'il ne me demande rien sur mon passé mais je voyais que ça le démangeait.

-J'ai 33 ans si tu veux tout savoir.

-On ne croirait pas, je sais que ton corps ne change pas mais même dans ta façon d'être et de réagir. Regarde-toi, tu réagis comme si tu avais une vingtaine d'année.

-Et bien j'avais seulement 23 ans quand je me suis fait transformer. Je garde donc cette mentalité pour toujours, du moins pour un long moment. Une fois que notre maturité mentale est dépassée nous n'évoluons pas beaucoup. Regarde Jane et Alec, ils sont jeunes et pourtant ils sont très adultes dans leurs têtes.

-Parce Jane et Alec sont aussi vampires ? S'étonna l'humain.

-Bien sur ! Ainsi qu'Amy.

-Cool !

-Nous sommes des vampires très puissants mais assez simple comparés au Volturi, ris-je.

-Qui sont les Volturi ?

-Les anciens rois des vampires.

-Ancien ? Parce que tu veux dire que ? S'étonna Gregory.

-Ouais on est les rois des vampires. Mais personne ne connait mon visage ni mon nom, je me fais appeler la douce Reine.

Je lui parlais alors de notre château, du fonctionnement de la Cours. Le fait que c'est Alec qui prend les directions mais qu'il se doit de nous écouter Jane et moi. Je lui explique qu'Amy joue le rôle de représentante et qu'elle voyage souvent. Il m'écoute parler avec des yeux brillants, je vois bien que le monde des vampires le fascine comme il me fascinait.

-Bella, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne veux plus aller au lycée ?

-Je souffre au lycée. Quelque chose me déchire de l'intérieur, c'est horrible.

-Reviens au lycée, je te promets que je serais tout le temps avec toi. Je ne te laisserais pas déprimer. Allez Bella revient au lycée !

J'observais longtemps l'humain puis avec un petit sourire j'acceptais l'offre.

* * *

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah coucou tout le monde ! J'ai eu une semaine de ouf (dans le bon sens) j'ai seulement eu cours hier de toute la semaine ! Du coup j'ai écrit le chapitre 10 et j'ai presque fini parce que je me suis imposé un rythme de vie qui fait que je fais 1/3 fiction 2/3 révision ! Enfin voila bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : attristée

C'est vrai que j'aurais pu rester chez moi, ça aurait été plus facile. J'aurais aussi pu rentrer en Italie mais Alec aurait eu raison, c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller au Etats-unis. En m'habillant dans la salle de bain je me disais qu'heureusement que Greg était là sinon je n'arriverais pas sortir du lit, pas même pour chasser. Il m'avait quitté hier soir pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents en me demandant si je voulais qu'il vienne me chercher mais lui aussi devait vivre sa vie. Il était très intrigué par ma vie, il voulait absolument tout savoir sur ma vie et sur la vie d'un vampire en général. Il était persuadé que c'était facile de ne pas tuer d'humain pourtant l'avoir en ma présence fut très difficile à gérer, je ne voulais pas succomber à la tentation et pourtant j'avais bien failli le tuer quand il s'était endormi du coup j'étais partie chasser en forêt pour me calmer et prendre l'air. J'avais entendu un rire au loin, peut-être celui d'Esmée mais je n'étais pas sure alors je suis rentrée retrouver Gregory qui dormait toujours sur mon lit. Je m'étais observé dans le miroir et j'avais vu mes yeux sombres, des yeux de prédateur mais pourtant des yeux remplis de douleur. Gregory s'était réveillée en sursaut quand il m'avait senti au dessus de lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le renifler. Il avait une odeur particulière, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais senti au paravent. Il était très alléchant et pourtant quelque chose en lui m'interdisait de le mordre.

-Excuse-moi, dis-je rapidement en reculant.

-C'est rien Bella. Je trouve ça bizarre d'être reniflé c'est tout, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, avouai-je. C'est la première fois que je sens un humain de cette façon, tu as une odeur particulière.

-Elle te donne envi de me mordre ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non au contraire. Tu es attirant avec ton odeur mais quelque chose m'empêche de te tuer. C'est une bonne chose rassure-toi.

Je revins à l'instant présent quand je pris conscience de l'heure, j'allais être en retard ! J'aurais voulu chasser avant d'aller en cours mais je n'avais pas le temps, je me contentai d'un pauvre renard qui passait par là et je regardais mes yeux une dernière fois, ils étaient presque marron. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Greg arriver au parking, il me fit un petit sourire et on rejoint le groupe. Je crus que j'allais vomir une nouvelle fois en voyant Tess partir en direction de son bien aimé. Je fus bien heureuse d'entendre la sonnerie, je me précipitai vers mon cours. A la cantine, Greg ne cessa de m'observer. Il parlait avec Moly d'une certaine fille qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux mais je voulais bien que toute son attention était portée sur moi. Quand j'avalais une tranche de tomate je lui lançai un clin d'œil en faignant un haut le cœur qui le fit rire aux éclats, bien sur les autres en comprirent pas ma plaisanterie et roulèrent des yeux. Notre cours de Français avait été annulé sans nous prévenir, et avec Greg on traina dans les couloirs. Quand je croisais Tess et Jasper dans les couloirs qui se roulaient des pelles et que je baissais la tête, Greg écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu l'aimes ! S'écria-t-il quand on fut seul.

-Chut ! Répondis-je. Ne cries pas, il peut t'entendre d'ici.

Greg fronça des sourcils, il ne savait pas que les Cullen sont des vampires. En fait, Gregory ne savait rien de mon histoire. Je n'avais parlé que de l'histoire des vampires en général, des Volturi mais aussi de ma vie au château. Il ne savait rien de ma vie humaine ou de mon histoire avec Jasper et peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça parce qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre, il me dirait de passer à autre chose, ne connaissant pas l'amour des vampires.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aimais Jasper Hale ! Il est si étrange, c'est vrai il me fait froid dans le dos pour un humain ! Même toi qui es un vampire tu sembles plus gentille que lui.

-Greg, soupirai-je. Evite de prononcer le mot « vampire » et « toi » dans la même phrase, tu sais très bien que la règle n°1 chez les vampires c'est la discrétion !

-Oh c'est vrai pardon ma douce Reine ! Plaisanta Greg en faisant une révérence et en me baisant la main.

-Ce que tu peux être bête ! On ne doit jamais toucher un des souverains, c'est un signe de menace. Ce que tu viens de faire est considéré comme une attaque et j'aurais le droit de tuer si je le voulais.

-Oh veuillez me pardonner ma Reine, je ne connais pas encore toute les règles de ce royaume.

-La reine te pardonne mon cher, je suis d'humeur clémente. De ce fait je te nomme accompagnateur de la douce Reine.

-Vous êtes trop bonne.

On partit d'un fou rire qui devait résonner dans tout le lycée. Le reste du temps on discuta un peu de tout et de rien, surtout de moi. Il était surpris de la froideur de ma peau mais aussi de ma force, il avait voulu me frapper par surprise et j'avais évité son coup avec deux doigts. Quand je partis travailler il fut un peu déçu mais je lui promis de tout lui raconter un autre jour, nous avions du temps pour ça. Le lendemain le soleil était au rendez-vous et je ne pouvais pas sortir de chez moi, Gregory prit les devant en venant directement chez moi de toute façon il n'avait pas entraînement aujourd'hui alors il s'en fichait.

-Je croyais que les vampires ne craignaient pas le soleil, dit Gregory.

-Ouvre le rideau, tu vas comprendre.

L'humain s'exécuta et quand il vit ma peau briller il écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu comprends, c'est pas très discret !

Le midi on commanda une pizza pour lui et il me demanda si c'était douloureux de se faire transformer.

-Et bien certain te diront oui et d'autre non. Je pense que c'est douloureux quand tu es seul et que tu n'arrives pas à oublier la douleur mais quand tu es entouré et que quelqu'un te parles, te soutiens et te fais oublier la douleur alors le temps passe plus vite, beaucoup plus vite.

-Tu étais entourée quand tu t'es transformé ?

-Ouais, toute ma famille était là, je n'étais plus seule.

-Tu as tant souffert que ça étant humaine ?

-T'as pas idée à quel point ma vie est un enfer, dis-je pensivement.

-Ça continue encore ?

-Ouais, regarde-moi. J'ai l'impression que ma vie par en morceau. Je ne suis même plus capable de m'amuser sans avoir une pensée pour lui. Le peu de fois où je me sens bien, la douleur revient au galop. Je pensais que tout ça serait fini, j'imaginais avoir le droit au bonheur.

-Tu auras le droit au bonheur Bella, on a tous ce droit.

-C'est facile pour toi Gregory de dire ça. T'es un humain, tu ressens pas les émotions aussi fort que moi, tu peux te dire qu'au pire tu mourras dans quelques dizaines d'années mais pas moi.

-Arrête Bella ! S'énerva mon ami. Tu trouveras bien ton bonheur un jour.

Je haussais les épaules, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le reste de l'après-midi on ne discuta plus de mes problèmes mais plutôt de l'examen qui approchait. Lui comme moi étions pas trop stressé, nous étions bon élève et personnellement javais déjà un diplôme.

Le lendemain midi je traînais dans les couloirs ne voulant pas retrouver les autres, j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu.

-Bella ! M'appela une voix masculine.

Je ne me retournais pas car je savais qui s'était.

-On peut parler, je t'en prie Bella. J'aimerais juste parler avec toi, m'expliquer...

J'accélérais le pas et je me retrouvais dans la cantine, haletante et observée de tous. Je baissais la tête et je retrouvais les autres, m'asseyant en face de Gregory. À mon regard et mon entré remarquée il compris que quelque chose c'était passé, mais la cloche sonna. Une fois la journée de cours terminée, il vint me chercher à mon cours.

-Il s'est passé quoi à la pause ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé je t'en prie !

-Jasper a voulu me parler mais j'ai paniqué et je suis partie. J'avais peur de le regarder en face et de pleurer.

-Oh Bella tu devrais lui parler, ne serait que pour vous expliquer. Tu sais la semaine dernière il a pris de tes nouvelles tous les jours. Il me demandait si je savais ce que tu avais et quand il a su que je venais te voir le vendredi il m'a donné son numéro pour que je lui envoie un message.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

-Que tu allais très mal, moralement, mais que je restais avec toi le week-end. Non mais oublions ça, Bella tu devrais lui parler. En attendant va travailler, ça va changer tes idées.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et je partais travailler. Parfois tu penses que t'es toute seule mais un ami arrive, et il t'épaule. Je pensais à la gentillesse de mon ami en travaillant, je devais absolument en parler avec Jane. Dans un premier temps je devais prévenir qu'un humain était au courant de notre secret, c'était quand même mon devoir. J'étais reine après tout !

-Salut Alec, dis-je doucement.

-Bonjour mia Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien. Je t'appelle car j'ai fait une bêtise, murmurai-je un peu honteuse.

-Tu traînes avec les Cullen depuis plusieurs mois, je sais déjà.

-Non autre chose encore, avouai-je. J'étais chez moi, je déprimais à cause de Jasper et Gregory est rentré chez moi. Je n'avais pas rangé ma maison encore moins ma chambre et il a vu toutes les poches de sang.

-Ma non è vero ! Putain Bella, tu gères pas du tout là. Tu sais très bien que c'est la première règle à ne pas enfreindre, et en plus tu es reine !

-Mais j'ai rien dit bon sang ! Il l'a découvert tout seul et puis merde j'ai pas fait exprès, couinai-je à moitié entrain de pleurer.

-Mais arrête Bella je voulais pas te faire pleurer. Écoute, on va pas s'énerver. Jane me fait signe de lui passer le téléphone depuis le début, écoute parle-en avec elle de toute façon vous êtes autant reine que moi.

-Salut Bella, j'ai entendu pour Gregory. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Plutôt bien. J'ai fait une fausse attaque pour lui faire peur et il n'a rien fait, pas un geste. Je crois qu'il pourrait bien s'adapter, d'ailleurs il s'adapte déjà. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et t'inquiètes pas, je te le surveille, dis-je en riant.

-C'est une bonne chose, ça prouve qu'il n'est pas une menace. Il sait pour nous ?

-Ouais il a répondu que c'était cool. Il plaisante beaucoup sur le fait que je suis une reine, il me fait la révérence et je l'ai nommée accompagnateur. Bientôt tu pourras peut-être le nommer compagnon officiel de la Reine Jane !

-Haha très drôle ! Bon je vais te laisser, on vient de recevoir de la visite. Oh au faite, ne gâche pas tout avec Jasper, tu as peut-être une nouvelle chance.

Je souris en raccrochant, Jane était adorable. Elle pensait que l'amour c'était comme dans les livres, que tout était beau et simple mais elle se trompait tellement.

Un crayon dans la main et le nez dans les bouquins je ne vis pas Moly s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Tu en as pas marre de passer ton temps ici ? Il fait beau, on pourrait sortir un peu. Profiter du beau temps, soupira Moly.

-Heu non je préfère étudier et puis j'ai pas la tête à faire la fête.

-Pourtant tu fais toujours la fête avec Greg. Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, et tu nous oublies.

-Ouais mais lui me comprend et je suis pas obligée de faire semblant d'être heureuse pour tout le monde en sa présence !

-Comme tu veux, mais moi je vais dehors.

Elle me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Sa sortie fut royale et Alice entra en même temps. Je l'ignorais comme la reine que j'étais et je trouvais que les mathématiques étaient soudainement très intéressantes. Alice soupira en passant à ma table et jeta une boulette de papier, toute petite et soigneusement pliée.

« _On peut parler s'il te plait, juste toi et moi ? Rendez-vous ce soir au Roadhouse Café vers 9 heure, je t'en prie Bella »_

Je regardais longtemps la note dans mes mains, elle sentait le désespoir et la triste, je me dégoutais moi-même. Je sortais pour retrouver Gregory et Peter à leur entrainement, d'autre fille était là aussi. Greg me fit un petit signe de la main et continua son match. J'étais fière de lui, c'était vraiment le meilleur de l'équipe. Je crois que beaucoup d'humaine serait tombée amoureuse de lui dans ma situation mais je le voyais plus comme un frère, peut-être qu'il sera mon beau-frère un jour qui sait.

-A quoi tu penses jolie Bella ? Demanda Gregory.

-Et bien je pensais à Jane, à mon futur beau frère.

-Elle a trouvé son compagnon ? S'inquiéta l'humain.

-Peut-être, dis-je malicieuse. En tout cas j'aimerais bien que se soit le cas, bon on va manger ? proposai-je.

Gregory me sourit et on partit chez lui, je fus étonnée de voir tout ce qu'il pouvait manger. Je lui montrais le mot d'Alice et il me conseilla d'y aller, je n'ai rien à perdre et Alice était une amie après tout. Je me disais que je devrais tout lui dire pour les Cullen, l'histoire qu'on avait eut avec Jasper. Peut-être qu'en parler me ferait du bien mais pour le moment je n'étais pas prête à en parler. Je quittais Gregory pour aller travailler, une légère boule au ventre. Elle ne me quitta pas pendant tout le travail, me rendant lente et distraite. Je quittais le super marché anxieuse, je connaissais Alice et elle allait me faire culpabiliser et il y avait de quoi le faire. J'avais était une vrai pourriture avec elle, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Je l'observais quelque seconde avant de rentrer dans le café, elle s'était habillé d'une jupe en jean et d'un haut blanc. Elle n'avait pas mit de talon et elle avait opté pour des sandales ouvertes, elle était rayonnante malgré son visage triste. Je comparais ma tenue à la sienne, j'avais l'air d'une vrai plouc avec mes cheveux en bataille et ma tenue de travail. Je me dis qu'elle pourrait bien attendre encore 10 minutes le temps que je passe chez moi et que je me change. Au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était qu'une simple excuse pour retarder la discussion.

Je me dépêchais de trouver une petite tenue sympa, une robe à carreaux turquoise et blanche ainsi que des chaussures compensées blanche. Je rajoutais une barrette en forme de nœud dans les cheveux pour arranger ma coupe et je courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Je vis Alice consulter sa montre, soupirais puis se lever. Elle devait croire que je n'allais pas venir, elle devait me détester à cet instant. Je pris un air serin, et je franchis les portes en même temps qu'elle.

-Oh Alice tu t'en vas ? M'étonnai-je.

-Vu l'heure je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir, soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée, je sors du travail. Il me fait faire des heures supplémentaires en ce moment alors je n'ai pas trop le choix, et je n'arrivais pas à choisir ma tenue.

-Tu es ravissante comme ça, sourit-elle. On va boire un café ?

-Non je préfère quelque chose de froid une glace par exemple. Il fait atrocement chaud pour un mois de mai, ça me rappelle l'Italie.

-Tu viens d'Italie ?

-Ouais. Tout le monde le sais au lycée, ils me questionnent tous sur la vie là-bas. Pour eux l'Italie représente un pays où il fait beau toute l'année et où toutes les chansons sont des sérénades.

-Mais entre nous, ils n'ont pas torts.

On ria toutes les deux de la plaisanterie mais très vite le silence retomba tendis qu'on marchait dans le parc à la recherche d'une glace.

-Tu sais Bella, je comprends pas trop pourquoi tu réagis comme ça avec nous. Je veux dire, tout allez bien depuis quelque temps mais au retour de ton voyage tu as totalement changé. Il se passe quelque chose dans ta famille ?

-C'est pas ma famille le problème enfin pas vraiment, soupirai-je.

-C'est nous hein. Jasper et moi, on a fait quelque chose c'est ça ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondis-je.

-T'es amoureuse hein, tu souffres à cause de lui et tu nous évites pour ça. Je comprends Bella, j'aurais agi pareil tu sais. Mais je suis pas Jasper, je t'ai rien fait Bella.

-C'est juste que...

-Non Bella laisse-moi parler. Je comprends que tu sois colère contre lui parce que tous les signes montraient que tu étais amoureuse de lui, ça crevait les yeux. Mais Bella, ne m'ignore plus. Je serais là, si tu as besoin de parler.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, en sanglotant. Elle avait tellement changé depuis le temps, elle ne m'avait pas culpabilisé bien au contraire. Elle m'avait soulagé d'un pois et elle me soutenait.

-Je ne dirais rien à Jasper, je garderais le secret. Mais tu devrais lui parler, histoire de mettre les choses au plat et qui sait...

-Je ne veux pas Alice, c'est trop douloureux. Tu comprends ça hein, la trahison de celui qu'on aime.

-Euh ouais, mais comment sais-tu ?

Aussitôt que j'avais dit ces paroles je les regrettais, je fis un petit sourire d'excuse et Alice n'insista pas. Finalement je n'achetais pas de glace et je rentrai chez moi, Alice me laissa au pas de la porte et me promis de passer me prendre ainsi que Greg le lendemain.

L'air était très humaine le lendemain, il n'y avait pas de soleil mais un orage menaçait. Je mis un short rouge et un tee-shirt argent, j'attachais mes cheveux en une tresse banale et je retrouvais Alice qui avait klaxonné. Greg était déjà à l'arrière de la voiture et il discutait avec la vampire, au moment où j'entrais dans la voiture Alice se plaignait de l'humidité qui lui gâché sa coiffure.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élève aujourd'hui, Alice et moi étions le seul binôme entier. On faisait de la poterie et bien sûr ça fini en bataille avec mon amie. Le professeur nous fit sortir du cours avec un avertissement, Alice m'avoua que c'était la première fois qu'elle en avait un et je me moquais d'elle, elle était bien trop sage. On fut convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur, Esmée était présente également.

-Les filles, vous ne pensez pas que vous avez passé l'âge de jouer à ça ? Non mais sérieusement, vous êtes les seules à avoir fait ça. Vous savez combien ça coûte de terre pour poterie ?

-Si c'est un problème d'argent je vais vous rembourser, râlai-je.

-Bella tu aggraves ton cas !

-Les filles sont simplement heureuses de se retrouver. Elles s'étaient un peu éloignées car Bella a des problèmes personnelles en ce moment. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, je me portes garante de Bella aussi.

-Très bien madame Cullen, soupira le proviseur. Mais attention Bella, je t'ai à l'œil.

En sortant du bureau je remerciais madame Cullen et elle retourna à sa voiture en nous expliquant qu'elle aussi avait été jeune même si ça remontait à bien longtemps. Dans l'après-midi je n'avais aucun cours avec les Cullen pourtant je croisais encore Jasper dans un couloir.

-Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire. Je t'ai invité, plusieurs fois. Mais je sais pas pourquoi t'es vraiment bizarre, j'arrive pas à te cerner. Non mais c'est vrai t'es totalement lunatique, une vrai boule d'émotion.

S'en était trop pour moi. Il ne m'avait jamais autant énervé qu'à cet instant. Ce fut plus fort que moi je le giflais avant qu'il continue de m'accuser de son comportement. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent sur nous mais je quittais le couloir fièrement, enfin en apparence.

* * *

**Des avis ? Vos commentaires me donnent vraiment le sourire et m'encourage énormément ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde ! Les révisions du BAC se passent très bien, la fatigue est quotidienne mais bon dans deux semaines c'est fini ! Je réponds à vos questions ^^**

**_squishy05_ : non pas de POV Jasper, je veux seulement faire du point de vue de Bella ce qui laisse plus de suspense ! désolé :) **

**Jella love : Déjà c'est Emeline et pas Emilie ^^ ! Ensuite, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi Edward est en vie c'est prévu dans la suite de la fiction ! **

**Héhé ! je suis contente de voir que la gifle vous a plus, je dois avouer qu'elle m'a plus aussi ! hihi**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : démasquée

Je montais dans ma voiture, observée par Greg qui avait vu la scène avec Jasper. Moi qui voulait passer une année tranquille et être inaperçue c'était loupée. Personne à par moi n'avait osé frapper un Cullen car tout le monde en avait peur sauf moi. C'était facile pour moi, je savais que j'étais plus forte qu'eux comme je buvais en partie du sang humain. Ma main me brûlait, je ne cessais de la frotter contre mon short. Je rentrais chez moi en claquant la porte, j'étais vraiment énervée contre lui. Mon portable vivra et je vis un message de Greg.

« _Bah alors il s'est passé quoi ? »_

_« Il m'accuse de ce qu'il se passe. Il a dit que j'étais la seule fautive dans l'histoire car je change trop d'humeur ! »_

_« Ah... En tout cs elle était magnifique la gifle ! Tu aurais pu le blesser à le frapper comme ça. »_

_« T'inquiète pas pour lui va ! Il en a reçu des baffes dans sa vie crois-moi. »_

_« Non mais de cette force là... Je suis bien content de pas avoir été à sa place ! »_

_« ça l'a rendu moins idiot »_

_« MDR t'es bête ! »_

Je laissais mon téléphone sur la table et alla prendre une douche. Quelques jours après avoir chassé chaque nuit j'étais de meilleure humeur. Je mis une petite robe sympathique avec des poches je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme chaussure et je me dis que j'avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Alors que j'étais désespérément assise devant mes quelques paires de chaussure la porte sonna, je me relevais péniblement et je maudissais Greg d'être déjà là. On avait encore une bonne heure avant de partir.

-Bonjour Bella ! La voix douce d'Alec me donna le sourire.

-Hey ! Quelle bonne surprise. Que fêtes-vous là ?

-On avait des choses à faire, des trucs diplomatique si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh ouais je vois très bien, soupirai-je.

Je n'étais pas dupe, Alec et Jane rendaient visite à un clan car ils devaient avoir des ennuis.

-Oh mais entrez, j'en perds mes bonnes manières.

-On a un cadeau pour toi, ça vient de sortir en Italie et je pense que ça ira bien avec ta tenue.

J'ouvris la boîte et je vis une magnifique paire de chaussure à talon de ma marque préférée, je remerciais les jumeaux et je les enfilais en vitesse. Les jumeaux s'installèrent dans le salon pendant que je préparais, Jane insista pour me faire une jolie coiffure et je dus aller en cours. Alec me conduisit dans sa voiture et Jane voulus rester à la maison. Je parlais beaucoup avec Alec, il me charriait sur mon look mais également sur ma façon de vivre. Il avait remarqué que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chose à faire chez moi, et puis j'étais plus dehors que chez moi en ce moment.

On arrivait au lycée et il me déposa au parking avant de partir directement, je pensais qu'il aurait souhaité parler avec Gregory mais non. Je retrouvais mes amis dans les couloirs, discutant encore de Tess et de Jasper. Moly disait que sa copine n'était plus la même et qu'elle se prenait pour n'importe qui. Je me demandais si Jasper lui avait dit qu'il était un vampire, alors c'est qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Avait-elle bu son sang ? Aussitôt je sentais une vague de jalousie et de possession, je crus que j'allais hurler devant tout le monde. Je partis en cours avant tout le monde après avoir dit à Greg que je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. La journée passa lentement, je pensais aux jumeaux. J'avais envi d'organiser une petite soirée ce soir, nous étions vendredi et Greg n'avait pas de match demain. Je demandais son avis à Greg et quand il m'envoya sa réponse par message je fus heureuse.

« _Génial ! Une soirée avec 3 vampires, y'a rien de mieux. N'oublie pas que je mange vraiment moi, ne prends pas que des poches de sang hein ! » _

le soir on prit directement Greg au lycée, Jane était venue nous chercher. Je lui avais demandé de faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir. On passa un bon moment dans la voiture, on discutait de tout et de rien et on fit un petit détours.

Pendant qu'on préparait le repas de notre ami humain, Jane et moi parlèrent de lui. Mais le plus intéressant c'était d'observer les garçons ensemble. Ils n'osaient pas parler et le plus amusé c'était Greg, il n'avait pas du tout peur de nous c'était étrange. On se mit à table, regardant Greg manger et buvant notre verre de sang.

-Y'a un truc que je voulais te dire Greg, je suis pas un gentil vampire. Avant de connaître Bella j'étais dans la garde des Volturi, c'était la garde la plus sévère du monde. J'étais sans pitié et je le suis toujours. Alors si tu dis quoi que soit sur nous je vais te faire subir la pire des choses. Tout ce que je veux c'est la protection de mes sœurs alors je te garde à l'oeil.

-Y'a pas de problème mon pote ! J'adore Bella alors je ne lui ferais pas de mal, franchement ça me fait rire ton avertissement.

Jane pouffa en regardant Greg. Alec soupira, il ne supportait pas quand les personnes n'avaient pas peur de lui. On discuta de la vie des jumeaux jusqu'à ce qu'Alec face un lapsus.

-C'est comme les Cullen, ils ne connaissent pas l'identité de la douce Reine.

-Quoi ? Réagit Alec. Les Cullen sont des vampires eux aussi ?

-Putain Alec tu aurais pas put te la fermer ? Je croyais qu'on ne devais pas dire qui sont les autres vampire ? C'est pas une des nouvelles règles ça si un humain est au courant pour notre secret ?

-Mais je croyais qu'il était au courant ! Et puis ferme-la Bella c'est toi qui a commencé à tout lui dévoiler.

-Bon stop tous les deux ! Nous coupa Jane. Greg est tout blanc, il faudrait peut-être lui expliquer quelque chose. Tu as des questions ?

-Mais leurs yeux ne sont pas rouges !

-En faite il y a plusieurs sortes de vampires, les vampires « normaux » comme Alec et moi, les vampire à double régime comme Bella et les végétariens comme les Cullen.

-Les végétariens ?

-Ils ne boivent que du sang animal et ne tuent aucun humain. Ils ont les yeux dorés comme tu as remarqué, c'est comme ça qu'on le remarque. Mais ils sont également moins fort que nous, en faite nous sommes les plus forts, Bella a un peu moins de force que nous et ensuite viennent les Cullen. Leur force c'est leur nombre. Quand on a combattu avec eux c'était vraiment un atout de les avoir, en plus d'être géniaux ils sont incroyablement rusés.

-En particulier Jasper ! Continua Jane.

-Ouais mais Jasper c'est le dieu de la guerre ! C'est le vampire le plus intelligent sur terre, poursuivis-je.

-Et le plus beau, le plus grand, et blablabla. On le connaît ton discours mia Bella, se moqua Alec.

-Je comprends mieux alors tes messages Bella. Je me disais qu'avec ta force il aura dut être décapité, c'est plus logique maintenant.

-Tu l'as frappé ? S'étonna Jane.

-Une bonne gifle ça rend plus intelligent parfois, soupirai-je.

Ma réponse fit rire tout le monde et le dîner se termina dans une bonne ambiance. On regarda un film mais s'était plus un fond sonore, Greg voulait savoir beaucoup de chose sur la vie de Jane. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles, Alec me lança un regard. On savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, mais il fallait laisser le temps au temps comme on dit. Je voyais bien que Greg était épuisé, il commençait à avoir des cernes et il bâillait souvent.

-Vas dormir, lui dis-je.

-Non ça va je t'assure.

-On sera encore là demain, dit Jane dans un sourire. Tu sais on va aller chasser un peu, discuter un peu stratégie et royaume et on sera revenu avant que tu te réveilles. Aller Greg, t'es complètement mort là !

-Bon d'accord, soupira Greg. De toute façon il est tard !

Il salua tout le monde et une fois que les battements de son cœur fut ralenti, on disparu dans la nuit.

Ce fut un excellent week-end. Jane et Greg passaient beaucoup de moment ensemble faisant vraiment connaissance. Quand à Alec il rendait visite à différent clan du pays, parfois je l'accompagnais mais je restais assez loin de façon à ne pas me faire repérer. Alec rendit visite au Cullen dans le Week-end, ils étaient heureux de se voir mais Alec sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Carlisle lui expliqua que Jasper avait une relation avec une humaine et qu'il ne savait pas si c'était sérieux ou non. Alec fit semblant d'être surpris mais au fond de lui il se disait que c'était du Jasper, tout craché. Quand les jumeaux retournèrent en Italie se fut triste, je n'avais pas envi de me séparer d'eux. Depuis leur départ j'avais de plus en plus envi de rentrer en Italie et de retrouver mon château, le calme et la paresse. Greg devint plus silencieux après leur départ, il réfléchissait souvent seul même au lycée. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Je devais le rejoindre dehors pour réviser son français, je devais me dépêcher car j'étais un peu un retard.

On bossait déjà depuis une heure et Gregory soupira.

-Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, quand tu échanges un regard ou une phrase avec les jumeaux. Ça concerne les Cullen, j'en suis sûr.

-T'as peut-être raison mais je veux pas en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai peur que ça recommence si j'en parle. J'ai déjà l'impression que je suis punie de m'approcher des Cullen, je sais bien que c'est le destin qui a fait ça mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur et de me sentir mal à cause de ça.

-C'est peut-être le contraire Bella, peut-être qu'en parlant ça aidera. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un humain mais je te connais Bella et je sais que tu vas mieux qu'en tu en parles.

-Tu me promets de ne rien dire ? Je veux dire même si un jour les Cullen savent que je suis un vampire ne leur dit jamais ce que je vais te dire. Tu me le jures ?

-Promis.

On croisa nos petits doigts avant que je ferme le livre devant moi et qu'il fasse pareil.

-Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma vie humaine. C'est qu'en faite elle est vraiment atroce, quand j'y repense j'ai encore mal pourtant c'était il y a longtemps. Quand j'avais ton âge j'ai rencontré un vampire au lycée. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureuse de lui, j'ai toujours crus que c'était l'homme de ma vie et qu'on passerait l'éternité ensemble. On a vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble, c'était mon premier copain. Jusqu'à ce soir là, mes 18 ans. Sa famille avait organisé une soirée avec plein de cadeau et sa s'est mal terminé, j'ai failli être mordue. Bien sûr il est parti et sa famille avec. Pendant 5 ans j'ai attendu son retour et il n'est jamais revenu. Entre temps je suis partie vivre à New-York où j'ai rencontré Amy la compagne d'Alec. J'étais une prostituée mais du genre particulier, j'étais réservée au vampire. Je couchais avec eux pour beaucoup d'argent mais surtout pour retrouver cette sensation de frisson quand leur peau glacée touchait la mienne. Faut pas croire que j'aimais cette vie, je la détestais mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé ça. Un jour j'ai rencontré un vampire au club et on est tombé amoureux. Notre histoire n'était pas parfaite mais c'était la notre, c'était mon compagnon. Sa famille m'a accepté très vite puisqu'on se connaissait déjà, c'était le frère de mon premier petit ami. J'étais bien tu sais, j'avais retrouvé ma famille, j'étais fiancée, et j'allais devenir un vampire. On s'est marié, un magnifique mariage où tout le monde était beau et heureux. Je crois que c'est mon plus beau souvenir, mon mariage. Mais voilà, alors qu'on devait se rendre en Italie pour me présenter en temps que nouvelle vampire mon mari s'est fait tuer. Je suis alors tombée dans une rage incontrôlable, je ne vivais que pour me venger et tuer l'assassin de mon mari. J'ai réussi, avec l'aide de Jane et Alec. C'est depuis cette période qu'on est devenu inséparable, ils sont ma plus proche famille. Après avoir tué les ancien rois vampirique j'ai rencontré un vampire qui m'a permis de ressusciter mon mari ainsi que d'autre vampire qui me sont cher à mon cœur. Mais en échange je devais donner une partie de mon don et ils ne se souviendraient plus de moi sauf Alec et Jane. Mon mari était de nouveau vivant mais je le perdais pour toujours.

-Ton histoire est vraiment bouleversante. Mais qui est ce mari Bella ?

-Tu le connais, tu le vois tous les jours. C'est Jasper Hale.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je comprends mieux ta réaction, le fait que tu ne supportes pas de voir Tess avec lui. Mais pourquoi il ne te reconnaît pas ? Si c'est ton compagnon vous devriez être ensemble, c'est injuste.

-Tu es jeune encore mais un jour tu comprendras que la vie n'est pas toujours juste mais qu'il faut continuer et avancer encore et encore.

-Beaucoup de gens vivent des épreuves et pourtant il n'arrive pas à surmonter. Ils plongent dans la dépression et oublient de vivre.

-Je suis tombée dans la dépression, il y a quelque temps. Et quand on tombe dans la dépression chez nous ça se traduit par un massacre. On laisse parler le monstre à l'intérieur de nous et on fait n'importe quoi. Plus ça dur et plus le retour est difficile.

-Tu as tué beaucoup de personne ?

-Ouais, soupirai-je. Rien ne peut justifier mon acte mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi, enfin pas la personne que tu as devant toi. En fait les vampires sont un peu schizophrènes, nous avons deux personnalités. Y'a le côté social qui se rapproche beaucoup de notre personnalité humaine et y'a le côté vampire, sadique. Quand on laisse parlé ce côté, on n'a pas conscience du bien et du mal c'est comme si notre humanité était éteinte. On ne ressent pas vraiment les émotions ou moins fort, généralement il faut un déblocage pour arrêter ce processus.

-Quel a été le tien ?

-Une photo de Jasper et moi.

Il y a eu un silence puis la pluie nous surpris. On ferma nos livres en vitesse et on se mit à l'abri, Greg hurla presque en regardant l'heure. Il était en retard pour son entraînement, j'allais récupérer des affaires au casier quand la pluie cessa enfin de tomber. Je me sentais plus légère depuis que j'avais parlé avec Gregory, il avait raison. En sortant du travail j'inspectais le ciel, pas de nuage à l'horizon, je pouvais marcher un peu avant de rentrer. La vie était revenue dans le parc, beaucoup d'animaux apparaissaient et c'était la saison des amours pour eux. Je m'assis au bord de l'étant, voulant un endroit tranquille. Je fermais les yeux et je repensais à ces dernières semaines. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là sans bouger mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, surprise par le parfum de Jasper dans l'air la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il m'observait, assis juste à côté de moi et un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh lâche-moi je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Tu n'es jamais d'humeur de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jasper ? Soupirai-je.

-Parler avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas parler avec toi.

-Tu m'énerves, t'es toujours en train de me repousser comme si je t'avais fait quelque chose. Je ne t'ai rien fait en plus, je voulais être ami avec toi et c'était bien parti. J'avais enfin découvert quelqu'un comme moi.

-Quelqu'un comme toi ? Demandai-je, surprise.

-Ouais. Ne fais pas l'innocente, arrête-t-on ce jeu. On a passé l'âge de jouer à ça, je sais que tu sais ce que je suis, et je le sais également.

-Et on est quoi à part des adolescents ? Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Des vampires, dit-il tranquillement.

-N'importe quoi Jasper, arrête un peu les films d'horreurs. Si on serait des vampires on ne pourrait pas être au soleil et encore moins manger ni dormir. Or je dormais avant que tu me réveilles, et je vais d'ailleurs rentrer chez moi car il tard je suppose.

Je regardais ma montre pour feindre l'inquiétude. Je ramassais mon sac et tournai le dos à Jasper, il m'appela puis soupira. Il jura en se levant et en disparaissant de l'autre côté, bon ok il avait marqué un point mais ça ne signifiait pas que j'étais prête à lui parler.

Le lendemain je retrouvais les amis autours d'une table à la cantine, nous parlions des examens qui approchaient et du temps qui changeait tout le temps. On soupira tous, vraiment le temps n'était pas agréable, il y avait eu un orage dans la nuit et je n'avais pas pu chasser de la nuit. J'étais quand même de mauvaise humeur. Cependant quand je vis Jasper arriver et faire un beau sourire, ma bonne humeur revint comme par magie. Il fit un clin d'œil dans notre direction et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha encore vers notre table et alors que j'allais le saluer il se pencha vers Tess et l'embrassa. Je restais bloqué quelques secondes avant de me lever brusquement en faisant tomber le sac de Greg, je m'excusais rapidement et je partis. Gregory me suivit, devant courir pour me rattraper.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais le tuer je te jure ! Hurlai-je à l'autre bout du lycée.

-Calme-toi Bella, t'énerver ne servira à rien ! Même s'il joue avec tes émotions ne le laisse pas faire.

-Tu l'as remarqué aussi ?

-Ouais, faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Laisse tomber Bella, il veut seulement que tu penses à lui.

-J'ai des envi de meurtre en plus j'ai horriblement faim ! M'énervai-je encore plus.

Je frappais dans le mur et j'y laissais la marque de mon point. Je vis Gregory ouvrir ses yeux comme s'il avait peur, il voyait un vampire énervé pour la première fois. Il fit quelque chose de vraiment stupide ou courageux seulement les points de vue mais il me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer. Tout mon être était anéanti et je laissais le monstre en moi agir pour me protéger, je crois que Gregory l'avait compris.

Quand la cloche sonna je me séparais de mon ami avec regret. Il me proposa de sécher le cours et de discuter encore un peu si je voulais mais je ne voulais pas, il devait étudier. Je retournais en cours avec l'envi de tuer tout le monde, je gardais les yeux baissés par peur de voir un Cullen. Je retrouvais Alice au cours de dessin, elle n'avait pas vu la scène de la cantine et j'en étais heureuse car je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

-Salut Bella, dit-elle enjouée.

-Salut, grognai-je en appuyant ma tête sur mon poing.

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, tu as mal dormi ?

-Non j'ai faim, soupirai-je.

-C'est drôle d'entendre ça quand on sait que tu viens de sortir de la cantine, plaisanta Alice.

Quand elle vit que je n'eus qu'un pauvre sourire elle s'approcha de moi.

-Y'a pas que ça hein !

-C'est juste ton frère qui est stupide, marmonnai-je.

-Lequel ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Le blond évidemment !

-Il a fait quoi ? Soupira mon amie.

-Bah à part me prendre pour une andouille et jouer avec mes sentiments, rien.

-Je sais pas trop pourquoi qu'il fait ça c'est dégueulasse. Il m'a dit qu'il t'a croisé hier, tu dormais dans le parc. Il n'a pas voulu me dire de qui vous avez parlé mais je sais qu'il est revenu songeur, il avait vraiment la tête ailleurs.

-Oh je vois.

Je ne dis plus rien de l'heure. Notre professeur de littérature nous avait demandé d'écrire un texte sur l'absence. C'était le seul mot du thème, à ce moment là je compris alors vraiment ce thème. L'absence de l'amour de Jasper me rendait affreusement triste. Au lieu d'écouter le prof sur un peintre contemporain je cherchais une feuille et un stylo dans mon sac.

_C'est plus facile de rester dans son coin et de ne prendre aucun risque. Nous ne faisons connaissance avec personne et on ne prend pas le risque de s'attacher. Moi je dois constamment vivre avec ce regret de le connaître et de le voir chaque jour. Il détruit mon cœur, mon âme et même mon corps. Au fond je pourrais très bien faire attraction parce qu'au début c'était simplement une gêne mais c'est devenue une obsession, je n'arrive pas à me passer de lui. Je le regarde, je lui parle et je le frappe aussi mais c'est parce je souffre et que j'aimerais qu'il souffre à son tours. Pourra-t-il le comprendre un jour ? Je désespère vraiment de le voir sincère avec moi, je ne supporte plus ce vide. J'enduire ça depuis tellement de temps, combien de temps ? Certain diront que c'est une éternité et d'autre diront que ce n'est pas une longue période, question de point de vue. Je dirais que c'est trop long et que ça doit cesser, maintenant. Mais c'est plus facile de le dire que de le faire hein, la preuve, je ne fais rien pour que ça s'arrange. J'ai même l'impression que chacune de mes actions empire la situation. J'aimerais que les autres comprennent la chose, j'aimerais leur expliquer mais c'est notre histoire, notre problème et on doit se débrouiller seul. Il faut arrêter de jouer, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Il avait raison ce soir là, nous aurions dût le dire, dire la vérité. Exposer notre vrai visage, notre secret. Peut-être que les choses auraient été plus facile alors et peut-être que je ne serais pas en train de pleurer. Mais avec des « si » et des « peut-être » on refait le monde ! La seule chose de concrète c'est qu'il me manque, et que son amour me manque. C'est la seule chose dont je suis certaine. _

Alice avait lu mon texte une fois que je l'avais fini, elle m'avait posé une main sur le bras en compatissant mais que pouvait-elle compatir ? Elle avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, et même en amour. Elle peut-être avait Maxime à l'heure actuelle, il devait être un jeune vampire et il était surement avec Esmée. Elle devait être heureuse d'avoir un nouveau vampire, elle devait jouer à la maman avec lui. C'était mon rôle d'être la dernière de la famille normalement, je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Elle ne comprenait même pas ma douleur d'avoir perdu Jasper parce qu'elle ne sens souvenait pas. Parfois je me demandais si ça c'était vraiment passé, surtout quand je le voyais en train de rire avec Edward.

Je fermais la porte de mon casier en soupirant, je devais arrêter de penser à lui sans cesse. Je remarquais qu'il était dans le même couloir que moi à parler avec Emmett, ils riaient ensemble mais je n'entendais pas leur conversation. Soudain Emmett fit signe à Jasper que je les regardais, je détournais vivement la tête et je marchais en direction de la sortie.

-Bella ! Cria Jasper.

Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu puisque plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées sur lui. Je fis demi-tours et regardant Jasper dans les yeux, j'essayais de savoir ce qui lui prenait.

-On peut parler ? Demanda le beau blond.

-J'ai pas le choix de toute façon tu me harcèles, plaisantai-je.

-Sérieusement Bella je suis toujours convaincu de ce que je t'ai dis l'autre fois dans le parc.

-T'es grave mon pauvre, comme si c'était possible. T'es fou, c'est juste dans les films d'horreur hein !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Isabella Swan pour être fou ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'un autre vampire blond qui sort avec une amie à moi.

Je fus choquée de ce qu'il venait de dire. J'allais lui remettre une gifle mais il arrêta mon geste d'un mouvement brusque et m'embrassa. Notre baissé été violent, urgent. Nos langues se livraient une bataille sans pitié voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pris conscience alors de la chose, c'était Jasper. Oui c'était mon compagnon mais c'était le petit ami de Tess. Je le repoussais violemment et je m'éloignais de lui, honteuse. Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire maintenant ?

* * *

**Alors des avis ? Je vous laisse, je vais maintenant passer à mes fiches de révisions ( c'est beaucoup moins drôle ça :( )**


	9. Chapter 9

**coucou tout le monde ! Les examens approchent tellement vite j-16 ! Sinon vous avez vu le soleil ce matin ? j'ai passé la matinée à bronzer et à réfléchir à la suite de la fiction !**

** squishy05: Oui c'est prévu lors d'une conversation dans quelque chapitre ! **

**hp-drago: mdrr ! Ne te fais pas de soucis je gère mon temps entre révision et étude ! **

* * *

Chapitre 8 : rejetée

Je me dépêchais de retrouver ma voiture, au moins j'y serais au calme pour réfléchir. J'appelais mon patron pour simuler une monté de fière, après tout c'était un peu le cas. Je ne voulais pas repenser au baiser, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour le moment !

Le lendemain, je retournais au lycée tranquillement. Je n'avais pas reçu de message de Tess donc je me disais qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Je me garais sur le parking comme tous les matins sauf qu'aujourd'hui tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi… Je retrouvais mes amis qui discutaient, bizarrement tout le monde s'arrêta quand j'arrivais à leur niveau.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Bonjour, me répondis simplement Moly.

Ils jugeaient tous du regard, je soupirais. Apparemment ils étaient au courant eux aussi, Gregory arriva et me fit la bise. Je fus heureuse de le voir, il pourrait me soutenir et me changer les idées. J'essayais de lancer la conversation à plusieurs reprises mais personnes ne voulaient parler avec moi.

-Laisse tomber Bella ils sont con, chuchota Gregory.

Ce que je redoutais arriva, Tess. Elle semblait prête à tuer quelqu'un pourtant elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle ne me lança pas un regard, alla saluer le groupe et s'approcha enfin de moi. Je retenais mon souffle, étrange pour un vampire d'avoir peur d'une humaine. Je crus qu'elle allait me hurler dessus mais elle se contenta de me gifler, je n'avais pas eu mal physiquement mais je souffrais mentalement.

-Tu n'as pas honte Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Si, j'ai honte. Mais je n'ai rien contrôlé.

-On contrôle toujours ses actes Bella ! Ta réputation est finie, notre amitié est fini et tu n'as plus le droit de traîner avec nous. C'est aussi valable pour Gregory, tu arrêtes d'être avec lui.

Même si cette punition était lourde, je la trouvais juste. Je quittais le groupe sans objecter.

-Attends-moi Bella, dit Gregory.

-Gregory Allen ! Si tu la rejoints, tu perds tous tes amis !

-Mes vrais amis sont ceux qui ne jugent pas les autres. Si je vous perds tant pis mais je ne laisserais jamais Bella toute seule, c'est ma meilleure amie.

J'allais en cours accompagnée de Gregory, nous avions Français et heureusement. Je ne suivis pas du tout le cours, préférant écouter les gens parler.

-Non mais regarde cette salope ! Elle pique le mec de sa pote dans les couloirs du lycée et elle arrive comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Oh arrête un peu, dit un mec à côté d'elle. Tu ne sais rien de cette fille, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser après tout c'est lui qui s'est avancé sur elle. J'étais là j'ai tout vu, elle a même dit au mec qu'il la harcelé !

-Ouais bah elle devrait avoir honte, pesta la fille.

-Elle a déjà honte, regarde-là.

Je baissais les yeux, ne voulant pas que les gens voient mon chagrin. Il n'y a que les humains qui sont comme ça, ils ne comprennent pas et ne reconnaissent pas le véritable amour. Seuls les rares humains destinés à être transformés comprennent ce sentiment. Un peu comme Gregory, je l'avais compris ce jour là. Pendant tout le cours il n'avait cessé de me répéter que je n'avais pas à me justifier et que ce baiser était une bonne chose mais également qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Il me faisait rire malgré tout, c'était plus facile grâce à lui. J'arrivais à supporter les regards et les chuchotements que j'entendais. Le plus dur se fut quand je croisais Alice dans les couloirs et que je la saluais, tout le monde nous avait regardé et Alice ne comprenait pas ou faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. On se donna rendez-vous après les cours pendant l'entraînement de Greg, Alice semblait soucieuse.

-J'ai su pour ce qu'avait fait mon frère. C'est dégueulasse, autant pour Tess que pour toi.

-Ouais mais je l'ai aussi embrassé. Je ne l'ai pas repoussé sur le coup et c'est ce que j'aurais dut faire.

-C'est juste que t'es amoureuse de lui et il en a profité pour t'affaiblir. Je n'étais pas là quand ça c'est passé mais Emmett m'a tout raconté et il a passé un mauvais moment en rentrant crois-moi.

-Ah ouais ? Fis-je surprise.

-Ouais c'est pas parce qu'il est heureux de savoir que tu l'aimes qu'il doit faire n'importe quoi.

-Il est heureux que je l'aime mais je croyais que lui et Tess c'était du sérieux.

-Ouais au yeux des autres peut-être mais pas au notre, on n'est pas idiots, on reconnaît le vrai amour.

Au fond de moi j'étais heureuse de savoir que ce n'était pas sérieux avec Tess, il ne l'aimait pas.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont...

-Non ! S'écria Alice. Jamais Jasper n'aurait couché avec Tess, c'est pas du tout son type de fille.

-C'est quoi alors ? Demandai-je.

Je voulais savoir à quel point Jasper avait changé.

-Une femme et pas une gamine sans cervelle. Une femme qui le comprend, qui est forte mais douce à fois. Quelqu'un de toujours présent, il n'aime pas être tout seul depuis...

-Depuis quoi ? Répétai-je.

-Rien c'est pas important, Dit Alice en secouant la tête. Jasper a besoin d'être aimé tu sais, il est malheureux depuis tellement longtemps et je m'inquiètes pour lui. Il est temps que les choses bougent, même pour toi Bella. Tu as l'air tellement malheureuse.

-C'est juste que je n'aime pas être toute seule et ces temps ci j'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps seule.

-Viens à la maison quelques jours, proposa Greg.

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, il avait encore les cheveux mouillés et semblait fatigué.

-C'est gentil, dis-je en souriant. Mais tes parents ils ne seront sûrement pas d'accord...

-Au contraire, ils ont hâte de rencontrer ma meilleure amie. Ils savent que tu traverses une période difficile alors ils sont compréhensifs.

-Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, de toute façon c'est pas bon pour le moral d'être seule quand on a un problème.

Alice fit un sourire à Gregory avant de se figer quelques secondes, elle avait une vision. Gregory ne remarqua rien du comportement d'Alice. Elle nous fit un sourire quand on s'en alla et retrouva Edward qui sortait du vestiaire. Greg m'accompagna chez moi pour que je prenne quelques affaires, j'avais prévu de rester seulement jusqu'à lundi et nous étions jeudi.

Les parents de mon ami étaient très sympa, ils m'accueillirent avec joie et ils me demandèrent quel était mon plat favori. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échanger un regard complice avec Gregory, il arrangea la situation.

-Oh tu lui fais un bon steak saignant et elle sera heureuse. Et puis avec des frites ça serait sympa t'en penses quoi Bella ?

-Oh super j'adore quand c'est saignant et puis les frites c'est parfait.

-Très bien, sourit la mère.

On monta dans la chambre de Greg après manger et il s'en dormi aussitôt. J'en profitais pour aller chasser un peu histoire de me changer les idées. J'allais dans le bois le plus proche, celui qui était relié au jardin des Cullen à quelques kilomètres de là. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à m'amuser ce soir là, je me contentais de tuer mes proies directement sans vraiment chasser. Alors que je buvais le sang d'un lynx qui passait par là j'entendis un bruit de pas, je me retournais en grognant et je vis Jasper. Aussitôt je baissais ma garde, ne voulant pas être agressive.

-Alors comme ça t'es pas un vampire ? « C'est juste dans les films d'horreur » que tu disais. Tu faisais quoi là ? Tu lui faisais un câlin peut-être, plaisanta Jasper.

-Oh casse-toi. À chaque fois que tu apparais tu me pourris la vie, répondis-je. Et puis t'en es aussi un alors maintenant casse-toi ou je vais m'énerver !

Il eut un sourire, croyant que je ne serais pas capable de le mettre à terre mais je le connaissais par cœur. Je savais comment qu'il réagissait, à la dernière minute. Je sautais sur lui mais à la dernière seconde je virais sur la gauche comme lui. Je l'attrapais par le coup et je me positionnais au dessus, dominante.

-C'est qui la plus forte maintenant ? Dis-je fièrement.

-Pff, c'est quoi ton secret ?

-Je te connais c'est tout. Je savais ce que tu allais faire.

-Comment ?

-t'aimerais bien le savoir hein !

On rit un instant puis je redevins sérieuse.

-Je t'en veux Jasper, j'ai fait du mal à une amie à cause de toi. Elle me déteste et les autres aussi, tu as remarqué la réaction des autres au lycée aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais mais c'est parce qu'ils ne sont que de simple humain, ils ne comprennent pas ça.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, me gardant toujours sur ses jambes. Il approcha doucement sa tête de la mienne et m'embrassa. Je fermais les yeux, savourant ce moment. Dans la nuit noire, il n'y avait personne pour nous juger seule la lune nous observait. J'enroulais mes bras autours de la nuque de mon Jasper, ne voulant pas me séparer de lui. Ce baiser était identique à ceux d'avant, un de nos baiser remplis d'amour. Je me séparais de lui à contre cœur, en soupirant. Il était toujours avec Tess, j'étais trop blessée pour continuer. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait de nous. Je ne ne dis rien de plus et je retournais d'où je venais. Je sentais le regard de Jasper sur moi, j'étais brûlante de passion pour ce vampire comme avant. Le lendemain, je réveillais doucement Greg en lui annonçant que je lui avais préparais des croissants et que son chocolat allait refroidir. Quelques minutes après il était lavé et habillé, Gregory était affamé comme tout le temps. Il avala le petit déjeuné en vitesse et me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne nuit.

-Bien sûr, dis-je avec un immense sourire.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-Chasser du gros gibier.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que y'a un double sens.

-On y va, je suis prête !

Je montais dans la voiture en souriant toujours, j'avais l'esprit léger ce matin. J'étais prête à affronter le monde entier si Jasper était à mes côtés, je flottais littéralement sur un nuage.

-Il s'est passé quoi alors ?

-J'ai vu Jasper dans les bois hier.

-Oh mais il sait pour ton secret du coup !

-C'est pas le problème, ça fait des jours qu'il me tournait autours avec ça.

-Et il s'est passé quoi ?

-On s'est embrassé, comme avant. C'était magique et je me sens tellement bien depuis.

-Alors c'est reparti ?

-Je ne sais pas.

C'était vrai, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de nous. La matinée passa vite, les cours s'enchaînait dans la même ambiance que la veille sauf que je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je cherchais Greg dans la cantine et je le trouvais au fond en train de manger. Il me remarqua à peine, plongé dans sa nourriture. Je pris une pomme que je fis tourner dans ma main, il me parla de son cour de mathématique qui l'ennuyait. Gregory était très doué en mathématique et en physique, il était d'ailleurs reçu dans une très grande fac de New York. Je quittais Greg afin de me rafraîchir un peu, j'avais vraiment chaud. J'étais presque arrivée au toilette quand je vis Jasper et Tess parler, il lui fit un petit sourire et elle l'embrassa. Cette scène me brisa le cœur, je laissais tomber mon sac qui se renversa par terre et je courus dans les toilettes. Je me fichais de savoir s'ils m'avaient vu, Jasper avait encore joué avec mes sentiments. Je pris mon téléphone dans la poche et j'appelais Alice, je savais pas que je serais incapable de lui parler mais j'avais besoin d'elle.

-Allo Bella ? Ça va ? Où es-tu Bella ?

Je sanglotais toujours lui laissant le temps de me trouver.

-Écoute Bella j'arrive tout de suite, ne bouge pas.

Quelques secondes après elle était là, me serrant dans ses bras. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et je laissais couler des larmes de douleurs, les mêmes que lorsque j'avais perdu Jasper.

-Mais tu pleures, s'étonna-t-elle. Oh mon dieu, il te fait souffrir à ce point là ! Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire pleurer seulement quand Esmée avait perdu son compagnon et quand...

-Quand quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Je ne sais plus, c'est comme si c'était un vieux souvenir.

Je me remis à pleurer dans ses bras et un groupe de fille arriva.

-Foutez le camp, grogna Alice.

-Oh comme c'est touchant. La naine et la salope du lycée, une belle amitié en perspective !

Je relevais la tête folle de rage. Je me mis à grogner, laissant le monstre en moi agir. J'attrapais la fille par le cou, la soulevant en l'air. Je ne contrôlais plus mes actes et même les cris de la fille ne m'arrêtais pas. Au moment où j'allais la mordre Jasper arriva et me bloqua dans ses bras me faisant lâcher la fille qui s'assomma au passage.

-Calme-toi Bella ! Ordonna Jasper. Tout va bien c'est moi, écoute-moi. Respire ma belle, tu vas te calmer et nous on va arranger ça.

Alice me demanda d'avoir l'air choqué et de ne plus bouger. Jasper appela Carlisle et il expliqua la situation, Alice alla chercher le proviseur qui arriva en vitesse et il nous regarda.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Alice m'a appelé pour me dire que Bella s'était frappé avec une fille à cause de moi alors j'ai voulu les séparer mais quand je suis arrivé la fille tordait le bras de Bella et elle l'a poussé contre le mur.

-Bon je vais appeler les pompiers.

-Non j'ai appelé notre père, il devrait arriver.

Carlisle arriva et soupira en regardant ses deux enfants, l'humaine n'avait rien de grave. Carlisle m'emmena à l'hôpital pour continuer l'histoire. En arrivant dans la voiture Carlisle se retourna sur moi.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

-Demande à ton fils, c'est lui qui joue le briseur de cœur, s'énerva Alice.

-Oh toi miss parfaite arrête un peu !

-Moi miss parfaite ? Et toi alors Monsieur je me sens tellement parfait que je fais du mal à Bella alors que je suis complètement raide dingue d'elle !

-Bon ça suffit tous les deux ! Hurla Carlisle dans la voiture. Bella je vais te bander le poignet pour simuler la blessure, tu pourras le retirer dans quelques jours.

Après que ma main soit bandée et que Carlisle m'est sermonné en me prévenant que les rois pouvaient venir n'importe quand, je retournais chez Gregory. Il m'attendait dans sa voiture, les cours venaient de terminer. Il m'apprit qu'il avait invité Edward pour la soirée et qu'il arrivait dans une heure. En voyant ma tête il me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu te souviens de mon histoire ?

-Ouais, j'ai compris que c'était Edward ton premier amour mais c'est fini non ?

-Ouais mais c'est pas ça le problème c'est que l'assassin de mon mari, c'est lui. Il a très mal pris le fait que sa famille m'adopte alors il s'est vengé.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Ne fais rien d'accord ? Il ne se souvient de rien et puis ce ne sont pas tes histoires !

Edward arriva un peu gêné vu la situation. Il s'excusa pour le comportement de son frère et je diffusais mon bouclier mental sur Greg, aussitôt Edward fronça les sourcils. Finalement on passa une bonne journée, je regardais Edward manger de la pizza avec dégoût jouant encore la comédie. Les Cullen ne savaient pas que Gregory était au courant pour notre secret. Je ne parlais presque pas avec Edward mais je participais un peu à la soirée toute fois je n'avais pas le cœur à la fête. Quand Edward quitta la maison de Greg j'étais épuisée, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas déployé mon bouclier. La seule chose à faire c'était de chasser pour me calmer et pour me ressourcer.

* * *

**Et voila c'est tout pour cette semaine on se retrouve Mercredi et en attendant n'oubliez pas les review !**

**PS: j'ai fini les cours lundi (youhou !) donc je vais pouvoir plus réviser et plus écrire ! elle est pas belle la vie ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les filles ! Alors des petites news... Je suis en vacance ! Même si je révise (tous les matins 2 heures) bah je bronze énormément ! D'ici quelques jours je vais avoir une superbe couleur ! la je suis entre le blanc et le bronzé alors on verra comment évoluent les couleurs.**

_**Rosalieemmamailie : non mais j'aime bien :p **_

_** carowolf: 14 ou 15 chapitres :) **_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : questionnée

Ce soir on sortait dans une autre ville avec Gregory, on voulait s'amuser et se changer les idées.

J'avais mis une belle robe, celle qui avait des reflets violets. J'avais bouclier entièrement mes cheveux et j'avais légèrement maquillé mes yeux, pour ne pas gâcher la tenue j'avais enfilé une paire d'escarpin très haut. Les parents de Gregory étaient chez les voisins pour une soirée karaoké et on s'apprêtait à sortir quand je reçus un message d'Alice.

« _On aimerait parler avec toi ce soir, viens chez nous. Il n'y a que Jasper et moi ainsi que les parents. S'il-te-plaît »_

je montrais le message à Gregory en soupirant, je n'avais pas le choix. Je regardais ma tenue en souriant, je n'avais pas envi de me changer et puis Greg viendrait avec moi. Il était temps que les Cullen sachent que Gregory était au courant. Il n'était pas très rassuré de rencontrer les Cullen chez eux, il n'avait jamais vu Esmée. Tout le long du chemin il était agité, ne laissant de jouer avec sa chemise. Lui aussi était très bien habillé, il avait mis une chemise bleu et un jean noir.

-Oh mais il a la trouille on dirait ! Pauvre petit humain, il a peur de se faire manger !

-Oh mais arrête Bella c'est juste que je ne la connais pas, elle ne va peut-être pas m'aimer.

-Non c'est vrai, Esmée est une affreuse femme. Elle n'aime personne, surtout pas les ados !

Je faillis rire en imaginant une Esmée méchante, c'était impossible. J'arrivais dans l'allée des Cullen, souriante. Je ne faisais pas de soucis sur la discussion mais Gregory si. Je frappais à la porte et je vis Esmée qui me prit dans ses bras.

-Ma petite Bella, je suis heureuse de te voir. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Je vais bien Esmée merci, je vous présente Gregory. C'est mon meilleur ami et il est au courant pour les vampires.

-Oh et bien, bienvenue dans la communauté Gregory.

Je vis les yeux d'Esmée pétiller, elle était ravie de le rencontrer. Gregory s'avança pour lui serrer la main mais Esmée le prit dans ses bras, le lien était crée. Je crois qu'Esmée avait ce pouvoir, elle créait des liens avec des gens et tout le monde l'aimait. Je ne savais pas si c'était réel ce lien mais tout le monde adorait Esmée. Toute la famille était là, Alice avait enfilé un sur-vêtement blanc et des chaussettes basses roses. Quand à Jasper il était simplement magnifique avec son tee shirt blanc et sa veste noire. Quand je pénétrais dans le salon il me dévisagea, observant mes courbes mises en valeur. Alice eut un sourire un voyant Gregory, sourire qui fut partagé par Jasper.

-Bien je suis heureux que tu sois venue Bella même si la présence de Gregory complique les choses.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien. Bella me confit tous ses secrets depuis longtemps, expliqua l'humain.

-Très bien, soupira Carlisle. Je comprends que Bella soit un peu énervée en ce moment vu le comportement de Jasper.

-D'ailleurs il s'est fait sermonné ! Continua Esmée.

-Je m'excuse Bella. Tu n'as pas compris ce que tu as vu l'autre fois.

-Ah ouais et il y avait quoi à comprendre à par que tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Et bien peut-être que j'ai peur de m'engager avec toi parce que je sais pas qui tu es vraiment.

-Mais moi non plus je ne sais plus qui tu es. Tu te comportes comme un goujat, je ne sais plus comment réagir.

-Oui bon ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je voulais que tu saches que je ferais tout pour protéger ma famille. Tu dois savoir que les souverains ne tolèrent aucun dérapage et s'ils apprennent ce que tu as fait, je n'hésiterais pas à te dénoncer.

-Ne vous faîtes-pas de soucis pour ça, rassurai-je.

Les parents partirent chasser après avoir dit à Gregory qu'il y avait de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Au début il y avait un silence de mort, Gregory alla chercher un paquet de chips et mangea bruyamment. Alice regardait nos tenues en souriant, on voyait bien qu'on avait prévu de sortir. Elle demanda à Jasper de nous occuper avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il m'ignora royalement préférant discuter sport avec Gregory. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir d'ennui, Alice arriva avec une jolie robe verte.

-Bon alors on va faire la fête ?

-Non j'ai pas envi de sortir, marmonna Jasper.

-Je ne parlais à toi crétin, je parlais à Bella et Gregory.

On avait démarré la voiture quand Jasper entra dans la voiture en nous disant qu'il ne voulait pas être tout seul et puis qu'il avait d'écouter de la musique. J'eus un petit sourire en regardant Alice, elle savait très bien qu'il allait venir. Arrivés au club où Alice avait l'habitude de venir, on dansa tout de suite. Je me déhanchais au rythme de la musique, imitée par Alice. Je voyais bien les yeux de Jasper sur moi et j'eus l'impression de revenir à l'époque du « Blue Dream ».

-C'est magique hein, on se croirait dans un rêve.

-Tu peux le dire ! Répondis-je à Alice.

J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'Alice se souvenait de quelque chose, elle avait fait beaucoup d'allusion dans la soirée. J'avais dansé avec Jasper sur une chanson de zouk, on avait bien rigolé mais ça s'était terminé là. Je n'avais pas voulu parler avec lui de nous car je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée. Alice avait insisté pour prendre une photo de nous tous, on dansa sur une vieille chanson de disco et Jasper râla. Il n'aimait danser sur ces chansons pourtant il se débrouillait très bien, il dansait avec Alice sous les regards des autres mais surtout du mien, j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui à ce moment. Je le voyais rire avec sa première femme, et j'eus l'impression que le monde entier nous appartenait ce soir là.

-Tu bois quoi Gregory ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oh je vais prendre une cocktail sans alcool. J'évite de boire en ce moment tu sais avec les matchs et tout.

-Ouais et puis on sait jamais avec Bella, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire quand tu dormiras ?

-Hé ! Criai-je. Arrête de dire des conneries Jasper, je vais rien lui faire. C'est pas mon genre, et puis c'est mon meilleur ami. Je vais pas lui faire de mal !

-Oh Jasper t'as pas fini d'embêter Bella, la pauvre. C'est la plus gentille d'entre nous, tu lui brises le cœur deux fois en peu de temps et pourtant elle est là à te parler alors que tu le mérites même pas, continua Alice.

-Oh tu l'as pas volé celle là ! Ris-je.

Jasper roula des yeux et me demanda si je voulais danser avec lui, savait-il que j'en avais énormément envi ? Bien sur. Il avait du mal à se retenir avec toutes les personnes présentent, les émotions étaient très intense. Je l'empêchais de m'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, je ne voulais pas ça comme ça. Si on devait être ensemble je voulais qu'on parle avant, qu'on vide notre sac et que j'évite de le frapper au passage. Je ris beaucoup cette soirée là, oubliant mes soucis et mes peines. Je crois que j'aurais été capable de danser avec Edward tellement la joie me rendait différente. Je ne sais pas si c'était les autres, la musique ou simplement Jasper qui me rendait comme ça mais je savourais chaque instant par peur que ça ne dure qu'une soirée.

J'aurais voulu danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit mais je voyais bien que Gregory n'en pouvais plus. Je fis signe aux vampires de venir.

-Il n'en peut plus le pauvre. On va rentrer. A lundi, dis-je.

-Oh bah on va rentrer avec vous, dis Jasper. De toute façon je voulais chasser un peu avant de rentrer à la maison, on passera par la forêt qui relie la maison de Greg et la notre.

-Oh cette forêt là ? J'ai déjà chassé là bas, on y trouve du bon gibier.

-Oh ils sont dur à trouver ses gibiers, me taquina Jasper.

-Oui mais quand on sait comment les prendre, ils viennent tous seuls !

Alice et Greg nous observaient un peu consternés. Ils ne cessaient de soupirer mais je m'en fichais, ce soir j'étais ivre de bonheur. On rentrait sans faire de bruit et sans allumer de lumière, Jasper et Alice étaient derrières nous. Gregory leur montra la porte qui menait au jardin puis alla dans sa chambre, je dis à Alice qu'on refaisait ça quand elle voulait. De la fenêtre de Gregory je voyais la forêt et parfois j'apercevais un mouvement rapide, c'était Jasper. Il monta en haut d'un arbre et me salua, lui aussi semblait heureux. Je fermais la fenêtre et revint m'asseoir sur le lit, il me tardait de revoir Jasper.

Le lendemain, Gregory avait retrouvé la forme. Il avait dormi comme un bébé et semblait prêt à recommencer mais pas moi. J'avais besoin de chasser et il y avait trop de soleil pour j'aille dehors, je soupirais. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et même le film comique que regardaient les parents de Gregory ne suffisait pas à me redonner le sourire. À la fin du film, les parents sortirent dans le jardin avec le chien. Mattew arriva chez Gregory et fut surpris de me voir.

-Salut Mattew, dis-je pour briser le silence.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il froidement.

-Bon écoute Mattew on va pas continuer comme ça. Bella est notre amie non ? Alors il faut arrêter ce petit jeu a assez duré.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as fait ça Bella. Tu sais, les rumeurs vont bon train et je ne sais même plus ce qui est vrai ou non.

-Et bien déjà tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas couché avec Jasper.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé Bella ? C'est le copain de Tess bon sang !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Mattew.

-Pourquoi c'est quoi que je ne peux pas comprendre Bella ?

-Tu vois les yeux de Bella en ce moment ? Demanda Greg. Et bien regarde-les encore Mattew, tu pourras voir qu'elle culpabilise de cette situation. Bella n'a rien choisi, c'est comme ça depuis longtemps. Pourtant si tu regardes bien il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre, des pointes d'or un peu partout. Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est de l'amour, c'est du dévouement mais également de la douleur pure. Chaque petite touche d'or que tu vois c'est quelque chose qu'elle a ressenti à cause de Jasper.

-Oh alors tu es amoureuse de lui ! Mais depuis quand Bella ?

-Depuis toujours. Tu sais quand tu aimes quelqu'un, que tu l'aimes vraiment t'es prêt à tout pour son bonheur et même à l'abandonner. Y'a pas quelqu'un que tu connais avec le même regard que moi, qui a des nuances de couleurs dans les yeux ?

-Moly ! S'écria-t-il.

-Ouais bah tu vois Moly ressent ce que je ressens. J'ai laissé Jasper pour son bien et pas par plaisir, j'aurais voulu être sa copine mais j'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

-Oh je vois mais tu vois je comprends aussi la réaction de Tess, le mieux serait de parler. Trouvez un moment pour parler toutes les deux et peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront.

Mattew avait totalement raison, la meilleure solution c'était de parler entre nous. Quand le soleil fut suffisamment bas pour qu'aucun rayon ne me touche, j'allais remercier les parents pour leur hospitalité et je rentrais chez moi.

-Ça va aller Bella ? Se soucia Gregory.

-Oui ne te fais pas de soucie. Je vais bien maintenant, tu m'as remonté le moral mais je dois aussi vivre ma vie tu sais. Et puis mon appartement me manque un peu, avouai-je. De toute façon on se voit demain au lycée, rassurai-je.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier et je montais dans ma voiture. Sur le chemin j'appelais Jane qui décrocha très vite.

-Oh Madame Swan me fait l'honneur d'appeler.

-Commence pas Jane ! J'ai pas passé une super semaine et j'ai pas eu le temps de vous appeler.

-T'inquiète pas je te taquine, répondit Jane. Alors comment ça se passe avec Jasper ?

-Boh, je ne sais pas trop. Un jour c'est blanc, l'autre noir. Il m'embrasse, il embrasse Tess. Il me fait pleurer, il me fait rire.

-Attends attends, rembobine Bella. Il t'a embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, avouai-je en souriant. La première fois j'étais colère après lui et j'allais le frapper jute avant qu'il ne m'embrasse dans le lycée. Mais le vrai problème c'est que je suis considérée comme une vraie salope au lycée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah Jasper est en couple avec Tess.

-Ta copine brune ? S'étonna Jane.

-Ouais, murmurai-je. Enfin bref tu vois je suis plutôt mal barré.

-Mais tu as bien dit la première fois, alors c'est quand la deuxième fois ?

-Y'a pas longtemps, avouai-je. On s'est croisé dans la forêt et il m'a encore embrassé mais c'était tellement merveilleux, un des baisers d'autre fois. Je suis restée sous le charme toute la nuit et j'ai recommencé à y croire mais bon je l'ai vu embrasser Tess le lendemain alors j'y comprends plus rien tu vois.

-Tu as parlé avec lui ?

-Non j'ai pas eu le temps. On est sorti en boite hier soir et c'était le délire ! On a dansé ensemble pratiquement toute la soirée et puis c'était fantastique Jane !

-Alors c'est reparti ? Ouais mais non je ne sais pas, j'ai évité à plusieurs reprises ses baisers parce que déjà je veux parler avec Tess.

-Un combat de fille pour le beau Jasper ? Plaisanta Jane.

-Ouais en quelque sorte, dis-je en riant. Non sérieusement je veux juste mettre les choses au claire tu comprends.

-Oui et puis peut-être qu'une bonne discussion s'impose avec Jasper à moins que vous allez vous sauter dessus comme des bêtes.

-Idiote ! Ris-je.

-Sinon tu étais où cette semaine ?

-Chez Gregory, dis-je tout naturellement.

-Quoi ? Cria Jane.

-Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois. Greg m'a tenu compagnie pour me changer les idées.

-Comment est sa chambre ?

-Bleu et noire. Il y a un plafond représentant la galaxie, c'est magnifique. Je regardais les étoiles au plafond et je me sentais totalement vide d'émotion comme si j'étais éteinte et j'adorais ça.

-Oh c'est super ça !

-Ouais mais en attendant je vais te laisser, je suis arrivée chez moi et j'aimerais faire un brin de ménage avant d'aller chasser puis de regarder un film.

-Tu me tiens au courant de toute hein !

-Bien sur Jane, bisous.

Je rentrais chez moi un peu perdue, je n'avais pas ce souvenir. Il y avait des vêtements un peu partout, des feuilles déchirés dans tous les coins et j'avais besoin de faire du ménage dans la salle de bain. Je mis un peu de musique, je commençais par trier tous les vêtements. Je mis à laver ceux que j'avais porté et les autres firent ranger dans mon placard. Je ramassais toutes les feuilles et je les lus une par une. La plus part c'était des textes pour les cours ou bien des pensés que j'avais écrit, comme ce texte qui m'avait fait sourire.

_« Tu sais que tes yeux me donnent des frissons ? Je t'aime. Je te regarde au tableau sourire au professeur et essayant de résoudre ce problème, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes que j'aimerais résoudre. C'est fou ce que t'es sexy dans cette chemise blanche et ce pantalon en toile. C'est dommage qu'il y a autant d'humains, sinon je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus. »_

Je repliais la feuille en souriant et je la rangeais dans un meuble. Une fois que j'avais nettoyé la salle de bain, je partais chasser dans une autre zone que celle des Cullen. Je me plongeais dans un film dramatique, le film se termina rapidement et puis je me plongeais dans mes souvenirs. Je voyais la vie que j'avais avant, ma famille. Esmée me manquait beaucoup, Rosalie et Emmett aussi. Je me sentais seule et je ressentis le froid des draps. Je me levais soudainement pleine d'entrain et de volonté, je devais parler avec Tess et pourquoi pas récupérer Jasper.

Je m'habillais simplement d'une petite robe à fleur bleu et de ballerine. J'étais arrivée dans les premières au lycée et j'attendais Tess assise sur le capot de ma voiture. Malheureusement je ne vis pas Tess avant que je commence les cours, elle était arrivée en retard selon Gregory. Alice m'avait fait un petit sourire et j'avais partagé un cours de mathématique avec Jasper. Il avait voulu me parler mais je lui avais expliquer que le temps que les choses n'étaient pas réglées entre lui, sa copine et moi on devait éviter de se voir afin de calmer les choses.

-Tu comprends Jasper je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. J'aimerais prendre du recul.

-Oh mais Bella ne gâche pas tout, regarde on c'est bien amusé ensemble non ?

-Oui mais c'est pas le problème Jasper c'est juste que tu n'as toujours pas rompu avec Tess et tu joues sur deux tableaux et c'est mal ce que tu fais, autant pour Tess que pour moi.

-J'attends juste le bon moment tu vois, je peux pas dire « Oh Tess c'est fini avec toi mais par contre je commence une nouvelle histoire avec Bella, sans rancune hein ! »

-T'es bête ! En tout cas, laisse-moi juste un peu de te temps. Je voudrais parler avec Tess aujourd'hui, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Bon très bien, soupira Jasper. Mais te tarde pas trop jolie Bella.

Il ne m'avait pas reparlé de la journée à mon plus grand bonheur. À la cantine je cherchais Tess du regard, elle n'était pas à la table habituelle pourtant Greg m'avait assuré qu'il l'avait vu en cours de science. Je compris alors qu'elle nous évitait tous.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Tess ? Demandai-je à Alice.

-Euh non mais par contre j'ai une proposition pour ce week-end.

-On en parle plus tard car j'aimerais vraiment parler avec Tess, tu comprends ?

-Bien sur, j'espère que tu vas la trouver.

Je cherchais la dans chaque couloir, voulant à tout prix lui parler. En regardant dans le jardin du lycée je la trouvais qui lisait un livre. Pendant un moment j'hésitais à lui parler, elle semblait tellement paisible à cet instant. Je m'approchais doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur mais elle sursauta quand même, réflexe d'humain. Elle me regardait froidement, fixant mes yeux puis ma tenue. Elle devait croire que je m'habillais pour Jasper mais non, je savais qu'il aimait les robes sans motifs.

-On peut parler Tess ?

* * *

**Des avis ? le prochain chapitre : la conversation entre les deux filles ! à Samedi et bon bronzage à tout le monde :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou les filles ! Le soleil est toujours au rendez-vous ! J'ai hâte que le bac se termine ! **

**Bon alors cette semaine je n'ai pas eu de question mais je tiens à répondre à hp-drago ! Je suis bien d'accord que Bella n'agit plus comme avant mais si le personnage principal n'évolue plus ça ne sert à rien de faire Origine tu ne crois pas ? Elle ne peut pas être tout le temps sur ses gardes, fière et agir comme si elle était en guerre. Je pense que Bella mérite d'être insouciante et heureuse alors je vais continuer à la faire réagir comme ça, même si ça ne te plait pas. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas parce qu'on a énormément souffert qu'on ne pas agir comme une adolescente normale. D'ailleurs je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas encore 18 ans alors c'est vrai que parfois je fais agir Bella comme moi j'agirais, j'en suis désolée mais si vous voulez une fiction avec des réactions adultes il ne faudra plus lire mes fictions car je ne sais pas encore réagir comme une adulte donc je ne peux pas l'écrire ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : acceptée

-J'attendais que tu viennes me parler depuis longtemps, expliqua Tess sans sourire.

-Je ne savais pas par où commencer, j'avais peur de ta réaction et de la mienne.

-Et bien si tu commençais par t'asseoir à l'ombre.

Je l'écoutais respirer ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Elle ferma son livre après avoir marqué la page, elle le rangea dans son sac et frotta sa petite robe à motif fleuri.

-Tu comptes observer chacun de mes gestes Bella ou alors tu as l'intention de me parler ?

-C'est que, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Et bien simplement par le début, je veux comprendre ton comportement.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais je connais Jasper depuis très longtemps. En fait j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours et d'être toujours amoureuse de lui, j'étais persuadé qu'un jour ça irait entre nous, qu'on serait ensemble et que la vie suivrait son court comme je l'ai imaginé, mais non.

-Tu croyais quoi Bella ? Jasper ne t'appartient pas.

-J'ai pourtant eu cette impression. Pour moi Jasper n'aurait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre et puis c'était insensé que j'assiste à ça.

-J'ai toujours attendu le moment idéal pour parler avec Jasper et puis j'ai vu que tu parlais avec Jasper alors je suis allée le voir et on a commencé à parler.

-Tu as profité de ça ? M'indignai-je.

-Ouais je l'avoue mais tu n'avais qu'à ne pas le laisser partir. Non mais sans blague Bella tu n'as pas raison dans l'histoire, tu n'étais pas en couple avec lui.

-Je sais, murmurai-je.

On resta profondément concentrée dans nos pensés.

-Tess, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je veux dire, le baiser et tout le rester.

-T'es vraiment amoureuse hein ? Du genre le premier regard, le premier baiser, la première fois, le mariage, les enfants, la retraite et la fin heureuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa description de l'amour parfait pour les humains, totalement différent de ce que pensé les vampires. Jasper n'était pas mon premier baiser ni ma première fois. Il représentait bien plus qu'une simple amourette d'adolescent, il représentait ma vie. Je savais qu'au fond cette discussion déterminerait mon avenir, heureux ou non.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois ma vie avec Jasper, ce n'est pas un conte de fée.

-Pourtant Jasper représente le prince charmant ! Plaisanta Tess.

Je me moquais de la remarque de Tess, Jasper n'était pas du tout le prince charmant.

-Voila la preuve que tu ne le connais pas du tout, dis-je avec sérieux.

-Ah oui ?

-Jasper c'est plutôt le contraire du prince charmant, il est calculateur, il ne fait jamais rien sans rien. Il en empathie beaucoup pour les autres et déteste faire du mal au autre. Ce n'est pas un méchant gars au fond, faut juste le connaître car il n'est pas très sociable et il est plutôt ringard mais c'est ça qui fait son charme en grande partie.

-Tu le trouves ringard ? S'indigna Tess. Moi je trouve qu'il a son propre style.

-Tu ne vois que les qualités de Jasper et ce n'est pas de l'amour mais de l'attirance c'est tout. C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi.

-Je le connais mieux que toi ! Essaya de se défendre l'humaine.

-Ah ouais, tu crois vraiment ça ?

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, son rythme cardiaque avait sévèrement augmenté et je sentais ma gorge me bruler légèrement. Soudain, Alice passa. Elle fronça les sourcils en nous observant puis marcha dans notre direction.

-Oh les filles ! cria-t-elle. Vous faites quoi ici ?

-On discute, répondit Tess avec un sourire.

-Hum je vois, discussion à propos de Jasper. Vous avez l'air fâché, il y a un problème.

-Bella assure qu'elle connait mieux Jasper que moi, je suis quand même sa copine ! S'indigna Tess dans un couinement.

-Tess, commença Alice en posant sa main sur le bras de l'humaine. Sans vouloir te faire du mal je pense comme Bella. Dis-moi simplement une chose sur lui que tu connais et que Bella ne t'a pas déjà dit.

-Et bien Jasper est gentil, répondit-elle penaude.

-Tess voila, résonna Alice. Tu dois avouer que Bella le connait par cœur.

Alice retourna de son côté où l'entendait Edward. Tess soupira avant de croiser ses jambes sous son menton. Elle cacha son visage dans ses genoux.

-En vérité Bella, je sais depuis le début que Jasper ne m'aime. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était avec moi que par défaut mais je voulais me prouver que j'étais meilleure que toi, juste une fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as une popularité que j'ai du mal à avoir et pourtant tu ne fais rien. Tu es tellement belle, et puis tu es vraiment intelligente. Alors pour une fois je voulais quelque chose que tu voulais vraiment et j'ai saisis ma chance mais maintenant je me rends compte de mon erreur. Je m'excuse Bella.

Je restais quelque peu surprise de sa réaction mais une fois le choc passait je la pris dans mes bras avant de me lever et de retourner en cours.

Finalement, j'aurais cru que cela se serait passé moins bien. Le lendemain je vis Jasper annoncer à Tess la rupture, elle s'en doutait. Il était venu la chercher dans notre groupe et j'avais ressenti la tension de toute le monde, on se demandait tous comment elle allait réagir. Il avait parlé longtemps avec elle, faisait de grands gestes et lançant de rapide coup d'œil dans notre direction. Tess gardait la tête baissée et ne disait rien, Jasper lui releva la tête pour l'observer dans les yeux avant de s'excuser une dernière fois. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de Tess.

-Bella a raison à ton sujet. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable, je t'ai utilisé pour faire du mal à Bella mais c'est toi qui t'excuse. J'espère qu'elle a conscience de sa chance, parce que moi aussi j'aimerais trouver une personne qui me correspondra.

Jasper lui fit un sourire puis elle revint vers nous. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, une rupture était toujours douloureuse. Je repensais à la fois où Edward m'avait abandonné dans la forêt et une vague de tristesse me submergea. Jasper s'approcha de moi mais je luis fis signe de ne pas approcher, je voulais lui parler seul à seul et pas devant tout le groupe. Je prévins Gregory que je partais un peu plus loin et je retrouvais Jasper.

-Pourquoi tu étais triste d'un seul coup ?

-Oh c'est juste que je suis un peu nostalgique. Voir la rupture mais surtout l'entendre m'a rappelé l'époque où j'étais encore humaine.

-Je comprends, tu veux en parler ? De toute façon, il va faire très beau aujourd'hui donc ce n'est pas un temps à sortir pour nous. Avec Alice on va se poser dans un coin de la forêt jusqu'à ce soir, tu veux venir ?

-Pourquoi pas.

« _Ne me cherche pas aujourd'hui, c'est pas un temps à sortir aujourd'hui alors on va se poser tranquillement. Passe une bonne journée et profite bien du soleil ! »_

Après avoir été certaine que Gregory ait lu mon message je retrouvais Alice qui nous attendait dans la voiture. Jasper m'ouvrit la porte et il prit le siège derrière Alice. Elle me parla de sa dernière robe qu'elle avait fait, une création spéciale bal de fin d'année. Elle espérait pouvoir venir avec son petit ami mais elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas capable de se tenir tranquille. Jasper marmonna quelque chose du genre qu'Alice était folle avec ses caprices et soupira avant de me regarder. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mon statut de reine m'imposait d'être directe et ferme mais en même temps c'était Alice. On se posa à l'entré de la forêt prêt d'un petit lac, l'air était très agréable ici. Je retirais ma veste afin de laisser ma peau briller, imitée par Alice.

-Tu as des facultés spéciale demanda Alice ?

-Tu veux dire un don ? Ouais j'en ai un. J'ai un bouclier mental très puissant, rien n'arrive à m'atteindre et je peux le développer sur plusieurs kilomètres maintenant. Et vous ?

Je jouais l'innocente, faignant de ne pas les connaître si bien que ça. Les deux Cullen échangèrent un regard.

-Au point où on en est maintenant, soupira Jasper, tu peux lui dire pour tout le monde.

-Youpi ! J'avais hâte de te dire mon don ! Je peux voir l'avenir mais parfois le passé. Je ne maitrise pas très bien le passé car c'est assez récent.

-C'est pratique ça ! Alors tu as vu mon arrivé depuis longtemps je parie !

-Et bien en faite non ! Je ne vois pas tout l'avenir et puis j'ai vu de ton passé mais pas beaucoup, juste assez pour savoir que tu es une personne bien et que tu t'es sacrifié pour quelqu'un mais je ne comprends pas trop cette vision.

-Mouais, Et toi Jasper ?

-Je suis empathe et je contrôle les émotions des autres. C'est pour ça que j'ai ressenti ta tristesse et je ressens beaucoup plus les émotions des vampires.

-Et surtout celles de Bella ! Charia Alice.

-N'importe quoi, commenta Jasper. En plus tu rends Bella mal à l'aise.

-Oh ne dis pas le contraire, Edward l'a vu dans tes pensés.

-Edward lit dans les pensés ? Demandai-je faussement surprise.

-Ouais, répondit Jasper. C'est franchement chiant de vivre avec un télépathe ! On n'a pas d'intimité et il peut nous faire chanter !

-Il le fait ?

-Non mais il pourrait, expliqua Jasper. J'adore Edward c'est comme mon frère mais pour une raison que je ne comprends je n'arrive pas à lui faire totalement confiance et il le sait.

-Hum je vois, répondis-je. Parfois ça m'arrive aussi mais j'essaye de passer outre.

-Tu y arrives ? Demanda Jasper.

-Non, ris-je.

La journée passa tranquillement. A un moment Alice nous laissa seuls et elle alla chasser. Jasper se rapprocha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire.

-Je ne veux pas que les choses ailles vite entre nous, dis-je. Je veux être ton amie, vraiment. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Jasper et pas seulement parce que je suis attirée vers toi mais pour la personne que tu es et je suis toute stressée de te dire ça car j'ai peur que tu sois vexé et que tu t'éloignes de moi alors tout serait fichu et j'arriverais pas à m'en remettre et regarde dans l'état que ça me met d'imaginer que je pourrais te perdre, paniquai-je.

-Calme-toi ma puce, je ne vais pas m'éloigner. Même si j'ai horriblement envi de t'embrasser en ce moment parce que ta détresse me fait du mal je comprends ton choix, tu veux qu'on soit ami pour le moment alors pas de soucis. On va apprendre à se connaître, je vais te présenter à toute ma famille et on ira faire de longue balade ensemble. Je te draguerais petit à petit et peut-être qu'un soir je toquerais chez toi et je t'embrasserais quand tu ouvriras la porte. Ça te plaît ?

-C'est un bon programme, dis-je en riant.

-Viens là !

Il me prit dans ses bras et chassa toute angoisse de mon esprit. Je ne voulais vraiment pas sauter d'étape avec lui, j'avais une seconde chance avec lui et je le savais. La première fois, j'avais sauté tellement d'étape et on en avait trop souffert alors je ne voulais pas que sa recommence. Alice était en train de revenir quand Jasper me tendit un joli bouquet de fleur sauvage. Elle nous fit un sourire puis ils me déposèrent chez moi.

Le lendemain, je fus heureuse de voir un orage se préparer. Il n'y avait pas de soleil de prévu et Alice me prévenait dorénavant s'il y avait du soleil. Je bouclais mes cheveux et je mis une barrette avec un nœud. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'habiller, je voulais mettre un pantalon mais la chaleur était étouffante. J'optais pour un petit bermuda à carreau et une tunique blanche. Je retrouvais mes amis humains avant d'aller saluer les vampires. Durant toute la semaine je fis attention à ne pas être trop proche de Jasper car je me savais surveillée. Dans la semaine on avait convenu de sortir entre vampire chasser puis danser quelque part. Alice et Jasper devaient passer me prendre le vendredi soir, donc ce soir et j'avais une certaine appréhension qui m'avait mise en retard. Alice ouvrit la porte de chez moi, toute souriante.

-Bella tu es prête ?

-Non, avouai-je. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche.

-Dépêche-toi ! Jasper arrive, il gare la voiture.

Je choisis ma tenue avant de filer sous la douche. J'en profitais pour calmer mes émotions, un mélange de joie et de peur. J'entendais un peu de bruit dans ma chambre, Alice devait observer ma garde robe. Je me souvins trop tard que j'avais ressorti mes vieilles photos et je sortis de la douche en vitesse, pourvus qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Je m'habillais rapidement, et quand j'arrivais dans la chambre, Jasper avait une photo dans la main.

-Jasper, ne regarde pas ça ! Suppliai-je.

-Trop tard, commenta-t-il. J'ai vu une boîte sur ton lit et j'ai voulu voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était personnel ? Pour toi c'est normal d'ouvrir une boite et de regarder ce qu'il a dedans ?

-Mais Bella j'ai vu qu'il y avait mon prénom sur la boite, j'ai pensé que c'était un cadeau pour moi.

-Mais bien sur ! Tu crois pouvoir fouiller dans ma vie sans que je réagisse ? Tu me dégoutes Jasper, sors de chez moi.

-Mais, commença Jasper.

-Tout de suite.

Jasper baissa la tête, soupira et quitta mon appartement. Alice arriva en soupirant, elle s'assit sur mon lit et regarda la boîte. Elle fronça les sourcils et toucha le couvercle, elle se figea et aussitôt un sourire apparu sur son joli visage. Elle revint à elle et me regarda bizarrement, elle prit ma main dans les siennes et capta mon regard.

-Arrête de chercher des excuses pour t'éloigner de Jasper. Je sais ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte, c'est tout ce qui te reste de ton passé. Il y a un pull, des photos mais surtout des lettres. Des lettres que tu as écrites à cet homme que tu aimes depuis toujours. Et je crois bien que cet homme c'est Jasper.

-Ton don me surprendra toujours, souris-je.

-Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est trop compliqué comme situation et je ne veux pas que tout recommence alors je préfère réagir comme ça.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis en train de voir des flashs étranges. Je sais que c'est le passé mais pourtant je ne me souviens de rien, comme si on m'avait effacé la mémoire. Quand je repense au combat que j'ai mené contre les Volturi je ne me souviens pas très bien pourquoi mais j'ai ma propre idée.

-Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas savoir certaine chose, répondis-je.

-Je suis sûre que tu le sais, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

-Et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Je sais que Jasper a été tué, toute la famille a été dévasté mais surtout une personne en particulier. Il y a eu un mariage, un magnifique mariage. J'ai vu un voyage, Esmée pleurer et surtout Carlisle mourir. Je t'ai vu avec nous dans le château et tu parlais avec une femme. Après ça je nous ai vu retrouver Carlisle et Jasper à la maison et toujours cette sensation de vide qui ne m'a jamais quitté. Alors j'en ai conclu que tu étais mariée avec Jasper dans une autre vie et que tu es son âme-sœur mais que pour une raison étrange Jasper a été tué et ça t'a mis dans une rage intense. Toute la famille a voulu se venger mais surtout toi. Je ne sais pas qui a tué Jasper, le visage est à chaque fois masqué comme si je ne devais pas découvrir qui est cet homme.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas savoir.

-Dis le moi, je t'en prie.

-Tu vas le regretter, tu ne le verrais plus jamais pareil et tu risques de haïr cette personne.

-Bella !

-Bon très bien, soufflai-je. C'est Edward. Il n'a jamais accepté ma relation avec Jasper et a décidé de le tuer. Au début il devait simplement me garder prisonnière mais Jasper a refusé et il s'est sacrifié pour moi.

-Oh ma belle, je suis désolée de te rappeler ces souvenirs.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me consola une partie de la nuit puis on discuta d'autre chose. Alice me demanda si elle pouvait lire ses lettres afin de se souvenirs entièrement du passé, et je devais dire que ça me soulageait. Si Alice était au courant et qu'il ne se passait rien de grave alors j'avais une réelle chance avec Jasper même si j'étais toujours énervée après lui. Au matin, je pris la folle décision de partir à Forks histoire de me vider la tête et d'aller sur la tombe de mon père. Par chance il n'était pas enterré à la Push alors je ne risquais pas ma vie en y allant. Alice était heureuse que je parte un peu de la ville, je pourrais penser à autre chose. Tout au long de la route, je me demandais si c'était une bonne chose d'y retourner.

Mais une fois que je vie le panneau de la ville je n'eus plus aucun doute. C'était vraiment l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux, cette ville m'apportait tant de réconfort que s'en était presque étouffant. Je pris des fleurs chez le fleuriste et j'allais au cimetière. L'ambiance était vraiment étrange, un calme absolu sans être glauque. Quelques oiseaux gazouillaient et des papillons volaient un peu partout. Une légère brise fit bouger mes cheveux et je reportais mon attention sur l'environnement. Il y avait Emeline qui m'observait dans un coin, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Elle me rejoignit rapidement et elle observa la tombe de mon père.

-C'est dur de se dire que les humains auquel on tient ne vivront pas éternellement.

-Ouais, commentai-je. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour il partirait et je m'y suis préparée.

-Tu as raison, c'est bien de prévoir et de ne pas se retrouver dépourvu face à la mort.

-Surtout quand on est vampire, la mort est quotidienne.

-Je sens qu'il y a un double sens à tes paroles, que se passe-t-il ?

-Et bien c'est juste que dans la ville où je vis, il y a les Cullen.

-Oh, comment cela se passe ?

-Plutôt bien en vérité. Jasper et moi on se rapproche petit à petit mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward est toujours en vie.

-Je t'avais dit que tout serait comme avant. J'ai pensé qu'Edward méritait une autre chance, l'amour l'a rendu fou et il a aussi été manipulé par Aro. Et puis je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir protégé plusieurs fois. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il meurt, de toute façon je l'aurais sauvé quoi qu'il arrive. C'est aussi un innocent au final, et puis il se comporte bien maintenant ?

-Oui !

-Alors il n'y a aucun problème Bella. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de régler tes conflits intérieurs et tu verrais qu'un jour tu auras ta fin heureuse, je te le promets.

Elle s'en alla sur ses paroles me laissant là. Je compris alors que la vie pourrais être belle si j'oublie mes peurs, tout était simplement une question de courage. J'avais déjà hâte de retrouver Jasper pour m'excuser et lui faire lire toute ses lettres qui lui étaient adressées.

* * *

**Vos avis ? à mercredi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour les filles ! les vacances c'est génial, le lycée sans cours ça déchire, j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point mon lycée était beau. Bon j'avoue que je révise toujours même si j'avais dit que j'arrêtais ! Je suis en plein dans les papiers pour le déménagement et la fac du coup j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire mais j'ai attaqué le chapitre 14 ! **

**hp-drago : c'est juste la vérité, l'âge me fait écrire comme ça et je n'y suis pour rien ! après je vais te dire que je suis contente de la façon dont j'écris même si c'est loin d'être parfait. Ne pense pas que je t'agresse car c'est vraiment pas le cas. Je te fais quand même de gros bisous !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : désirée

Je n'avais pas réussi à me calmer de la nuit, j'étais rentré en vitesse à Grand Forks et j'avais attendu qu'il soit l'heure d'aller en cours. J'avais fait le ménage partout, j'avais changé de tenue plusieurs fois et j'avais bougé de place mes meubles. Alice passa vers 4 heure de matin, souriante.

-Olala Bella qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je suis impatiente d'aller en cours, tu vois. J'ai été à Forks et j'ai vu Emeline, j'ai enfin eu la réponse à mes questions et je me sens beaucoup plus sereine. J'ai surtout envie de m'excuser au prêt de Jasper.

-Il ne t'en veut pas du tout. En fait, il se sent vraiment con.

-Moi aussi je te rassure.

-J'ai lu les lettres que tu as écrites, elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer autant une personne, tu sembles si différentes dans les lettres que tu écrivais. On sentait toute la rage en toi mais maintenant tu sembles plus posée, plus sereine.

-J'ai tellement de rage contre la vie mais surtout contre Edward, j'avais envie de tuer tout le monde mais d'un côté j'avais peur pour ma famille. Je les entraînais dans une sale affaire et je savais qu'il y aurait des morts.

-Merci de me les avoir confiées. Je te les rends, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aurait besoin de les lires.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi au lycée ? Je dois passer prendre Gregory et après on ira au lycée.

-Si tu veux.

La présence d'Alice me calma aussitôt, j'avais besoin de sa compagnie pour aller bien. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller chercher Greg, je sautais littéralement du siège et Alice me fit un sourire moqueur. Gregory prit son temps pour finir son déjeuné et j'eus l'envie de le tuer. On arriva au lycée et il n'y avait aucune trace des autres Cullen. Je saluais tout le monde, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il y avait une fête de prévu dans quelque temps et je déclinais l'offre ne voulant pas une fête sans Alice et également Jasper.

-Tu peux inviter Jasper et Alice si tu veux, expliqua Tess ce qui surpris tout le monde.

-C'est gentil, dit Alice, mais je ne pense pas que Jasper aimerait faire la fête, c'est pas sont truc.

Je quittais tout le monde et je pris ma place dans la salle de littérature. Il y avait un silence, tout le monde semblait endormi ou blasé d'aller au lycée. Je m'agitais sur la chaise, cherchant Jasper des yeux. Quand le prof referma la porte et que Jasper n'était toujours pas entré je fus angoissée, et s'il ne foulait plus me voir ?

-Excusez-moi monsieur, dit Jasper en ouvrant la porte.

-Installez-vous monsieur Hale, soupira le professeur. Puisque vous êtes déjà debout, pourquoi ne pas nous lire votre texte aujourd'hui.

-Et bien j'ai écrit quelque chose ce week-end, mais qui n'a rien à voir avec le thème.

-Et bien lisez-nous ce travail, s'impatienta l'humain.

-Elle. C'est quelque chose d'inexplicable, son apparence au de la de l'apparence elle-même. Elle semble si différente si inaccessible et pourtant je la sens prêt de mon cœur. Elle est la chaleur, l'étincelle de ma vie. Chaque moment, chaque seconde, je me vois évoluer. Elle me transforme et me fait redevenir celui que j'étais au paravent. Je l'ai enfin trouvé, ma reine. Si fragile, brisée par la vie et le chagrin j'essayerai de la protéger et plus jamais je ne la laisserais seule. J'ai compris notre erreur, j'ai changé, je le jure. Je lui ai fait du mal pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle représentait mais maintenant il est trop tard. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la laissé partir, je ne veux plus être séparé d'elle car je sais que j'en mourrais. Mon amour pour elle est bien au de la de l'amour, c'est de la dévotion. Je serais prêt à mourir, encore et encore pour qu'elle m'appartienne. Isabella est ma reine, ma moitié et je t'aime, vraiment. Ne me repousse plus Bella, murmura-t-il en finissant son texte.

Je voyais toutes les filles essuyer leurs larmes et les garçons avaient un sourire moqueur, quand au professeur il était sans voix. Jasper prit sa place prêt de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, il m'avait fait la plus belle des déclarations. J'avais hâte que le cours se termine, de pouvoir lui parler et de m'excuser. Jamais une heure n'avait été aussi longue, si ennuyeuse. Le professeur n'avait pas arrêté de faire des éloges à Jasper et lui conseillait de faire des études de lettres classiques mais Jasper en l'écoutait pas, il me regardait moi. Je me demandais si les autres ressentaient notre amour car Jasper avait tendance à projeter ses émotions quand on était ensemble. Le cours sonna mais Jasper se précipita hors de la salle me laissant seule. On avait encore cours et donc on ne pourrait pas se parler avant une heure. Heureusement que j'avais français et que je retrouvais Gregory qui me fit un sourire.

-Alors comment c'était ? demanda-t-il.

-L'enfer mais en même temps c'était si bon, expliquai-je.

-Hein ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dis-je en souriant. Il m'a fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour, mais il est parti avant qu'on se parle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas qu'on se jette dessus comme des bêtes. Tu sais, on n'est pas humains, chuchotai-je. Nos réactions sont plus intenses que les votre parfois on ne se contrôle pas, surtout pas avec son compagnon.

-Oh je vois, mais tu comptes le voir aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sur mais seulement quand nos émotions seront plus calme, à la pause.

Je laissais Gregory se concentrer sur ses cours. Il appréciait le français depuis que je lui avais expliqué les règles et c'était tant mieux. Jane aimait beaucoup cette langue et j'étais convaincu que se serait un atout supplémentaire pour lui s'il savait parler cette langue. Quand la cloche sonna je laissais Greg pour trouver Jasper. Il était appuyé contre la voiture avec Edward et Alice. Quand j'approchais vers Jasper les deux vampires s'en allèrent nous laissant seuls. Je n'osais pas bouger, j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille encore. Finalement je posais ma main sur son torse et une décharge électrique parcouru mon corps tout entier. Je savais ce que c'était, c'était notre amour. Il se passa une chose vraiment étrange ensuite, j'eus l'impression de ressentir toutes les émotions de Jasper. Il y avait de l'amour pour moi, de la peur, de la joie et aussi du désir. Je savais que ce n'était pas mes émotions, je n'avais plus du tout peur maintenant. Je posais ma tête sur le torse de Jasper, heureuse qu'il soit là. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma tête et mon dos, m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. J'aurais voulu pleurer de joie d'avoir retrouver mon Jasper. Il était enfin là, mon compagnon. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans une bulle, c'était trop beau pour être réel et pourtant ça l'était. La cloche sonna, nous brisant de notre monde à nous.

-Viens, dit-il.

Il monta dans sa voiture et je le suivis. Alice arriva et je lui jetais mes clés de voiture pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle comme elle était venue avec Jasper. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et disparu dans la foule d'humain. Jasper roula quelques minutes avant de se garer devant le restaurant.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite mais je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde avec toi. Je sais que c'est ridicule pour nous d'aller au restaurant mais c'est quelque chose d'important chez les humains alors comme je veux que tout soit parfait entre nous, permets-moi de t'inviter au restaurant.

-J'accepte avec plaisir même s'il n'est que 10 heure du matin, me moquai-je.

Jasper fit la grimace mais on alla tout de même au restaurant. Je commandais un café et un croissant, ce qui fit rire Jasper.

-J'ai envi qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début, dit soudain Jasper. Alors je me présente, je m'appelle Jasper Hale et je suis un vampire, murmura-t-il.

Je ris à la façon dont il l'avait dit, je décidais de jouer le jeu aussi.

-Je suis ravi de te connaître Jasper, je m'appelle Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Et je suis moi aussi vampire, chuchotai-je. Je bois du sang animal mais aussi humain ce qui me permet de manger de la nourriture humaine quand je veux.

-Oh et bien c'est très bien ça, j'aimerais bien goûter ce café mais je pense que je ne l'apprécierais pas.

On continua ainsi toute la matinée avant de sortir du restaurant vers midi et d'aller au parc, on se posa sur un banc et on s'amusa à inventer une vie au personne que l'on voyait.

-Tu vois la petite brune là-bas ? demanda Jasper. Elle est surement mère d'un garçon en bas âge. Son mari n'a plus d'amour pour elle mais elle essaye malgré tout de sauver son mariage.

-C'est facile pour toi, tu ressens les émotions ! Bon alors tu vois l'homme en costume là-bas ? Il est avocat. Je pense qu'il est homo puisque n'a pas regardé la femme qui est passée juste devant son nez et qu'il ne porte pas d'alliance.

-Hum mouais mais regarde, moi non plus je ne porte pas d'alliance et pourtant je ne regarde pas les femmes.

-Et bien tu dois être homosexuel, plaisantai-je.

-Tu crois ça ?

Jasper se leva d'un coup et m'attrapa avant de se précipiter vers la marre. Il essaya de me jeter à l'eau sans se mouiller mais je ne me laissais pas faire. J'attrapais son cou et je le fis basculer avec moi. On atterrit dans l'eau avec un grand bruit ce qui attira les regards de tout le monde. On éclata de rire avant de sortir de l'eau et d'essayer de se sécher. Finalement on sortit du parc en fin d'après-midi et on alla au cinéma.

-Si je compte bien ça fait trois rendez-vous, dit Jasper.

-Et donc ?

-Et bien tu sais ce qui se passe au troisième rendez-vous ?

-Non pas du tout.

Je m'éloignais de Jasper en riant ce qui le fit grogner. Je pris un siège et il vint s'assoir à côté de moi en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui s'installait prêt de nous. Le pauvre humain prit peur et s'en alla en courant. Je ne pourrais pas dire de quoi parler le film, j'étais trop concentré sur le bras de Jasper qui entourait mes épaules et sa mains qui caressait mon dos. J'étais bien installée sur son torse et j'avais vraiment l'impression que nous étions déjà ensemble comme un vrai couple. Quand la séance se termina, il me ramena chez moi et soupira quand on arriva à la porte.

-A demain ma belle, murmura-t-il.

-Tu veux venir me chercher ? Proposai-je.

-J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Il me prit dans ses bras un long moment avant de s'éloigner et de retourner à sa voiture. Je rentrais chez moi en souriant comme une folle. J'eus envi d'hurler sur les toits que j'étais heureuse mais je me contentais d'appeler Alec.

-Salut Bella ! quel plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone, ça devient rare.

-Je suis désolée mais en ce moment j'avais beaucoup à faire et puis les examens approchent.

-Ouais enfin le plus important c'est que tu sois heureuse.

-Je peux te dire que c'est le cas. Ça va tellement bien avec Jasper, on se rapproche doucement. On a passé la journée ensemble et les choses vont tellement bien que j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Je suis heureux alors.

-Alice est au courant de tout. Je veux dire de ce qui s'est passé, la mort de Jasper et tout le reste. Alors ça m'a rassurait, je commençais à croire que j'avais inventé tout ça mais elle m'a rassuré.

-C'est cool. On viendra pour la remise des diplômes alors n'oublie pas d'expliquer au Cullen qui tu es vraiment pour ne pas qu'ils s'affolent.

La conversation avec Alec m'avait fait réfléchir. Je devais vraiment informer la famille que j'étais la douce reine, je ne pouvais continuer de rien leur dire. Tout au long de la semaine j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Jasper. On avait mangé ensemble à la cantine, parlant de nos goûts et de la vie en générale. Le jeudi après-midi alors qu'on devait passer l'après-midi ensemble, j'avais ramené ma boîte contenant les photos et les lettres.

-Si on doit se mettre ensemble, il faut que tu saches tout. Je ne veux rien te cacher parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça alors j'ai ramené ça.

-tu n'es pas obligée Bella.

-Si. J'aimerais que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça avec toi, il faut que tu comprennes.

Je sortais les photos de notre mariage avec une certaine émotion qu'il devait ressentir.

-Nous avons eu une vie ensemble. Quelque chose d'incroyable mais tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir parce que j'ai fait en sorte de te sauver et c'était ça le deal, t'effacer tes souvenirs de moi mais pourtant quelques photos me sont restées. J'ai conservé les photos de notre mariage parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'oublier aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ne reste rien de ce moment et heureusement qu'elles sont là pour témoigner de ce moment.

Je montrais les quelques photos à Jasper et je le voyais froncer des sourcils, il essayait de se rappeler mais ça ne servait à rien. Je lui lu alors la toute première lettre que je lui avais écrite, je voulais vraiment partager ça avec lui.

-« _Jasper,_

_Il y a des choses éternellement douloureuses comme ton absence. J'aimerais croire que tu es toujours là quelque part sur Terre et que tu vas bien. J'aimerais me dire que l'on se retrouvera un jour et que tu me prendras une dernière fois dans tes bras. J'aimerais tellement qu'un jour j'ouvre les yeux et que je te vois à mes côtés. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un millier d'année que je ne t'ai pas vu mais tu n'es plus là que depuis 10 mois._

_C'est la première fois que je t'écris depuis ta mort, tellement de chose se sont passé depuis que tu nous as quitté. Alice est devenue tellement triste, elle a perdu cette étincelle de vie. Nos parents n'arrivent plus à nous gérer, j'ai parfois l'impression que nous sommes livrés à nous même et ça me fait peur. Quand à Rosalie et Emmett, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'amour entre eux. On ne les entend plus faire l'amour toute la nuit et quand ils se parlent c'est pour se disputer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? C'est dans ces moments là que je prends conscience que tu étais celui qui améliorait chaque facette de notre personnalité. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dépendante de ma famille que maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être seule, c'est devenue ma plus grande phobie._

_J'en ai parlé avec Alec, je crois qu'il ressent la même chose que moi mais lui a une sœur jumelle donc il a la certitude qu'il ne sera pas seul. Il m'arrive parfois de parler d'Amy avec lui, il l'aime toujours malgré les années._

_C'est tellement dur d'être loin de celui qu'on aime. Je me dis que tu as de la chance de ne pas connaître cette sensation de perte. J'ai parfois l'impression de rêver, que tu n'es pas mort. Mais j'ouvre les yeux et je vois ton absence partout, un peu plus chaque jour. Tu m'as dit d'être forte et je le suis pour toi, pour nous._

_C'est dur de me dire qu'il ne me reste que des souvenirs et quelques photos par ci par là. Quand je regarde cette magnifique chambre qu'était la notre je vois à quel point ma tristesse grandit un peu plus chaque jour. C'est tellement dur de contrôler mon chagrin, c'est tellement dur de vivre et de tout faire sans toi. Tous les soirs j'attends que tu me rejoigne dans notre lit mais je m'endors sans toi. J'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque seconde sans toi mais la mort ne vient pas, le chagrin ne me tue pas il ne me fait que souffrir._

_Mais pourtant cette douleur est devenue une force au fond. C'est grâce à cette douleur que j'ai développé mon don. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu retrouver la force de me battre, j'ai tellement de douleur en moi que lorsqu'elle explose c'est mon bouclier qui sort de moi et explose. Je suis sûre que tu serrais fier de mes __progrès. Je maîtrise totalement mon don, je suis capable de protéger toute ma famille mentalement mais physiquement. La seule chose contraignante c'est que je m'affaiblis très rapidement. Si tu serais là, je ne serais pas affaiblie._

_Je sens qu'au fil des jours je m'affaiblis de plus en plus et j'ai l'impression d'être mourante. Je crois qu'à long terme je mourrais de chagrin et j'en suis presque heureuse. J'attends ce jour où nous serons réunis par la mort et qu'on vivra notre éternité à notre façon, heureux et à deux._

_Je me demande comment je peux être courageuse sans toi ? C'est tellement dur de ne pas avoir peur de tout. La seule chose qui me donne le courage d'affronter les Volturi c'est de venger ta mort mon amour._

_Love you for a thousand years and love you for thousand more._

_A toi pour toujours, Bella »_

Je n'avais jamais relu cette lettre avant ce jour et je me surprise à pleurer. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me consola. Il lut d'autre lettre à voix haute et il en avait une qui l'avait particulièrement touchée, elle datait de quelques jours après la bataille.

-« Jasper,

Que fais-tu en ce moment ? j'imagine que tu vis une existence heureuse. Il n'y a plus de mort qui nous sépare, juste des souvenirs effacés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours autant de peine, tu es là quelque part sur terre. J'aurais imaginé que la douleur serait disparue et que je serais soulagé mais c'est pas du tout le cas.

Pour être franche j'aimerais pouvoir d'observer à travers une fenêtre juste pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. J'aurais voulu être là et être la première personne que tu aurais vue à ton retour. Je suis tout de même rassurée de savoir que tu n'es pas seul, je n'aurais pas souhaité ça. Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'effacer toute trace de notre amour ? La vie ne sera plus jamais pareille sans toi, et même s'il n'y a plus de rancœur je ne suis pas apaisée.

Je sais que je vivrais une vie monotone maintenant. Sans toi ce n'est pas une vraie vie, c'est insupportable. J'aimerais te souhaiter une vie heureuse avec une nouvelle femme mais cette idée me rend malade même si tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde je ne veux pas que tu sois avec une autre, ça me briserait de le savoir.

Ça me fera encore plus mal sachant que tu me la présenteras quand elle aura rejoint ta famille comme le veux la tradition. Je bénirais vitre amour avec un sourire mais au fond je serais dévastée. Je n'aurais rien le droit de dire parce que personne ne pourrait comprendre.

Mon Jasper, je voudrais que tu me gardes dans ton cœur. Je voudrais continuer ma vie avec toi, construire cet avenir qui nous attendait.

Reviens-moi mon Jasper, je t'en supplie. »

Je regardais dans le vide, ne voulant pas qu'il voit mes larmes couler à nouveau.

-Je déteste ça, commenta-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Te voir pleurer. C'est la seule chose d'insupportable chez toi, ta capacité à pleurer. Chaque larme me brise le cœur quand je sais pourquoi tu pleures. Je ne te laisserais pas Bella, tu ne seras jamais seule à présent. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, et jamais je ne t'aurais remplacé. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre femme dans ma vie, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me faisait mal de penser à me mettre en couple avec une vampire et de vivre comme les autres mais à présent je comprends et ça ne me fait plus mal. J'ai hâte ma douce que tu sois la mienne et qu'on partage cet avenir que tu mérites.

Je mêlais mes doigts à ceux de Jasper, ce simple geste signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Dans l'après-midi Alice me proposa d'aller faire des courses pour trouver notre robe de bal et de passer le week-end chez les Cullen. C'était une belle occasion de leur parler de mon statut de reine mais aussi de passer du temps avec eux, et j'avais beaucoup de chose à rattraper avec eux. Le soir Jasper vint chez moi pour me demander s'il pouvait emporter les lettres chez lui et j'acceptais parce qu'elles lui étaient toutes adressées. Le lendemain je retrouvais Greg qui passa me prendre.

-Salut Bella quoi de prévu ce week-end ?

-Je suis invitée chez les Cullen pour le week-end. Avec Alice on va chercher nos robes pour le bal, crois que Rosalie va venir aussi c'est génial !

-Oui, moi aussi je vais chercher une tenue pour le bal avec Peter et Mattew. Je crois que Mattew a invité Moly, je suis content qu'il ait invité ma cousine.

-Il enfin temps !

La journée passa vite puisque je m'amusais beaucoup, je croisais de temps en temps Jasper et il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour me faire rire. Je fus heureuse quand la fin de la journée arriva et qu'Alice monta dans ma voiture pour venir m'aider à faire mes affaires.

-Alors comment ça se passe avec Jasper ? demanda Alice en me donnant un de mes tee-shirt pour que je le mette dans mon sacs.

-Plutôt bien, on prend notre temps. J'aimerais bien qu'il m'embrasse enfin mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite, tu comprends.

-Oui et puis vous avez besoin de vous redécouvrir bien qu'au fond je pense que Jasper te connait déjà par cœur.

Je retrouvais Jasper qui était assit sur le canapé et discutait avec Edward. Celui me salua et je lui fis un petit sourire poli. Emmett arriva et me demanda comment j'avais fait pour accepter de faire du shopping avec Alice. Rosalie le frappa et elle vint me saluer chaleureusement. Elle complimenta mes cheveux et on discuta coiffure pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive.

-Je peux te l'emprunter ? Demanda-t-il à Rosalie.

-Ouais, mais ne l'abîme pas. Demain on a une superbe journée qui nous attend.

- Ne t'inquiètes, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal.

Jasper m'emmena dans sa chambre et je fus surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune couleur. Elle semblait si triste et impersonnelle, comme si Jasper avait perdu ce qu'il aimait le plus dans la vie.

-C'est si blanc, commentai-je. Où sont les couleurs de ta vie Jasper ?

-Et bien j'ai retrouvé la plus part de mes couleurs en toi.

-Ta chambre est si triste, tu devrais mettre quelques couleurs.

Jasper me fit un sourire avant de se mettre derrière moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux, savourant ce contact. Nos contactes étaient de plus en plus proches et plus fréquent.

-Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas dans tes lettres.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est compliqué de m'entendre parler quand je vous rends visite ? Avant Grand Forks je ne t'avais jamais vu, enfin je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Il faut que j'en parle avec ta famille, c'est trop important, dis-je avant de quitter les bras de Jasper.

Je demandais à Rosalie de réunir tout le monde autours de la table, Alice n'était pas là puisqu'elle chassait avec son compagnon.

-Que voulais-tu nous dire ? demanda Carlisle en souriant.

-Et bien j'ai quelque chose à avouer. Même si vous ne me connaissiez pas avant que j'arrive à Grand Forks, vous connaissiez ma famille et également mon surnom.

-Quel est ton surnom ? demanda Esmée.

-La douce Reine, avouai-je en regardant Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas possible, commenta Carlisle. Les rois ne quittent jamais le château aussi longtemps.

-Oui mais j'ai eu la permission car j'avais besoin de changer d'air alors Alec m'a laissé partir.

-Quel est ton nom de famille ? M'interrogea Emmett.

-Swan. Le mieux c'est d'appeler Alec, soupirai-je. Vous aurez la preuve de ce que je vous dis.

On appela Alec mais se fut Jane qui décrocha.

-Désolé Bella mais mon frère joue au médecin avec Amy, soupira Jane.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de lui répondre.

-Oh c'est pas grave. J'ai avoué au Cullen que j'étais la douce Reine mais ils n'ont pas l'air de me croire.

-Je suis sur haut parleur ?

-Ouais.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi vous ne la croyez pas ! Il vous faut un papier spécial avec une signature et un tampon ?

Emmett hurla de rire et Jasper eut un sourire. Carlisle semblait perplexe mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bon Bella je te laisse, on a des invités surprise.

-Bisous ma belle.

Carlisle ne savait pas quoi dire, il se contenta de sourire avant de partir. Esmée était folle de joie.

-Une reine dans la famille, c'est merveilleux ça ! ça ne change rien pour moi en tout cas, tu restes ma petite Bella.

Je quittais la table avec Jasper et il me fit découvrir le jardin et son endroit préféré.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis amoureux d'une reine. Ma douce et jolie reine de mon cœur.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? ****Un Jasper amoureux, une Bella heureuse ça vous plait ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde ! je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis 1 semaine mais bon j'ai passé une semaine de ouf ! Comme vous le savez c'était le Bac donc pas de poste ce mercredi mais en plus de ça le week-end dernier j'ai passé le week-end avec ma famille, et c'était génial donc j'ai pas eu le temps de poster ! **

_**chattoncharmant: C'est beaucoup moins drôle si je dis les réponses**_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : aimée

Alice et Rosalie étaient venue me chercher aux aurores, me tirant des bras de Jasper. Je m'étais lavée et changée avant de retrouver les filles qui m'attendaient dans la voiture. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'on quittait la ville, quelque chose me disait qu'on allait très loin pour trouver les plus belles robes.

-Euh les files on ne va pas chercher des robes de marié non plus, plaisantai-je. C'est juste un bal de promo, on en aura d'autre.

-Celui-là est particulier ! expliqua Rosalie en se retournant. Jasper a enfin trouvé son âme-sœur et puis c'est l'occasion de fêter la venue d'une reine dans la famille !

-Rosalie, soupirai-je. Je suis comme tous les autres vampires, je n'ai qu'un rôle symbolique histoire de dire que les jumeaux ne contrôlent pas tous seul le monde vampirique mais je ne fais rien de particulier mis à part discuter de certain traité et rendre visite à certain vampire.

-Je croyais que personne ne connaissait ton visage ni ton nom.

-Ceux qui connaissent mon nom et mon visage finissent mort généralement.

-Han mais c'est cruelle comme responsabilité, commenta Rosalie.

-Non c'est juste ma vie. J'ai ce rôle là au château car j'ai un bouclier mental qui me permet de me protéger d'éventuel don et puis ça me permet de me défouler aussi, j'en ai parfois besoin.

-Ouais surtout après nos visites hein ? demanda Alice avec un sourire.

Rosalie tenta de comprendre mais ne fit aucun commentaire. On continua de discuter et quand on arriva enfin au magasin je fus soulagée de quitter la voiture, j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je fus cependant déçue de voir que le magasin était plein d'humaine cherchant LA robe du bal. Pour les Américaines de notre âge cette robe était aussi importe que celle du mariage, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que ce souviendra toujours de nous dans cette tenue les gens diront « oh tu te souviens d'untel au lycée ? » « Oh oui elle avait été robe bleu qui lui allait tellement bien » c'est toujours comme ça qu'on se souvient des gens après le lycée. Il n'y avait que nous, les vampires, qui se souvenaient de tous les détails et notre robe n'était qu'un détail que serte Alice appréciait beaucoup mais ça restait un détail ! Les deux filles me trainèrent dans un rayon où se trouvaient toutes les robes couleur rose pastel, couleur que je trouvais immonde sur moi. Alice me tendit une robe longue sans manche de cette affreuse couleur.

-Essaya au moins Bella, soupira-t-elle devant mon regard exaspéré.

-Non, je sais qu'elle ne me va pas alors c'est pas la peine et puis elle est trop longue, je risquerais de marcher dessus.

Alice ne me laissa pas le choix et je fus obligée de l'enfiler dans une cabine à l'extrémité du magasin. J'entendais Alice faire des commentaires sur différentes robes qu'elles voyaient.

J'avais juste eu le temps d'enfiler la robe qu'Alice ouvrit le rideau pour voir le résultat.

-Non c'est beaucoup trop pale comme couleur. Essaye celles-ci plutôt, il doit bien y en avoir une qui t'ira à la perfection.

Il y en avait une que j'aimais beaucoup, elle était turquoise et elle était plus courte sur le devant. Elle n'avait pas de bretelle est elle était légère, agréable à porter. Alice me fit essayer une énorme quantité de robe de toutes les couleurs. Elle décida que le turquoise n'était pas assez exceptionnel pour cette soirée et elle me demanda d'essayer une robe rouge. Je la trouvais simplement magnifique mais pas pour moi, je n'aimais pas beaucoup porter cette couleur et je conseillais à Rosalie de l'essayer. En faisant ça je reçu une remarque d'Alice comme quoi c'était elle la spécialiste de la mode et pas moi et que je devais simplement essayer les robes et me taire !

Après être passée du blanc au noir, de l'orange à au marron en passant par toutes les nuances de verts et de bleu, Alice était désespérée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la robe qu'il me fallait. Pendant ce temps, Rosalie avait trouvé sa robe et elle serait rouge comme à l'habitude. Alice accepta de se trouver une robe à contre cœur car elle n'avait pas trouvé pour moi. La robe d'Alice était parfaite pour elle, assez courte elle donnait l'impression qu'Alice avait grandit de quelques centimètres. Elle était rose bonbon et composée de plusieurs couches de tulle.

On se rendit dans un autre magasin, de chaussure et accessoire de mode. Je demandais à Alice me de me laisser choisir la couleur des chaussures afin qu'elle trouve une idée de base pour la robe. Je vis Rosalie se précipiter vers les escarpins ouverts dorés et je trouvais l'idée sympa. Alice acheta des compensées blanches avec un nœud derrière et moi je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. En marchant à travers les rayons je remarquais une magnifique paire d'escarpin totalement ouvert, composé simplement de lanière de couleur argenté, le tout rendait la chaussure magnifique. Je cherchais ma pointure et je retrouvais les filles aux rayons accessoires. Je montrais la paire aux filles qui me complimentaient pour mon choix. Une fois qu'on avait payé je pensais que l'on serait rentré mais Alice n'était pas de cet avis.

-Puisque je n'ai pas trouvé de robe pour toi, je vais la faire moi-même. Donc je vais me rendre à un magasin de tissus pour acheter ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Alice, ça fait des années que tu n'as pas fait de robes, commenta Rosalie.

-Et alors ? J'adore faire des robes et puis l'occasion est parfaite, Bella aura une robe unique.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, dis-je.

-Je veux faire ça ! Donc vous m'attendez là le temps que j'aille chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Alice sortis de la voiture d'un pas léger et aussitôt Rosalie prit sa place au volant.

-On a jamais eut l'occasion de vraiment discuter de la situation, sourit Rosalie.

-Oui c'est vraiment dommage.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment de te connaître, comme si tu faisais parti de la famille depuis toujours. J'ai la sensation de pouvoir te faire entièrement confiance, comme si tu étais une bonne chose pour la famille.

-C'est peut-être parce que je suis avec Jasper et que c'est bon pour lui.

-C'est sûrement ça. En tout cas, merci Bella de faire parti de la vie de Jasper et de lui avoir pardonné tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Je ne lui ai pas pardonné et il le sait. Je lui en veux toujours parce qu'il m'a fait énormément de mal sans aucune raison valable.

-Tu l'as souvent repoussé aussi, dit Rosalie sérieusement. Je pense que vous vous cherchiez et vous vous êtes trouvés. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble, c'est une évidence maintenant.

Je souris à Rosalie et Alice revint dans la voiture. On parla beaucoup dans la voiture, apprenant à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Rosalie voyait déjà notre mariage avec Jasper, quelque chose de spectaculaire où beaucoup de vampire seraient présents pour l'occasion. Elle se voyait déjà vivre au château pendant plusieurs semaines, le temps des préparations. Je me moquais de ses rêves en lui expliquant que si je devais me marier avec Jasper, et ce n'était pas le cas pour l'instant, mon mariage serait simple et seulement les personnes importantes seraient invitées. Alice nous demanda de nous concentrer sur le bal qui approchait, c'était un évènement important et chaque d'entre nous devra y mettre du sien.

-Je vais essayer de convaincre Maxime de venir avec nous, expliqua Alice. Il a peur de faire du mal à un humain car il n'arrive pas très bien à se contrôler parfois.

-On sera là de toute façon, rassurai-je.

-Oui et puis je ne pense pas que Maxime fera du mal à quelqu'un. C'est pour ça qu'il est souvent à l'hôpital avec Carlisle, il s'entraîne à résister au sang humain, expliqua Rosalie.

-Quand à toi Rose tu devras te réconcilier avec ton mari, dit sévèrement Alice. Je ne veux pas de dispute pendant la fête car tout le monde vous entendra !

-Ouais mais tu sais bien qu'il m'énerve à être égoïste, commença Rosalie.

-Ne commence pas ! La gronda Alice. Et puis toi Bella faudrait peut-être activer les choses avec Jasper. C'est bien mignon de vous voir vous tenir la main, regarder les étoiles ensembles et parler toute la journée mais c'est pas comme ça que vous allez être réellement ensemble pour le bal !

-Faudrait déjà qu'il m'invite, dis-je avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

-Quoi ?! Hurlèrent les deux filles dans la voiture.

-Bah il ne m'a rien demandé encore mais je pense qu'il croit que c'est normal que je vienne avec lui, il n'a pas compris les principes du bal, ris-je.

-Je pense qu'il va le faire ce soir, murmura Alice.

Après plusieurs heures de route on était de retours chez les Cullen. Alice se dépêcha de monter son matière dans sa chambre et m'appela aussitôt pour prendre mes mesures, Jasper voulu me rejoindre mais Alice lui hurla dessus en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un goujat et qu'il devait changer de mentalité. Après une heure de réflexion de la part d'Alice je pus sortir et retrouver Jasper qui lisait tranquillement en bas des escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh et bien elle t'en veut il faut croire.

-J'ai fait quoi ?

-C'est plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait, souris-je.

Il réfléchit un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Oh elle m'en veut car je ne t'ai pas invité au bal ? Comprit-il.

-Oui. Et moi aussi d'une certaine manière, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de robe, mentis-je.

-Mais Bella tu sais très bien que je ne veux aller au bal qu'avec toi ! Et tu me fais l'honneur de bien vouloir m'accompagner je serais le plus heureux des vampires.

-Bien sûr que je viendrais avec toi.

La porte s'ouvrit sans faire beaucoup de bruit, j'entendis Carlisle soupirer puis poser plusieurs dossiers sur la table. Derrière on pouvait entendre quelqu'un d'autre marcher mais pas de cœur qui battait, c'était donc un vampire.

-Bella, hurla Alice de l'escalier, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

Elle déboula dans marches en souriant et elle m'attrapa par le bras me tirant des bras de Jasper.

-Bella, je te présente Maxime mon compagnon. Maxime je te présente Bella ma meilleure amie, sourit-elle.

-Bonjour, dit-il avec un fort accent français.

-Salut, répondis-je en souriant aussi.

J'observais Maxime assez longtemps, il ne semblait pas dangereux et je le trouvais même banal en dehors de son physique. Il était vraiment beau, plus beau que Jasper. Il était ce qu'on appelle un « mécheux » mais un vrai beau mécheux. Il ressemblait à ces mannequins dans les magasines de mode masculine, très bien bâti et un sourire ravageur. Ses yeux ont dû être d'un bleu intense, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette certitude. Même si je le trouvais beau, il n'était pas de mon goût et je détournais mon regard vers l'homme de ma vie lui décochant un sourire qui le fit rire.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, les autres vampires ont généralement peur de moi.

-J'ai un bouclier mental alors ça ne marche pas sur moi, expliquai-je.

-Oh d'accord, généralement il faut un certain temps avant que les vampires se sentent à l'aise avec moi.

-Bella s'est toujours senti à l'aise avec les vampires, répondit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris avant de retrouver Jasper qui m'attendait prêt de la porte fenêtre, il faisait un temps magnifique et il voulait en profiter avec moi. On marcha quelques pas dans le silence avant qu'un flot de question se bousculent dans ma tête.

-Comment ça se passe avec Maxime ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

-Plutôt bien, Max arrive à contrôler son don. Parfois je suis obligé de lui renvoyer sa propre peur pour qu'il arrête d'utiliser cette émotion. Il l'a fait avec toi, et j'ai cru que j'allais le frapper mais Alice m'a regardé d'un air sévère. Il t'a testé tu sais, c'était drôle à voir l'expression que vous aviez tous les deux.

-J'avais quelle tête ?

-Et bien on aurait dit que tu bavais devant lui et lui semblait complètement déboussolé, sourit Jasper.

-Où se sont-ils rencontrés ?

-Dans un stage de photo, Alice voulait se lancer dans cet art mais elle a laissé tomber. Il était encore humain quand elle l'a vu pour la première fois. C'était comique car elle était effrayée par lui mais en même temps elle était attirée, et nous bas on ne savait pas vraiment comme réagir. Le plus surprenant c'est que tous les humains sont attirés par lui, vraiment tous. Il était mannequin avant d'être transformé et ça ne lui manque vraiment pas. Il est aussi sportif qu'Emmett alors ils passent leur temps ensemble, ça m'a vraiment rapproché avec Edward. On se sent un peu mis à l'écart par eux alors c'était plutôt dur à gérer mais ça va maintenant, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Ça te fait mal de ne pas être avec Emmett ? Parce que c'est un peu le grand frère de tout le monde, et moi j'aurais mal supporté si Emmett s'était éloigné de moi comme ça.

-Oh tu sais, je n'y pense pas vraiment. Mais c'est vrai que parfois j'avais un pincement au cœur mais plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es entré dans ma vie, chuchota-t-il adorablement.

Il me prit la main et on marcha sur une immense distance, jusqu'où allait le jardin ? Je pouvais voir l'équilibre parfait de la famille à travers les baies vitrées. Le soir tombé sur la ville et chacun occupé une place parfaite dans cette famille. Il y avait les parents qui discutaient autours d'une tasse de sang d'animal, Emmett et Maxime jouaient au billard, Alice dessinait dans un coin du salon et Rosalie regardait son frère Edward jouer du piano. Normalement Jasper aurait était avec Rosalie ou il aurait lu un livre sur la guerre. Moi je ne voyais vraiment pas ma place et ça me faisait mal d'y penser. J'avais toujours pensé que ma vrai place était avec eux et pourtant je ne avais pas où était ma place.

-D'où te vient ce sentiment de solitude ? Demanda Jasper.

-Tout va bien Jasper, c'est juste des souvenirs qui remontent.

Je pouvais sentir son inquiétude mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et je le remerciais silencieusement. On continuait de marcher sur un autre coin du jardin, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur ce que disait Jasper. Je pensais au château de Volterra, ma vrai maison et tout de suite un sentiment de bien-être m'envahie. Peut-être que la solution c'était d'y retourner. On passa encore devant la maison, et je revis cette vision idyllique de la famille qui me prit au ventre. Ma décision fut prise à cet instant même j'allais rentrer en Italie à la fin de l'année et sans Jasper parce que je ne voulais pas l'arracher à sa famille. On rentra dans la maison, puis on alla dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit avec un sourire, j'avais un cadeau pour Jasper. Pendant que les filles cherchaient des accessoires moi j'avais cherché des petites choses sympas pour la chambre de Jasper. Je lui demandais de rester dans sa chambre le temps de prendre mon sac qui était resté dans la chambre d'Alice, heureusement il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre.

Je revins avec un gros sac, Jasper me regarda bizarrement.

-Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de couleur dans ta chambre alors j'ai décidé d'apporter ma touche un peu partout.

Je sortis plusieurs coussins rouge, violet et bleu ainsi qu'un noir. Je les mis sur le lit de Jasper puis j'installais quelque bougies parfumées sur le rebours de la fenêtre. Il y avait également un cadre avec une photo de Jasper et moi lors de notre mariage dans mon sac. C'était la photo que je gardais toujours sur moi mais j'avais décidé de lui offrir. Je lui tendis le cadre avec un sourire, il le prit et son visage s'illumina.

-Merci Bella, tu n'as pas idée à quel point cette photo me rend heureux.

-Je voulais que tu ais une trace de notre amour commun. À Forks il y avait la même photo dans notre chambre, juste au dessus du lit. Tu l'avais fait agrandir et elle couvrait une grande partie du mur.

-Est-ce que j'ai changé Bella ? Je veux dire comment j'étais avec toi avant ?

-Tu étais doux et attentionné. Oui tu as beaucoup changé depuis tout ce temps, j'avais parfois l'impression que tu n'étais plus le Jasper qui m'avait aimé. Tu n'aurais jamais été capable de me faire du mal, d'ailleurs je t'ai fait du mal et tu as continué de me protéger.

-Où est-ce qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois ?

-Au lycée de Forks, j'étais encore humaine et je venais d'arriver. Edward est devenu mon petit ami mais ça n'a pas marché, je crois qu'il a toujours gardé une part de possession pour moi car j'étais sa tua cantate. Vous êtes parti, vous m'avez laissé tomber après mon anniversaire car Edward ne voulait plus de moi dans votre vie. Officiellement c'était pour me protéger de lui, de toi. Mais je crois sincèrement, on croyait sincèrement que c'était pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre car il avait compris.

-Comment l'as-tu vécu ?

-Mal, très mal. Je suis tombée en dépression et j'ai fini par fuguer à New-York. Je suis restée 5 ans dans cette dépression et j'ai travaillé la nuit, gardant une rythme de vie particulier.

-Tu étais toute seule pendant ce temps ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Non j'étais avec Amy, elle était ma meilleure amie.

-La femme d'Alec ? Demanda le vampire.

-Oui.

-Et on s'est retrouvé où ?

-A mon lieu de travail, expliquai-je, mais c'est quelque de particulier et je ne pense pas que tu seras heureux de l'apprendre.

-Je veux tout savoir, tout ce dont je ne me souviens plus je veux l'entendre pour comprendre ton histoire, notre histoire.

-Très bien, soupirai-je. J'étais une strip-teaseuse pour vampire, et prostitué occasionnellement. En faite, j'étais ta prostitué pendant plusieurs semaines et j'ai fini par tomber complètement amoureuse. Au début tu ne me reconnaissais pas, parce que j'avais tellement changé. J'étais devenue froide, sans sentiment et il n'y avait plus de vie dans mes yeux. Mes cheveux étaient noirs, mes habits sombres et vulgaire. Tu as compris que c'était moi et tu as cru que je ne t'aimais pas alors tu as disparu de ma vie en me libérant de ce boulot.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-il. Comment ai-je pu tolérer ça ? Pourquoi avoir été dans un bar comme ça ?

-Je ne me souviens plus de la conversation entière mais tu m'as dit que tu avais cherché ma trace partout et que ça t'a amené dans ce bar miteux pour vampire. Je crois que je t'ai hypnotisé en faisant la danse du ventre, plaisantai-je.

-Sur quelle chanson ?

-« Closer » du groupe Nine Inch Nails, susurrai-je.

-Je me souviens de cette chanson, dit-il. J'ai l'impression de connaître ton corps et tes points faibles. Je sais que là, il caressa la courbe de mes reins, c'est un endroit très érogène pour toi.

Je ris pour ne pas montrer ma surprise. Jasper m'emmena dans le salon où les autres Cullen étaient mais personne ne s'occupa de nous, Jasper me caressa le bras tendrement pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre. Le petit souvenir de Jasper m'avait fait chaud au cœur et à son sourire réciproque je savais qu'il se souvenait d'autre chose. La nuit tomba sur la ville et Jasper m'emmena encore dans le jardin il me fit tomber dans l'herbe sous nos rires, il me regardant dans les yeux.

-De ce que je me souviens la Bella que j'aime n'ai pas changé de l'humaine qu'elle était sauf qu'elle est deux fois plus belle et que je l'aime plus de jour en jour.

J'avais la gorge nouée, ces mots me faisait tellement de bien mais en même temps tellement peur. Il se posa sur moi, m'empêchant de partir. Son sourire était toujours sur son visage et son regard était doux.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Ce baiser était le plus doux de tous ceux qu'il m'avait donné. Sa bouche bougea doucement avec la mienne sous les applaudissements de la famille, je souris contre les lèvres de Jasper et je profitais de la sensation que me procuraient les douces lèvres de mon doux Jasper.

* * *

**_Qu'en pensez vous ? He c'est vraiment les vacances pour de bon ! Youhou ! _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Je sais pas vous mais moi je savoure mes vacances. je prépare mon anniversaire et mon déménagement mais j'ai quand même le temps d'écrire d'ailleurs j'ai fini l'épilogue ! **

* * *

Chapitre 13 : couronnée

J'attendais Gregory qui passait me chercher après avoir fini son match. Jasper m'avait enlevé pendant une semaine et je n'avais pas pu sortir de la maison des Cullen sauf pour aller en cours. Tous les regards avaient été sur Jasper et moi quand il m'avait embrassé en sortant de la voiture. C'est vrai qu'on passait tout notre temps à roucouler à l'ombre d'un arbre ou dans les couloirs.

J'entendais la voiture de Greg alors je me dépêchais de mettre un chapeau et des lunettes. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de chasser ses derniers jours avec Jasper qui m'empêchait de faire le moindre pas sans lui. J'ouvris la portière et Greg m'accueillit dans un sourire.

-Alors ton Jules t'a laissé sortir aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, il n'a pas voulu que je rentre chez lui.

-Oh il t'a mise à la porte ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, je crois que c'est Alice qui prépare quelque chose, comme souvent, soupirai-je.

Greg était content de la tournure des choses, il me voyait plus heureuse et ça lui permettait d'être proche d'Edward, qui était devenu un ami avec le temps. Je ne savais pas où m'emmenait Gregory, nous étions jeudi et en raison du bal le lendemain, nous n'avions pas cours. Mon ami humain se gara devant un vieux terrain de basket où personne ne jouait ici depuis des années.

-Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? Demandai-je.

-J'ai simplement envi de faire une petite partie avec toi et de passer du temps avec une très bonne amie.

Il sortit de la voiture et prit sa balle, que je n'avais pas remarqué derrière moi, avant de commencer à faire quelques dribbles.

-Alors tu as peur de te mesurer au meilleur joueur de l'équipe ?

-Ne défie jamais un vampire, ris-je.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Bella, tu l'as oublié ?

Je lui souris de plus bel avant de m'élancer à vitesse vampire et de prendre la balle, faire le tour du stade et lancer la balle de dos qui atterrie directement dans le panier.

-Oui bon, j'aurais dû me taire, marmonna-t-il.

-Je serais toujours plus forte que toi, même si tu devais vampire. Enfin sauf la première année, là tu auras plus de force mais je serais plus intelligente et plus sournoise que toi.

On continua de jouer pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je me lasse, et que je veuille rentrer.

-Non on va plutôt faire un billard qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Proposa Gregory.

-Non je n'aime pas ça.

-Un bowling ?

-Non plus, soupirai-je. Je veux vraiment rentrer et appeler Jasper ensuite j'appellerais Jane pour prendre des nouvelles.

-On pourrait appeler Jane ici.

-Non je n'ai pas téléphone sur moi.

-Prends le mien, répondit l'humain.

-Tu n'as pas le forfait pour alors ça ne marchera pas. Bon allez on rentre.

Il composa rapidement un sms avant de regarder sa montre. Quand il reçu la réponse il soupira, il en composa un autre et cette fois-ci il eut un sourire devant la réponse.

-Je rêve ou tu essaye de m'éloigner un maximum de temps de chez moi.

-Non c'est juste que, oh tient Rosalie vient d'arriver avec Emmett. C'est super ça !

-Comme par hasard.

-Belli-belette ! Comment tu vas ? Cria Emmett.

-Pas besoin de hurler, je t'entends très bien.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle n'est pas contente la petite reine, taquina Emmett.

-Arrête Emmett, commençai-je à m'énerver.

-Elle va faire quoi la petite Reine ? Elle va me frapper ? Elle va appeler son Jasper chéri ?

-Mais merde arrête, je t'ai fait quoi au juste ? Tu me saoules, dégage si c'est pour me faire chier. Moi je rentre à pied !

Je commençais à marcher dans la direction de la forêt, le vent me portais quelques brides de la conversation qu'ils tenaient.

-Ah ba bravo Emmett, tu nous mets dans un sacret pétrin.

-Désolée chérie, je voulais seulement m'amuser avec elle.

-Bon je vais la chercher.

J'accélérais le pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me retrouve. J'arrivais à la lisière de la forêt et je soupirais en regardant ma robe, tant pis elle allait être sale. Je trouvais une biche que je tuais avant de retourner chez moi plus calme. Heureusement je ne m'étais pas tachée et ma robe n'avait aucun trou. Je cherchais mes clés dans une des poches de ma veste, où étaient-elles ? J'inspirais profondément pour me calmer, j'ouvris la porte et je vis des tas de bougie partout.

Par terre il y avait des pétales de roses, traçant un chemin par terre. Je suivais les roses qui m'amenait dans ma chambre. Sur le lit je trouvais une enveloppe avec mon prénom, je l'a pris et je l'ouvris.

_« Ma chérie,_

_Il y a des endroits, des lieux qui nous transforment et qui nous font redécouvrir des émotions. Des premières fois, il y en a tellement mais celle-ci restera la meilleure. Rejoint-moi » _

j'essayais de comprendre le sens de cette énigme. Concrètement Jasper parlait de quelque chose d'unique et de nos premières fois. Quelle était la meilleure pour moi ? Le premier regard échangé dans la cantine ? Notre première conversation dans la salle de littérature ? Notre première dispute dans la cours ? Notre premier baiser dans le couloir ?

J'eus immédiatement le sourire en y pensant, c'était vraiment la meilleure des première fois. Je pris mes clés, et je me dirigeais vers le lycée. Je me dis qu'il était fermé à cette heure et que je ne pourrais pas y aller. Étrangement, il y avait de la lumière très basse et je me garais rapidement, impatiente de retrouver Jasper. Il y avait encore des bougies qui me menaient vers le couloir, je regardais autours de moi mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Jasper. Accrochée à un casier, une lettre m'attendait.

_« Je n'oublierais jamais notre premier baiser qui nous a fait tant de peine mais qui nous a révélait notre amour. Tu n'as pas su comment réagir, mais heureusement qu'Alice était là pour tout t'expliquer, pour te rassurer. Tu te souviens ? » _

Oui je me rappelais de ce restaurant où j'avais parlé avec Alice alors que je ne voulais plus leur parler, à personne. Je refermais l'enveloppe et je me dirigeais vers le café. La nuit commençait à tomber et je me demandais combien de temps cela allait durer même si d'un côté ça m'amusait. Au café il n'y avait pas de bougie, juste le barman qui servait ses clients.

-Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas une lettre pour moi ?

-Non mais j'ai une phrase pour vous. « Ton coeur, je le connais comme ma poche, ne l'oublie pas. C'est une jungle, une forêt noire. »

-Merci, dis-je sans sourire.

-Cela ne vous aide pas ?

-Non, je ne vois pas vraiment où je dois aller.

-C'est un homme blond et sa copine brune.

-C'est sa sœur, précisai-je. Et il est mon petit ami, qui s'amuse à me faire traverser la ville pour le retrouver.

-C'est mignon.

-C'est surtout agaçant, ris-je. Bonne soirée.

Je repartais en direction de la voiture et je me demandais bien pourquoi il l'avait choisi. Je roulais en direction de mon appartement quand je vis un arbre et que je compris. Mais oui, il me donnait rendez-vous à prêt de chez Gregory. Je me hâtais de roulais mais quand j'arrivais sur place après avoir courut c'était encore une lettre.

_«__ Celui qui regarde longtemps les ____songes__ devient semblable à son ombre » _

C'est vrai que Jasper était comme mon ombre, il faisait parti de moi et je ne pouvais rien faire sans lui. Mais pourquoi regarder les songes ? Je revenais à la voiture en y réfléchissant mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Je fermais un peu les yeux et je me détendis, mon envie de voir Jasper était vraiment intense, ce petit jeu éveillait mes sens et je jure que s'il avait été prêt de moi, je lui aurais fait l'amour dans la voiture. À cette pensée, des tas de souvenirs me vint en mémoire.

Quand je repris conscience, le petit matin se levait déjà, mince j'avais passé trop de temps ici ! Je compris alors ce que voulais dire la citation.

-Mais oui ! M'exclamai-je. J'ai compris, je dois aller au parc.

Un jour, Jasper m'avait regardé quand j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs et je n'avais pas pu lui avouer que j'étais un vampire devant lui. Voilà le prochain endroit. Je roulais en direction du parc qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes d'ici. Prêt de l'étant, sous l'arbre, il y avait un papier sous une pierre.

« _Mon complice » _

-C'est tout ? M'étonnai-je.

Je voyais plusieurs complices possible : Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, mais aussi Gregory. Je pris mon téléphone et j'appelais Gregory.

-T'en as mis du temps, grommela-t-il.

-Désolé, ça m'arrive de m'assoupir. Tu as un indice pour moi ?

-Oui, dit-il d'un voix ensommeillée. Alors voyons. « Tout début a une fin, et toute fin a un début. »

-Merci Greg et oh, bonne grasse matinée !

-Merci, bon rallye.

Il raccrocha et je me doutais qu'il s'était déjà rendormi. Mon début était bien sûr Edward, il avait été la fin de mon innocence et de la douce Bella. Je pris mon téléphone et je fus surprise de voir le numéro d'Edward. Je l'appelais mais je ne reçu qu'un sms en retour.

« _Elle est notre refuge mais également une prison » _

cela devait être la maison des Cullen. Un jour Alice m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien poste de police refait entièrement. Je fonçais vers leur maison, qui était à l'autre bout de la ville. Il n'y avait aucune voiture prêt de la voiture, une grande enveloppe était scotchée à la porte.

_« ta meilleure amie ? » _

Alice ! Je montais à l'étage et je remarquais qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était grande et spacieuse, être vide la rendait encore plus majestueuse. Je poussais la porte et au début je ne vis que la chambre d'Alice dépourvue de miroir, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me saute dessus.

-Bien joué Bella ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais arriver aussitôt, me félicita Alice.

-Il faut croire que je suis intelligente, plaisantai-je.

Alice me fit un sourire puis elle me demanda de m'asseoir et elle commença à me coiffer. J'essayais de lui soutirer des informations mais elle ne dit rien. J'espérais que le jeu était fini car je n'avais pas envi de continuer à le chercher. Alice passa l'après-midi à me coiffer et à me maquiller. On discuta de beaucoup de chose et quand le moment de mettre ma robe était venu, Alice me cacha la vue. J'enfilais la robe qui semblait légère et très douce. Elle me donna les chaussures que j'avais acheté, et elle rajouta quelque chose sur ma robe. Elle me demanda si j'étais prête puis découvrit le miroir en face de moi.

J'étais vraiment magnifique. Alice m'avait fait un chignon et avait bouclait quelques mèches qui retombaient sur mon visage. Mon maquillage était doré, faisant ressortir les paillettes dans mes yeux. Ma robe était simplement incroyable, elle était violette avec une bordure de strass sous ma poitrine, une seule bretelle large et une broche sur cette bretelle. Je remerciais Alice avant qu'elle me donne une enveloppe.

_« Tu es prête mon amour ? Alors rejoint-moi en bas » _

J'eus un sourire et Alice me dit de filer. En bas de l'escalier se trouvait Jasper qui resplendissait. Il me fit un sourire et je le retrouvais en bas. Il m'offrir une robe blanche qu'il mit autour de mon poignet, je voulus parler mais il m'en empêcha. Je vis que les autres couples étaient déjà prêts, Esmée nous prit en photo en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous êtes radieux mes chéris, dit-elle émue.

On prit tous une voiture et je pus commencer à parler avec Jasper.

-C'est quoi ton délire ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

-Je voulais gagner du temps, expliqua-t-il.

-Du temps pour quoi ?

-Alice n'avait pas fini ta robe et elle ne pouvait pas le faire quand tu étais là car pour une raison inconnue tu bloquais ces visions quand tu étais avec elle cette semaine.

-Ah, je comprends mieux. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu chez moi ?

-Parce qu'Alice voulait que je lui trouve certaine chose comme la broche sur ta robe, la rose, et également les strass. Elle m'a supplié de l'aider parce qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule.

-La pauvre, je lui en fait des soucis.

-Mais non mon ma chérie, Alice aime ça. Et puis elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour aujourd'hui.

Je lui fis un sourire et Jasper se gara au lycée. Il m'ouvrit la porte et j'entendis la musique à l'intérieur du gymnase. Je m'aperçus que le thème du bal était la couleur, tout le monde avait des tenues colorées et il n'y avait pas de noir. Même les chaperons étaient colorés, je vis Esmée et Carlisle qui discutaient avec d'autres parents. Jasper nous emmena vers le photographe et je fus surprise de voir Edward avec une fille et qu'il semblait amoureux. Le bal c'était vraiment merveilleux quand on était avec la personne qu'on aimait le plus. Quand les bulletins de vote furent distribués je fus surprise de voir mon nom parmi les candidates. Je ne savais pas que j'étais populaire, à croire que la popularité était très complexe. Je dansais avec Jasper une bonne partie de la soirée puis Rosalie réclama une danse avec son frère, je me retrouvais avec Emmett.

-Sans rancune petite sœur ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Bien sur Emmett, je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir.

Ravi de ma réponse, il me fit tourner en l'air sous mes rires. On dansa ensemble en parlant de beaucoup de chose mais surtout de son envi que je devienne vraiment sa petite sœur quand on formera le plus grand clan vampirique. Il ne savait pas que je devais retourner en Italie une fois la fin de l'année arrivée. Je décidais de prendre une photo de nous tous, appelant Carlisle et Esmée pour qu'ils viennent avec nous. On vit une photo sérieuse où chacun montrait son amour et une autre où Edward attrapa Alice et la jeta en l'air, Carlisle qui rit aux éclats, Esmée qui s'inquiète, Jasper et Maxime qui font une grimace, Rosalie qui simule de m'étrangler, moi qui tire la langue et la copine d'Edward qui saute sur le dos d'Emmett. Nous formions vraiment une bande joyeuse, et le photographe nous demanda la permission de garder cette photo. Après avoir fini de poser, j'allais saluer la nouvelle venue.

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Bella et je suis...

-La petite amie et compagne de Jasper, termina Emeline.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'étonnai-je. Je croyais que tu n'intervenais jamais dans les histoires des gens après les avoir modifié ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, Edward c'est différent, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh je vois !

-J'aimerais avoir votre attention. Nous allons annoncer le roi et la reine de la promotion.

Jasper se rapprocha de moi et me prit par la taille, je vis Alice qui était intenable car elle espérait être la reine de la soirée. Un roulement de tambour et le directeur annonça enfin qui étaient les stars d'un soir.

-Je rappelle les candidats pour être rois : Gregory Allen, Roye Sors, Frank Travel, et Edward Cullen. Le rois de la soirée est Edward Cullen.

Sous les applaudissements de la famille et de ses amis, Edward monta sur l'estrade et fit son sourire le plus beau. C'était la première fois qu'Edward était populaire au lycée, c'était généralement Emmett qui avait le rôle du populaire. Une fois que les acclamations cessèrent, le principale réclama une deuxième fois l'attention.

-Pour les reines nous avons : Alice Cullen, Wendy Mahe, Bella Swan et Tess Mckindley. La reine de la soirée avec une majorité écrasante Bella Swan.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais la reine de la soirée alors que je n'avais rien fait pour, pire j'avais été une paria pendant plusieurs semaines. Je ne comprenais pas leur raisonnement, mais peu importe. Jasper me poussa sur la scène avec un sourire encourageant. Je savais bien que malgré son sourire, ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il n'avait même pas été sélectionné pour être roi. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de recevoir ma couronne et de remercier tout le monde pour leur vote. Edward me fit un clin d'œil et il m'invita à danser avec lui.

-A une autre époque, tu aurais été en larme d'être l'attention de tout le monde.

-Oh tu sais on change avec les années et je ne suis plus la même. Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Et bien moi aussi j'ai certain souvenir qui me reviennent et j'avoue que je suis plutôt honteux.

-Je ne te pardonne pas Edward, même si c'est ta façon de t'excuser. J'ai beaucoup moins de haine contre toi, j'en ai presque plus mais il me faudra encore du temps.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Bella, pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça alors que Jasper et un frère pour moi, je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et toi Bella... Tu es une personne merveilleuse qui a redonné vie à notre famille même si tu as crée une pagaille sans nom.

-Ah bah ça c'est mon truc. J'arrive et je chamboule les vies de tout le monde, c'est mon truc.

Edward rit et nous fit tourner, tout le monde vint danser autours de nous et je laissais la place à Emeline, Jasper m'attendait dans un coin de la salle, sans sourire.

-C'est fou comme vous allez bien ensemble, soupira-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi c'est ton premier amour, vous êtes parfaits ensemble.

-Arrête tes conneries Jasper, c'est toi que j'aime.

J'embrassais Jasper pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais au delà des mots. Il m'invita à danser et tout doute le quitta. Son amour pour moi était si intense, je n'arrivais à détourner mon regard du sien. La soirée se termina au bout d'un long moment et c'était une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. Jasper me prit la main et il me ramena à la voiture. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à la suite de la soirée, Jasper se gara dans le jardin. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me tint la main, son sourire était aussi grand que le mien. On savait tout les deux ce qui allait se passer et je me demandais quelle surprise il m'avait réservé. On marcha encore longtemps dans la forêt avant que je n'aperçoive des bougies sur des cimes d'arbres et une couverture épaisse par terre.

-C'est magnifique Jasper, murmurai-je.

-Merci. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai fait quelque chose de simple.

-Cette simplicité a un goût de perfection mon chéri.

Je l'embrassais passionnément, savourant le goût de ses lèvres. Doucement il fit glisser la bretelle de ma robe, me laissant en string devant lui. Il observa mon corps avec de l'amour, du désir et de la fierté dans son regard.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon venin qui a crée tout ça, s'émerveilla Jasper.

Il se posa sur moi, caressant mon visage tendrement. Je l'aimais tellement. Je défis les boutons de la chemise, lui découvrant sa peau couverte de cicatrice. Il essaya de me faire regarder ailleurs mais je persistais à le regarder.

-Je les connais tes cicatrices, je les aime, elles font parties de toi.

-Je t'aime Bella, tu es la première qui ne me juge pas.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

Il m'embrassa et je lui retirais complètement sa chemise. On continua de se caliner et là dans la forêt Jasper me fit l'amour et j'eus l'impression que c'était ma première fois.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? c'est bientot fini ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey voila le dernier chapitre de l'histoire**

* * *

Épilogue

-Tu es vraiment fou, dis-je à Jasper.

On était dans l'avion depuis seulement une heure et je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Jasper avait acheté son billet d'avion et il avait embarqué avec nous. Il n'avait pas prévenu sa famille et il préférait le faire à l'arriver, les adieux déchirants ce n'était pas pour nous. Je riais avec Jasper et mon bonheur était complet, presque imaginaire. Je retournais chez moi, et avec mon Jasper. Si on m'aurait dit ça un jour je n'y aurais jamais cru. Je me blottis dans ses bras en attendant la fin du vol.

J'étais toujours dans une joie immense et je me pensais même plus à mes bagages quand on arriva, j'avais hâte de montrer ma chambre à Jasper et sa chambre s'il le voulait bien.

-Bella, dit Alec en soupirant. Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ?

-Euh non, Jasper est là alors tout va bien.

-Je crois qu'il parle de ton sac à main chérie, sourit Jasper.

-Oh non, me lamentai-je. Il y a toutes nos photos dans mon sac.

Alors que je prenais conscience de la perte j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Je serrais la main de Jasper si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Je savais que c'était douloureux pour lui mais la perte de mes photos l'était encore plus.

-Ma chérie si tu me lâches la main je pourrais te montrer quelque chose.

Je m'exécutais docilement, curieuse de voir ce qui pourrait me redonner le sourire.

-Heureusement que Jasper est plus dégourdie que toi Bella, se moqua Jane.

-J'ai repéré ton sac juste avant de quitter l'avion. Heureusement que je suis venue avec toi ma chérie sinon tu n'aurais jamais retrouvé tes photos.

-C'est juste que c'est mon bien le plus précieux.

On arriva au château au petit matin, l'aube crée des ombres magnifiques sur les remparts de la ville et aussitôt je m'y sentais chez moi. On se gara sans un mot et je n'attendis même pas que la voiture soit garée pour descendre avec Jasper. Il ria de ma précipitation et je lui fis visiter notre château. Il n'avait plus rien à voir du temps des Volturi, il était clair et chaleureux. Certaines pièces étaient destinées aux visiteurs et elles représentaient diverses époques du château. Je fis une visite guidée à Jasper en lui parlant Italien car je retrouvais enfin ma langue préférée. Jasper sourit et essaya de parler cette langue mais il n'y arriva pas.

-Il va falloir que je te donne des cours de langues, souris-je.

-Oui j'ai vraiment besoin de m'améliorer.

On était arrivé à la partie privée du château et devant la porte de ma chambre.

-On pourrait commencer maintenant, dis-je mesquinement en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre et en l'embrassant.

La semaine était passée tellement vite, Jasper avait visité toutes les pièces du château et il s'améliorait en Italien. Bien sûr il n'était pas très doué pour cette langue mais avec le temps il deviendrait bilingue comme moi. J'avais changé de chambre, elle était beaucoup trop sombre et petite pour un couple. Je voulais vraiment une chambre qui nous ressemblait alors avec Jasper on avait commencé les travaux dans une chambre du même couloir que les chambres des jumeaux. Je revenais du magasin de peinture avec Jasper quand Bianca, une des humaines qui travaillait ici m'appela.

-Oh Madame Bella, un invité est là. Il dit qu'il aimerait bien qu'on s'occupe de lui car lui n'est pas immortel et que le temps lui paraît long dans la salle d'attente.

-Où sont Alec et Jane ? Demandai-je.

-Partis chasser. J'ai voulu le faire partir mais il dit que Jane risque de me mordre si elle apprend qu'il est retourné chez lui.

-Oh je vois, souris-je. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, et faites-le entrer dans mon bureau.

-Tu as un bureau ? S'étonna Jasper quand on arriva dans notre chambre pour déposer nos achats.

-Oui c'est une des pièces qui s'ouvre sur la salle de réunion, chacun en a un.

-Hum je vois, répondit Jasper. Ma compagne est une vraie petite reine.

-A que veux-tu ? Il faut bien que je fasse mon travail.

On arriva dans mon bureau et Gregory se leva d'un bon. Il ne nous avait pas entendu arriver et il avait eut peur.

-Détends-toi Greg, conseilla Jasper. C'est pas bon d'avoir le cœur qui bat vite en présence de vampire.

-Comme si j'avais peur de vous, marmonna Gregory.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir, souris-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Toi j'ai quelques mots à te dire ! Pour qui tu te prends de quitter la ville sans rien dire à personne ? Tu sais on a eut peur pour toi et puis vous ne donnez même pas de nouvelle !

-Tu n'as pas appelé la famille ? M'étonnai-je en regardant Jasper.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais fait ! Hé ne me regardes pas comme ça, je n'ai pas eut le temps encore les travaux et nos cours de langue la nuit.

-Vos cours de langue ? Répéta l'humain. Non laissez tomber je veux pas savoir. Bella tu as fait pleurer Alice, elle se sent rejeté et elle espère que tu vas vite l'appeler.

-Oui oui, soupirai-je. Bon que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-J'attends Jane, expliqua Gregory. Elle m'a dit de venir quand je voudrais et mes parents ne sont pas là de l'été.

-Donc tu souhaites rester ici ? Demandai-je froidement.

-Et bien je pourrais dormir sur un canapé si vous n'avez pas de chambre pour moi, ce n'est pas un soucis.

Je fixais toujours Gregory de mon regard froid dénué d'amitié pour lui. J'échangeais un regard avec Jasper et je perçus son amusement.

-Je me ferais tout petit, je sortirais la journée et je dormirais la nuit. Vous ne me verrez jamais, couina Gregory.

-Bien, je pense que tu vas pouvoir rester. Je crois bien avoir une petite chambre pour toi, dans l'allée de la famille. Je te préviens, tu risques de te sentir à l'étroit, dis-je toujours aussi froidement.

Je pus voir un frisson parcourir le cou de notre ami et l'hilarité de Jasper était contagieuse. Je montrais la chambre à Gregory qui poussa un soupir d'émerveillement. Je refermais la porte derrière lui et je regardais Jasper.

-Tu fais vraiment peur parfois Bella.

-C'est le rôle d'une reine, expliquai-je en souriant.

Quand les travaux de la chambre et qu'on avait enfin notre chambre à nous, je m'assis sur le lit en contemplant le résultat. Jasper était sorti avec Alec pour passer du temps ensemble et apprendre à se connaître, Jane et Gregory batifolaient ensemble depuis qu'il était arrivé. Même si nous savions très bien qu'il resterait ici pour un long moment il prétendait que Jane n'était qu'un coup de foudre passager ce qui faisait rire Jane car elle avait compris ce qu'était trouver son compagnon. Jasper arriva dans la chambre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'accroupit face à moi, légèrement nerveux.

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire parce que c'est quelque chose que l'on ne fait pas deux fois devant la même personne. C'est étrange de le faire une deuxième fois parce que mes souvenirs reviennent peu à peu et je trouve que cette fois-ci est plus ridicule que l'autre. Même si on est ensemble depuis peut de temps j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme.

J'étais sans voix mais en pleure. Jasper me redemandait en mariage pour la deuxième fois de ma vie.

-J'adopterais ton régime qui me plaît énormément, on habitera ici ou dans cette ferme que j'avais acheté pour nous. On adoptera, on aura des chiens, je te ferais visiter le monde entier mais Bella réponds-moi je t'en supplie.

-Oui Jasper, je veux être ta femme. Je le suis déjà depuis le tout début.

Jasper m'embrassa et me mit la bague au doigt. Elle était tellement différente de la première qui était toujours à mon doigt. Je retirais l'ancienne pour la mettre à l'autre main laissant la place à la nouvelle.

Ma vie n'a jamais été parfaite. J'ai connue une enfance étrange où je devais surveillé ma mère, je n'ai jamais réussi à passer inaperçue quand je suis arrivée à Forks. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, mon ami d'enfance était un loup-garou. Mon premier amour m'a brisée, détruite et abandonnée à mon sort. J'ai failli finir comme repas pour un vampire assoiffé de sang. J'ai été séparé de mon âme-soeur. Je suis devenue prostituée pour vampire. J'ai retrouvé mon âme-soeur. Mon âme-soeur a été tué par mon premier amour. J'ai combattu pour me venger. Mon âme-soeur a retrouvé la vie mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de moi. Mais aujourd'hui me voilà marié à lui.

Non ma vie n'a jamais été parfaite mais c'était la mienne et pour rien au monde je ne la changerais.

Moi aussi j'ai eut ma fin heureuse, et je crois que nous l'avons mérité avec Jasper.

* * *

**Et voila j'attends vos avis ! **

**Une page qui se tourne, l'aventure se termine. C'est une histoire qui m'a passionné et qui m'a prit beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'ai écrit cette saga tout au long de mon année scolaire avec les hauts et les bas de la Terminale. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire Origine et cela pour beaucoup de raison:**

**1) Le manque d'inspiration**

**2) Un voyage en Allemagne à préparer**

**3) Les épreuves orales qui ont commencé assez tôt**

**4) J'ai beaucoup révisé pour le Bac**

**5) J'ai eu beaucoup de problème familiaux**

**Se dire que c'est fini c'est étrange, voila que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Cette saga c'est mon bébé depuis le mois de Novembre jusqu'à maintenant j'ai connu beaucoup d'émotions à cause de la fiction. Des fou-rires, des joies, des doutes, de l'énervement. J'ai écrire, relus, corrigé, effacé, éteint et rallumé l'ordi. Bref elle m'a rendu folle mais d'un côté c'était un soutient c'était ma fiction qui m'a aidé dans le deuil cette année. Quand je n'avais pas le moral j'écrivais pour aller mieux et même si c'était simplement 100 mots peut importe. **

**J'aimerais vraiment que vous me retrouvez sur "les écrits d'Alouqua" sur FB car je pourrais partager avec vous pleins de chose et vous faire découvrir la nouvelle vie qui m'attend à Caen.**

**Enfin, J'écris une suite d'OS "Just Dance" qui racontent une histoire d'adolescents qui connaissent les problèmes et les joies de l'amour ! **

**Et voila il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier vous, mes lecteurs et J'ai hâte de vivre une nouvelle aventure avec vous (juste le temps de trouver une idée à développer!) **

**En attendant je vous aime et je vous embrasse **


End file.
